Megaman X: Paraíso Perdido
by IzanagiOmega
Summary: Novelización de Megaman X8. Tras decidirse que el Proyecto Jacob era un éxito, los humano emigraban a la Luna. Lamentablemente un incidente pondrá en peligro dicho proyecto y al mundo como esta actualmente. x, Zero y Axl deberán investigar para descubrir la verdad detrás de todo esto...sin saber que lo que descubrían cambiará todo.
1. La Historia Hasta Ahora

**Hola hola a todos los que leen esto, les habla IzanagiOmega...esta es mi historia que he decidido escribir tras recordar el juego que marco mi niñez. Megaman X tiene un lugar en mi corazón Gamer y a pesar de que no vemos un juego nuevo de él hace 10 años no he perdido el espíritu por este gran juego. Y en este año que se cumplen 30 años de la creación de Megaman...les traigo esta humilde historia.**

 **Acá les traigo el prologo, lo que sería un recordatorio de todo lo que ha sucedido hasta este punto...un Resumen de lo principal, espero no olvidar nada.**

 **Ps: Un saludo a Rockmanation S.A., comunidad latinamericana que hace que el espíritu de este gran juego no muera.**

* * *

 **Megaman X: Paraíso Perdido**

 **Capítulo 1: La Historia hasta Ahora**

Era el año 21xx, el mundo sufrió un cambio enorme en ese siglo…uno que hasta la fecha no deja de dejar huellas con los años.

Fue a inicios del siglo que cierto científico, el Dr Cain un científico-arqueólogo descubrió de casualidad los restos de un laboratorio abandonado que a primera vista era del siglo XXI. El Doctor jamás imagino lo que hallaría en este laboratorio abandonado sería el inicio de todo.

El laboratorio resultó ser propiedad del famoso Dr. Thomas Light, un genio de la robótica del siglo XXI, que fue encargado de crear las bases de la robótica usada hasta la fecha. Entre sus proyectos se hallaba el que fue conocido como Megaman, un robot que lucho por la justicia en su tiempo….aunque al final se desconoce el cómo o el porqué de la desaparición de este en la historia. El Doctor Light, por lo poco que se sabe, en los últimos años de su vida se la paso en su laboratorio casi siempre, si fue por su avanzada edad o porque estaba enfermo, no se sabe….

La verdad de todo esto es que Light desarrollaba en secreto un androide superior a todo lo conocido. Un robot pensante que desarrolla su propia personalidad y sentimientos, poseedor de voluntad propia…capaz de romper las reglas de la robótica.

Light paso los últimos años de su vida creando al robot, viendo sus funciones….puliéndolo…al final lo logró. El robot fue completado y sus sistemas operativos eran perfectos…era un robot superior a su época y tal vez a la que se acercaba. Pero había un problema, el robot era como un recién nacido…ignorante de varias cosas, sin conocimiento de lo que es correcto y lo que no. Eso preocupaba a Light, que al saber que su creación podía elegir por cuenta propia su vida temía que tomara un camino errado…que rompiera la primera ley de la robótica: un robot nunca debe lastimar un humano.

Light decidió que, por el bien de la humanidad y de su propia creación, debía de sellar al robot en una capsula que lo mantendría protegido y que también lo evaluaría, pondría a prueba sus decisiones morales al pasarle un programa para ese propósito….lamentablemente el proceso duraría 30 años…demasiado para un hombre de la edad de Light…el doctor selló a su robot dejando un mensaje en la computadora que lo monitorizaría, dejando un mensaje de esperanza y algo de su temor si su creación se salía de control. Un poco después de eso, Thomas Light moriría dejando atrás su creación ante la ignorancia de todos….

El Dr Cain se asombró de ver el mensaje dejado por el fallecido científico, vio que los sistemas estaban en verde….el análisis estaba completo….obviamente los 30 años de pruebas habían pasado hace mucho. Con temor, el arqueólogo abrió la capsula…al hacerlo….se vio la imagen de un robot distinto a todo lo antes visto, su armadura azul era como un recuerdo de aquel héroe del siglo pasado pero era diferente…era más alto, con un aire de mayor madurez….al abrir los ojos, el robot escaneo el lugar y vio al científico e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Hola.- El robot saludo como si nada….cosa que asombro al científico….y eso era el inicio.

Megama para simplificar era un robot único, pensaba por su cuenta, todo el conocimiento que adquiría lo usaba para mejorar sus propias habilidades de entendimiento. Cain entendió una cosa, la X en su nombre se refería al potencial ilimitado del robot, era capaz de evolucionar…aprender….era idéntico a un humano en esos aspectos. Y eso le dio una idea…

Meses después, tras analizar los sistemas de X, aunque no los entendió del todo, creó un Robot Replica o Reploid para simplificar…las funciones de dicho robot eran similares a las de X pero también inferiores, carecían de eso que hacía a X tan humano…si era por la personalidad del robot o por sus sistemas no se sabe…

Con el tiempo, los Reploids se fabricaron en masa y ya eran parte de la sociedad….los humano se acostumbraron a ellos….aunque no todo es color de rosa. Los reploids emulaban tan bien las emociones humanas que incluso desarrollaron ese sentimiento de lucha contra la opresión de algunos humanos que los veían como solo máquinas….Rebelión.

En poco tiempo, los reploids que lastimaban a los humanos, que cometían crímenes fueron catalogados como Mavericks…se supuso que eran fallas mecánicas o tal vez un virus….el punto es que se vieron obligados a actuar.

Para ello los gobiernos se vieron obligados a crear una fuerza hecha para combatir estas amenazas…los Maverick Hunters. Un grupo de Reploids de combate liderados por Sigma, la mejor creación de Cain. Con Sigma las cosas parecieron mejorar…pero no fue hasta que un día un reploid rojo apareció en un laboratorio subterráneo que las cosas tomaron otro rumbo. Sigma se vio forzado a luchar con el Maverick, que era muy agresivo, y lo venció apenas…dicho combate, marcaría el destino del mundo.

El Reploid rojo se llamaba Zero, la última creación del Dr Albert Willy…rival de Light y un hombre que quiso dominar el mundo. Zero era su obra maestra pero no era la obra suprema….Willy había creado un virus, uno que enloquecía a las máquinas y el hombre lo introdujo en Zero antes de que lo ponga en estasis ya que el robot no lo obedecía. Willy murió pero dejó a Zero y al Virus en el recuerdo….

Zero al final dejó su lado agresivo y se unió a los Hunters, al mismo tiempo que X se unía para poder ayudar en algo en este desastre, desde entonces ambos se volvieron amigos inseparables…las dos creaciones máximas de 2 hombres enfrentados….el mundo era muy irónico.

Sin embargo, Sigma en su batalla con Zero absorbió el virus en el sistemas de este y lo asimiló…lo hizo suyo…se volvió uno….Sigma se volvió un Maverick, el peor de la historia.

El antiguo hunter se rebeló…un caos sin precedentes ocurrió….obligand tomar más parte en el enorme conflicto….

X lucho contra los que una vez fueron sus compañeros….con cada victoria, el robot rozaba su potencial real…se hacía más fuerte y que además contaba con la ayuda de su creador, que más allá de la tumba lo apoyaba a través de unas capsulas que dejo en distintas partes del mundo para darle mejoras de armadura a X.

Al final, X logró vencer a los 8 Mavericks y fue por Sigma en la fortaleza de este….lugar que donde su amigo Zero se sacrificaría para salvarlo de Vile, un Maverick. X, al ver el sacrificio de su amigo obtuvo nueva determinación y un odio eterno contra Sigma….cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la lucha si bien fue ardua para el robot azul este término victorioso sobre Sigma, quien maldijo la falta de visión de X antes de que el lugar se venga abajo.

X, desde un acantilado vio todo, analizo toda la destrucción de la base de su enemigo…dudó si este era el camino correcto, si era el camino que su padre deseo para él….al final no importaba, debía luchar. Por la humanidad, sus amigos, por Zero quien confió en él…..¿Cuánto tiempo lucharía? Era una pregunta que él no podía responder….solo su X-buster lo sabía….

Desde ese día las batallas fueron más intensas….X a los 6 meses de todo lo último tuvo que luchar contra los X-hunters, Mavericks bajo el servicio de Sigma que lo querían eliminar y que incluso lo chantajearon para luchar poniendo las piezas de Zero en bandeja….al final X venció y obtuvo las piezas de su amigo. Con nueva determinación y otra armadura, X fue a la base de los Maverick donde lucho con estos de nuevo para vencerlos finalmente pero para su horror, un viejo enemigo volvió….Sigma.

Sigma le comentó a X de que su data estaba unida al virus y este al no morir, él tampoco lo haría….el Maverick quiso hacer luchar a X con una copia de Zero solo para que esta sea destruida por el Zero real….al final Sigma cayó nuevamente….pero la guerra no acabó.

Unos años después, un Reploid llamado Dopler desarrollo lo que se creyó era la cura para el virus…fue mentira. En verdad el componente forzó a varios Reploids a obedecerlo…X, que obtuvo otra armadura de su creador, y Zero lucharon contra los Mavericks y lograron llegar a la fortaleza del doctor…donde descubrieron que Sigma estaba detrás de todo el caos de esta amenaza….obviamente nuestros héroes ganaron pero no sin antes ambos ponerse a dudar de sus propios destinos.

Un año después, se creó una fuerza Reploid…La Repliforce, Reploids que servían como fuerza individual y que no estaban bajo la orden de ningún gobierno….tristemente un conflicto se avecinaba….X y Zero se vieron envueltos en la lucha contra miembros de la Repliforce y algunos Mavericks.

La Repliforce fue acusada del incidente de Sky Lagoon, colonia destruida tras un ataque Maverick. X y Zero le dieron la oportunidad al Colonel, segundo al mando de la Repliforce, de dar su testimonio….uno que pudo evitar todo esto. Pero el orgullo del soldado fue mayor, se negó a bajar sus armas e ir con los hunters…obviamente la respuesta no se dejo esperar….la Repliforce fue catalogada como Mavericks mientras X y Zero investigaban. X con la ayuda de Double, un novato, investigo a los Maverick mientras Zero con la ayuda de Iris, hermana menor del Colonel, investigaba a los Repliforce, que al mismo tiempo proclamaban sus deseos de independencia de los humanos.

X obtuvo una nueva armadura mientras Zero aumentaba sus habilidades…ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión…debían de destruir al General, líder de la tropa….X se adelantó a la colonia conocida como Final Weapon mientras Zero luchaba contra el Colonel….Zero resultó ganador…pero el precio fue grande….Colonel murió como todo un guerreo pero Iris, su hermana, vio todo y su corazón se rompió al ver a la persona que amaba matar a su hermano. La chica entró en crisis….Zero temió lo peor y fue para ayudar a X, al oír que Iris y Double fueron a la colonia….

X se llevó una sorpresa horrible, Double era un espía….fue él quien hizo que aparezcan datos que culpaban a la Repliforce….todo lo hizo porque le era divertido….tras mostrar su verdadera forma Double se propuso a matar a X pero no contó con que el héroe vuelva a tocar parte de su potencial infinito y ganara la batalla. Double maldijo a X mientras le decía que su amabilidad era su debilidad antes de morir….X pensó que tal vez era cierto pero aún así no dejaría de creer en la gente.

Zero por su lado se horrorizó al ver a Iris en el lugar con los restos principales de su hermano…la chica estaba perdida…la muerte de este la había destruido. La chica hizo lo impensable…unió su cuerpo con los componentes de su hermano para crear una armadura de batalla….lamentablemente Zero tuvo que luchar y tras una mala maniobra le dio a Iris en el punto que su armadura era débil….la explosión de esta lastimo a la ya dañada chica que en los brazos de Zero mostró su deseo de un mundo de solo Reploids….una fantasía que Zero le recordó pero ella creía en eso ya que quería estar con él siempre….Zero se dio tarde de sus sentimientos por ella y lo que ella sentía…..la chica murió en sus brazos ante su dolor….una parte de Zero murió ese día….

X llegó para luchar contra el General quien lamentaba todo pero no iba a retroceder….X luchó y venció….pero no había terminado…la Final Weapon estaba activada….algo la movía, el General le dio acces la zona central…X se fue mientras Zero por su lado llegaba para cobrar venganza…cuando el General lo vio dijo que era lo correcto pero que X necesitaba ayuda. Al oír eso Zero recupero la noción de lo que debía hacer y fue tras su amigo.

X llegó al núcleo y para su sorpresa se vio con su némesis….Sigma. Él era el causante de todo….el caos, el engaño….X lucho contra Sigma pero no fue hasta que Zero llegó que la lucha se torno a favor de ellos…Sigma dio indirectas de que Zero era el origen del virus pero al final ambos hunters acabaron con él.

Pero la colonia no se detenía….debían hacer algo, no fue hasta que el General apareció que su salvación llegó…este se decidió sacrificar para evitar la destrucción de la tierra….era lo mínimo para expiar sus culpas….X y Zero salieron de la decayente colonia no sin antes tener remordimientos…Zero de que todo ser que era importante para él moría….X temía volverse en eso que juraba destruir….ninguno de los 2 fue el mismo….sin saberlo ambos lucharían dentro de poco….

En ese tiempo de paz, los daños de la guerra con la Repliforce no desaparecía….Los hunters reclutaron nuevos miembros. Signas, un Reploid estratégico que se volvió el líder de la base hunter mientras X y Zero se hicieron líderes de campo. Douglas, un Reploid mecánico que era un genio en eso de las mejoras. La última pero no menos importante, Alia era una reploid que se encargaba de la logística y la navegación, se le asigno las unidades de X y Zero….

Para sorpresa de muchos X y Alia se llevaban bien…demasiado bien….Zero no dudaba en bromear con X sobre eso pero si bien su amigo era de un potencial infinito…era un denso con todas sus letras….Zero vio eso como un reflejo de Iris y él….aunque se veía que Alia era muy reacia a admitir que veía a X como más que un amigo pero se veía que había algo que le dolía…un dolor pasado que no la dejaba avanzar.

Pero ahora no era momento de eso, un poco después la colonia Eurasia fue atacada por Mavericks obligand Zero ir a investigar…Ambos se vieron con la sorpresa de que Sigma estaba detrás del ataque y tras "derrotarlo" hicieron que el virus Maverick o Virus Sigma se esparza en la tierra….era una catástrofe y para empeorar la crisis, la misma colonia iba a la Tierra.

Solo 16 horas separaban a la Tierra de la destrucción… Los hunters idearon 2 planes…usar un cañon llamado el Enigma para destruir la colonia o usar una nave espacial para que esta choque con la dicha colonia.

Ambas opciones forzaro Zero, los únicos hunters inmunes al virus a actuar ya que 8 Mavericks tenían las piezas que necesitaban para mejorar los dispositivos. En sus travesías, X obtuvo 2 armaduras más al mismo tiempo que Zero notaba que el Virus no lo afectaba de manera negativa….al contrario, lo hacía más fuerte…cosa que preocupo a Signas pero reafirmo su pensamiento de que X y Zero eran muy avanzados a pesar de que ambos eran creaciones del siglo anterior.

A veces un mercenario llamado Dynamo se metía en sus camino pero nada relevante…cuando obtuvieron las piezas para el Enigma y lo usaron el resultado fue….fallido. Solo retrasaron la hora de impacto por lo que decidieron usar la nave espacial. Zero se ofreció de piloto ya que era el único en esos momentos…cuando la nave despegó, Zero fue capaz de eyectarse a tiempo para no quedar atrapado en el impacto….la misión fue un éxito…pero el daño estaba hecho, una gran parte de la colonia si cayó en la Tierra dañándola gravemente….al menos los seres vivos seguían intactos. Pero algo paso, en la zona de impacto Alia detectó una nueva lectura…un nuevo virus. El virus era una especie de fusión con el Virus Sigma con los datos de Zero….se le llamó Virus Zero.

X fue a investigar la zona mientras Zero se sentía curioso de lo que pasaba y a pesar de todo se sentía bien…poderoso…más que nunca….el virus Zero lo estaba regresando a su programación original sin saberlo y fue hacia la zona a pesar de la advertencia de todos…

X fue informado de eso y fue tras Zero para hacer que vuelva….pero Zero no escuchó, algo le decía que debía quedarse a investigar…..ambos hunters no iban a ceder a sus posiciones. En eso ambos hicieron lo último que pensaron….luchar. X y Zero lucharon contra el otro de una manera tan natural que parecía que ambos eran enemigos naturales…uno evolucionaba de manera constante mientras el otro era fuerte de tal forma que daba miedo. X uso todas sus armaduras que recolecto en las últimas misiones para poder luchar con Zero que en medio de la batalla se vio rodeado de un aura rosa purpura…el virus lo estaba consumiendo….X se vio forzado a usar su máxima armadura, la Ultimate Armor. Esa armadura era tan poderosa que X solo la podía usar unos instantes pero eso basto para poner las cartas a su favor…ambos chocaron una vez sus busters para que luego X por puro instinto toque nuevamente su potencial ilimitado…con eso tomo la ventaja de la pelea donde parecía por un segundo que iba a acabar con Zero….algo en él le decía que debía….que era lo correcto….pero más pudo su amistad con el Reploid rojo ocasionando que ambos en un último ataque se den al mismo tiempo dejándolos en KO.

Sigma apareció con las intenciones de acabar con X pero Zero lo evitó y se enfrentó a él, donde el Maverick le dijo a Zero que alguien deseaba que recordara lo que era….que era un padre para el Hunter quien poco le importo eso….la batalla le dio a X el tiempo necesario para recuperar fuerzas y levantarse para luchar. X vio como Zero se encontraba muy mal y que Sigma a pesar del daño uso un cuerpo gigante que fue construido por su "socio" y que este odia a X…el hunter reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y lucho su lucha más ardua hasta la fecha….usando todo su potencial y armaduras, X logró destruir el cuerpo de Sigma….creyendo que la batalla estaba ganada X fue con Zero para sacarlo de ese lugar pero no conto que algo de Sigma vivía….su cabeza disparo un rayo que atravesó el pecho de ambos…..X quedo extremadamente dañado pero Zero despertó brevemente para dar el golpe de gracia….

Zero sabía que iba a morir pero muchas dudas seguían…¿Quién lo creo y para qué propósito? La imagen de Iris apareció y solo se pudo disculpar con ella….pidiendo que X viva….que eso era lo mejor….

X al final, por sus heridas parecía que iba a morir pero una figura misteriosa lo salvó…lo reparo…X solo se vio reparado y con el Z-Saber de su amigo al lado suyo….pero sin rastros de él….

X volvió a la base pero el dolor emocional de la última batalla fue enorme…con la ayuda de Alia, X recordó que no debía cargar sus culpas solo….tras ese día pasaron 3 años.

En ese tiempo mucho paso…las reparaciones del mundo avanzaban lentamente ya que solo los Reploids podían trabajar en esas extremas circunstancias….pero sin que nadie lo supiera, un Reploid investigó el Area Zero, lugar donde los restos del Eurasia impactaron, Gate era un científico que por malas prácticas perdió su trabajo y credibilidad…lo más curioso es que él fue un compañero de trabajo de Alia en el Departamento de Investigación del Gobierno pero ella se vio obligada a revelar lo que él hacía porque era un crimen…la obsesión de Gate con X y Zero era tal que quería superar sus diseños….diseños que eran casi 200 años más viejos.

Gate encontró un chip….un trozo de Zero….uno que tenía rastros del Virus Sigma…este lo domino y junto a su asistente Isoc crearon el fenómeno Nightmare y revivieron a los Reploids que este construyo antes. De paso creo a un poderoso Reploid llamado High Max y una versión Nightmare de Zero.

Un día un Maverick atacó obligand ir a investigar, el Hunter había perdido algunas de sus armaduras en la última batalla ya que el daño fue tal que ni Alia con Douglas pudieron repararlas. Su Falcon Armor y su Ultimate Armor era lo que le quedaban, la primera tenía algunas fallas pero era operable mientras la última parecía repararse sola pero su uso aún era cansado para X aunque su uso había mejorado con el tiempo. Junto con el Z-saber, X fue a investigar el problema y al hallarlo, era un Mechanoloid, se deshizo rápido de él. Pero en eso apareció el Zero Nightmare confundiendo a todos….luego llegó a High Max que ret un duelo donde el hunter no lograba dañarlo…el enemigo se retiro no sin antes dejar muchas dudas…

Isoc hizo su aparición y dando un discurso echando la culpa de los últimos incidentes a Zero pidió la colaboración del gobierno…X furioso no se quedó de brazos cruzados y fue a investigar el fenómeno Nightmare con el apoyo de Alia, quien parecía conocer algo.

Al final X obtuvo 2 nuevas armaduras, destruyó al Nightmate Zero y consiguió más pistas, al mismo tiempo para sorpresa de todos Zero reapareció…estaba vivo….ni siquiera él sabía porque pero eso era lo de menos…X y Zero estaban dispuestos a acabar con esta pesadilla.

Alia logró entender todo….quien estaba detrás de todo….la chica explico que era su antiguo colega Gate…quien fue detenido por prácticas ilegales…X y Zero se sorprendieron al oír que el tipo tenía una obsesión con ellos….algo nunca bueno de oír.

Alia se sentía aturdida por lo que pasaba…sentía que era su culpa….una parte de ella…la parte que aún amaba a Gate le decía que debía ir a hablar con él pero la parte razonable le decía que debía seguir luchando….fue en esos pensamientos que X apareció y le pidió hablar, más porque la veía aturdida.

Ella confeso todo…desde lo que sintió por Gate hasta lo que hizo….lo culpable que se sintió…que fue por ello que se unió a los hunters….que tal vez todo era su culpa. Pero X le dijo que no era así, que en ese entonces actuó por que creyó en lo que creía correcto y si bien Gate quería hacer un bien, los medios no justifican todo….que nada era su culpa y que por ella acabaría con esta pesadilla…Alia se asombró al oír eso…pero agradeció las palabras del Reploid más humano que existe…sin saberlo, algo en ella había nacido por el hunter….aunque de eso se hablara luego….

X y Zero fueron retados por Gate cuya base estaba en el Área Zero…al entrar los dos se vieron en una zona donde el fenómeno Nightmare era constante…ambos avanzaron y se vieron cara a cara con High Max donde en un duelo final lo destruyeron al fin….

Cuando se encontraron con Gate….ambos notaron que el tipo estaba loco…poseído por el Virus Sigma…uso el ADN de Zero para sus creaciones…cosa que enfureció a ambos..que el ADN de Zero junto al de X eran peligrosos por el misterio que abergaban…Alia trato una vez más de razonar con él pero fue en vano….ella lo notó…el Gate que amó murió hace años….X lucho contra Gate al mismo tiempo que Zero enfrentaba al tal Isoc que parecía maravillado con este…al final X ganó la lucha sin mucho esfuerzo al igual que Zero pero Gate hizo lo impensable….en su locura revivió a Sigma….el Maverick quedó tan dañado en su última lucha que estaba en un estado mental deplorable….aún así Sigma mató a Gate ante el horror de ambos Hunters…Isoc quedó inmóvil….como si se hubiera apagado….ninguno de los 2 entendía que paso pero Sigma era lo primordial….ambos fueron para una lucha más contra el Maverick.

Sigma era solo una sombra de lo que era….su cuerpo a medio reparar no resultó un reto para ambos pero lo que vino luego lo fue en algo….un Sigma colosal apareció pero X y Zero eran más fuertes…tal vez por su última lucha hace 3 años hizo que ambos alcancen nuevos niveles ya que ganaron sin mucho problema.

Sigma juró volver haciendo que ambos Hunters juren destruirlo si eso llega pasar. X tomó lo que quedaba de Gate para llevarlo con Alia…al menos eso podía hacer, un gesto que la navegadora agradeció….al fin ella pudo poner el pasado atrás y podía ir al futuro. X y Zero juraron que lucharían por este…hasta el final.

Algunos pocos años después…con una Tierra ya casi recuperada, X decidió ponerse a un lado de la línea de combate para buscar otros medios de paz mientras Zero seguía al frente de la línea de lucha. En esos días Red Alert, Hunters ilegales, se hacían de cierta fama…una que era gracias a su líder Red y su miembro más joven, Axl.

Axl era un Reploid de un habilidad única, podía copiar la apariencia de un Reploid con solo un poco de su ADN con su A-Trans. A pesar de ser joven era hábil en batalla y estaba deseoso de luchar contra Mavericks para demostrar su valía…era arrogante pero un amigo leal en el fondo.

Axl vio que Red Alert hacía cosas cada vez más horribles y decidió huir….fue en esa huida donde se encontró con Zero donde ambos hicieron equipo para destruir un Mechanoloid que perseguía la joven Reploid.

Zero llevó a Axl a la base donde fue interrogado por X, el joven contó todo….el horror de lo que hacía Red Alert y que huyó por eso. Red en eso retó a los hunters a un duelo….uno en donde el ganador se llevaba a Axl….tras ver eso, Zero se fue a pelear…X decidió confiar en Axl y lo dejo ir, diciendo que su desempeño decidirá si se vuelve Hunter o no.

Al final X se vio en una encrucijada….sabía que luchar era lo correcto pero la parte pacifica de él lo detenía….ver como Zero y Axl luchaban y salvaban a los que podían…pero no bastaba, necesitaban de más ayuda….no fue hasta que Alia le recordó las mismas palabras que él le dijo años atrás…que haga lo que crea que es correcto….X agradeció las palabras de su amiga y se dirigió donde Zero y Axl….Alia sonrió al ver eso…ese era el X que ella conocía.

El trío de Hunters era una fuerza imparable, X obtuvo una nueva armadura, Zero adquirió nuevas técnicas y Axl obtuvo más habilidades. Los tres vencieron a los Mavericks que al final mostraban indicios de estar infectados con el Virus Maverick…La respuesta yacía en un lugar, la base de Red Alert.

Los tres fueron hacia allá y tras encontrarse y vencer a Red descubrieron que un tal Profesor estaba detrás de todo esto…la lucha que hubo contra él hizo que la estructura se venga abajo….Red quedó destruido bajo los escombros ante el dolor de Axl….

Los tres hunters avanzaron solo para encontrarse con alguien….ya no era sorpresa…Sigma era la mente maestra de todo…infecto a los miembros de Red Alert ya que deseaba que Axl obtenga el ADN de X y Zero….cosa que Red se opuso. Los tres Hunters lucharon contra Sigma en una gran batalla logrando ganar apenas ya que Sigma había vuelto más fuerte que nunca.

En un descuido de Axl, este es noqueado por un herido Sigma….X y Zero tratan de pelear pero de repente Red aparece y noquea a ambos que estaban tan cansados que no se podían defender. Sigma aprovechaba eso para asimilar a Red para ganar poder pero para su horror….Red le disparo en la cara haciendo que este salga volando de la edificación cayendo al vacío….resultó que Red era Axl transformado…el joven se sentía orgulloso de su hazaña al igual que X y Zero, con eso dicho….los tres fueron a casa.

X aceptó a Axl como Hunter tras no poder negar su habilidad pero que estaría bajo su supervisión ya que X decidió retomar sus labores como Hunter. Zero siguió dirigiendo su grupo de élite mientras Axl se hacía de más fama entre los Hunters….pronto los 3 se volvieron un equipo imparable.

Un par de años después….la situación de los ataque Mavericks obligó al gobierno de la Tierra a tomar medidas algo más drásticas….aplicaron el Proyecto Jacob, que permitía a los humanos emigrar a la Luna…..y es aquí donde nuestra historia comienza….la historia de un Paraíso Perdido.

* * *

 **Listo, el resumen de la historia de megaman x hasta la fecha hecho...advierto que esta novelización de megaman x8 será algo AU, cosas ocurriran de diferente manera que en el juego.**

 **Para el proximo capítulo, el inicio de la historia...Hasta otra.**


	2. Nuevos Encuentros

**Bien aca traigo un nuevo cap de este fic, sé que muchos de aca leen esto porque saben de megaman ya que la zona fanfiction de este no tiene muchas historias y si las hay son abandonadas...de primera mano digo esto, no abandonare el fic ya que tengo planes para esta historia a futuro con mis otras historias que tengo aquí, es por eso que no se preocupen...**

 **Antes que nada, los primeros caps serán para que entremos en calor...no quiero lanzarme a la historia del juego en sí totalmente ya que quiero poner algunas cosas como base para luego ir a lo principal...tal vez sean un caps introductorios, ya veré.**

 **Tambien pondré los perfiles de personajes o eventos históricos que sean mencionados a lo largo de la historia, más porque sé que hay algunos que no saben de eso o no lo recuerdan...**

 **XMarkZX: Gracias amigo, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado. Un gran saludo a los de Rockmanation S.A., sus dramatracks son de los mejores y espero que haya aunque sea uno que lea esta historia.**

 **LordFalconX: Gracias, los cambio empiezan desde ya amigo...más adelante habrán unos más ya que esta historia es una piedra para un proyectoq ue tengi en mente junto a mis otros fics.**

 **-** Hola. "Dialogo normal"

 **-Hola.** "Advertencias, datos de estado, anuncios o perfiles"

 _-Hola._ "Comunicaciones y pensamientos"

* * *

 **Megaman X: Paraíso Perdido**

 **Capítulo 2. Nuevos encuentros**

El año 21XX, la amenaza conocida como Mavericks aún existe. Los humanos buscan medidas desesperadas para evitar los ataques de estos pero nada parece funcionar. Las Organizaciones Unidas decidieron poner en práctica un nuevo proyecto…uno que esperaban cambiara las cosas para los humanos…

En la base de los Maverick Hunters, más específicamente en la zona de entrenamiento un grupo de Hunters realiza su entrenamiento diario.

-¡Vamos Axl, no bajes la guardia!- un hunter de color rojo con un sable óptico en su mano derecha le gritaba a su compañero.

 **Perfil Hunter:**

 **Nombre: Zero**

 **Rango Hunter: S**

 **Rango Militar: Comandante**

 **Armas: Z-Saber, Z-Buster, Chip de Asimilación de técnicas (Componente del Z-Saber)**

 **Maverick Hunter que lidera la Unidad Especial 0 (Shinobi) de Hunters para Situaciones de extrema precaución. Hunter de gran carrera militar debido a sus logros en los ataques Maverick.**

-¡Lo estoy intentando! ¡Tú eres el que puso el sistema de simulación al nivel más alto sin avisarme!- Un reploid de color azul marino con dos pistolas esquivaba los disparos de las máquinas de entrenamiento.

 **Perfil Hunter:**

 **Nombre: Axl**

 **Rango Hunter: S**

 **Rango Militar: Capitán**

 **Armas: A-Bullets, A-Trans, Armas de fuego de Múltiple Propósito.**

 **Maverick Hunter que tiene una habilidad única, su A-Trans le permite copiar las habilidades y apariencias de un Reploid con su ADN, aunque esta es limitada a ciertos tipos de Reploids.**

-Solo no bajes la guardia Axl.- Un Hunter de armadura azul-celeste, con un cañon en su brazo derecho disparaba a los objetivos de manera rápida y precisa.

 **Perfil Hunter:**

 **Nombre: Megaman X**

 **Rango Hunter: S**

 **Rango Militar: Comandante.**

 **Armas: X-Buster, Sistema Variable de Armas, Sistema Variable de Armaduras.**

 **Maverick Hunter que lidera la Unidad de Élite 17 de Hunters, una unidad de lucha que se encarga de todo tipo de incidentes Maverick. Creación maestra del Dr Thomas Light, es el "Padre" de todos los Reploids ya que sus sistemas sirvieron de base para su creación.**

X, Zero y Axl estaban en su rutina diaria. Desde el incidente de Red Alert, donde Axl hizo su aparición, los tres hunters son consideradoslos mejores del mundo. Actualmente estaban en el nivel 15 de simulación, el nivel más alto. Este emulaba un ataque Maverick de clase Giga, en pocas palabras al nivel de lo que ocurrió en el incidente del Eurasia años atrás.

-En serio Zero ¿Debías de empezar a este ritmo a primera hora?- X disparó su buster hacia los droides de simulación. A un lado suyo salía un 100%, que indicaba la precisión de sus ataques.

-Hmph, es para que Axl no se queje de que los entrenamientos son aburridos.- Zero uso su sable para partir a la mitad a 3 droides frente suyo.

-Yo solo dije que debíamos aumentar un poco el nivel. ¡No que me lances a una zona de guerra!- Axl disparaba a diestra y siniestra hacia los droides que parecían tenerla jurada contra su persona…- ¿¡Por qué se centran en mi!?

-Porque eres el que está más descubierto Axl.- X estaba usando una viga como escudo mientras disparaba cuando podía.

-Ese idiota…aún no entiende la importancia de la cautela.- Zero dio un corte a un dron aéreo mientras Axl maldecía su suerte.

 **¡WARNING!**

Los tres recibieron una señal de alerta y sus sensores ópticos vieron la señal. En medio de la simulada ciudad que estaba destruida e incendiada emergió del fuego la imagen de un Maverick que parecía un T-Rex rojo.

 **Perfil Enemigo**

 **Nombre: Mattrex (Burn Dinorex)**

 **Historia: Reploid que estuvo en la Repliforce pero que al mismo tiempo realizaba actividades ilegales y criminales ya que creó armas que aprovechaban el poder del magma y que las guardaba en un almacén secreto. En el incidente del Eurasia un componente necesario para la Lanzadera Espacial estaba en su posesión, su rechazo a ayudar obligo a los Hunters X y Zero a eliminarlo.**

 **Historia de Incidente: Colonia Eurasia**

 **Eurasia era una de las colonias, ubicada en el punto Lagrangian, que había en el espacio, su estado estaba algo deplorable debido a su largo tiempo de funcionamiento. Tras la guerra con la Repliforce se planeo repararla pero Sigma contrato al mercenario Dynamo para dañarla y obligarla a caer en la Tierra. El impacto total se evitó pero el daño que ocasiono un trozo de esta daño al planeta por años.**

-¿Mattrex? Vaya que el simulador eligió un atacante pesado.- Zero se puso en guardia mientras X cargaba energía en su buster.

-Bien….es mi turno de atacar.

-¡Axl espera!- el joven reploid hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de X y fue al ataque.

Mattrex era grande pero no lento como para llamarlo tortuga, abrió la boca y lanzo una llamarada de fuego que Axl esquivo rodando a un lado para luego disparar con sus A-Bullets. Las balas impactaron en la coraza del Reploid pero no hicieron gran daño. En eso el Reploid Dinosaurio dio un salto y usando las llamas en su espalda dio un giro para embestir con estas a Axl, el Hunter saltó hacia atrás pero el enemigo tras pisar tierra se recompuso y le dio un golpe con su cola.

Axl recibió el impacto que lo hizo retroceder unos metros, Mattrex se lanzó al ataque cuando sintió el impacto de algo en su espalda. X le disparó un Charge Shot de nivel medio para llamar su atención, el T-Rex se disponía a atacar pero no conto con que Zero aparezca a un lado suyo y le corte la cola desde la base.

-Eres descuidado…- Zero le dio una patada al Reploid en la cara que lo hizo retroceder un poco.- ¿Una ayuda?

-¡Oh cállate!- Axl se levantó molesto y atacó con sus armas al Reploid en las articulaciones de la pierna haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio.

Mattrex cayó al suelo de rodillas y en eso X aprovechó en atacar con un Full Charge Shot. El enorme disparo atravesó el pecho del Reploid que cayó al suelo ya inmóvil.

 **Simulación Terminada**

La computadora dio por terminada la simulación haciendo que los hologramas desaparezcan dando paso a la cámara de simulación, X dio un suspiro mientras volvía su mano derecha a la normalidad. Zero guardó su sable para luego cruzarse de brazos mientras Axl se sobaba la cabeza. En eso los resultados de la simulación aparecieron.

 **Resultados**

 **X : 100%**

 **Zero: 98%**

 **Axl: 80%**

-¿¡80!? Viejo….

-Creo es natural tras recibir ese golpe por parte del Maverick al final.- X se acercó a Axl quien no se veía muy feliz que digamos.- Aún así es un buen record Axl.

-Si, mejoraste un 2%.- Zero habló con burla, algo que a Axl no le vino en gracia.

-¡No molestes! ¡En primer lugar pusiste la simulación al nivel más salvaje sin decir nada!

-Las batallas reales son así Axl, eres un Hunter así que debes de estar listo para todo….además que debes dejar de actuar como un idiota impulsivo.

-¡Te voy a….!

-Ya…basta.- X se puso en medio de ambos, siempre debía de calmar a esos 2.- Zero, Axl tiene razón en algo…esto era solo un entrenamiento de rutina, exageraste.- El Hunter rojo solo se miró hacia otro lado.- Y Axl, Zero tiene razón de que debemos estar listos para lo que sea y ser precavidos, si Mattrex hubiera sido real y hubieras estado solo de seguro te hubiera matado, debes actuar con más cuidado.

-Si si…- Axl dio una respuesta vaga para no admitir que se había equivocado en lo último.

X era el más calmado entre los 3 y siempre era el que calmaba los humos si las cosas se ponían como hace poco. El Hunter azul sabía que Axl era impulsivo por naturaleza pero lo compensaba por su gran habilidad, con Zero ni que decir…se conocen de años y se sabe que si hay alguien en quien puede confiar es en su amigo.

-Oye X.- el mencionado miró a Zero.- ¿No tenías que estar en otro lugar ahora mismo?

-¿Otro lugar? Mmmm…no lo recuerdo….- X miró sus anotaciones en su banco de memoria…en eso su cara se puso azul al ver que en efecto tenía algo que hacer en esos instantes….- Oh rayos….

-¡Megaman X!- el hunter se tensó al oír la voz femenina que no ocultaba su rabia.

Todos voltearon en dirección de la puerta de la cámara de simulación solo para ver a una Reploid de armadura roja-rosada, cabello rubio suelto y de ojos azules…que denotaban que estaba muy molesta.

-Alia….- X se quedo helado al ver los ojos de su amiga….estaba en problemas.

 **Perfil Hunter:**

 **Nombre: Alia**

 **Ocupación Hunter: Navegadora**

 **Rango Militar: Teniente**

 **Navegadora especializad en el análisis informático y hackeo, es la navegadora de la Unidad 17 Élite en su totalidad y en ocasiones de la Unidad 0 Especial. Amiga cercana de X, Zero y Axl. Anteriormente trabajó en el Centro de Investigaciones del Gobierno.**

-Me puede decir Comandante ¿Por qué está aquí y no ayudándome con el favor que le pedí….la semana pasada?- la Reploid tenía las manos en las caderas….mala señal.

-Pues…verás….Zero me pidió que lo ayudara en un entrenamiento de simulación.- X le lanzo la culpa a Zero que miró a su amigo con horror.

Alia pasó a ver a Zero que, si bien no lo demostraba sentía nervios de ver a Alia tan molesta, trato de librarse del castigo que de seguro ella quería dar…sin importar la víctima.

-Todo fue idea de Axl….

-¡Oye!- Axl gritó escandalizado, lo iban a usar de sacrificio.

-Ya….da igual…- Alia se dio vuelta mientras se iba haciendo que el trío de un suspiro de alivia.- ¿Qué esperas X? Aún necesito tu ayuda.- Pero parece que uno no se salvó del todo…

-Y-Ya voy.- X no quiso tentar su suerte y fue hacia ella para inmediatamente salir del lugar dejando a Zero y Axl solos.

-Oye…¿No crees que Alia es muy estricta solo con X?- El Reploid con la cicatriz miró a su superior con rareza por la extraña situación.

-Je, hay cosas que aún no sabes niño…- Zero sonrió levemente por la situación de esos 2.- Alia solo pone escusas para pasar más tiempo con él, ella nunca ha sido muy expresiva.

- _Mira quién habla….-_ Axl miró con los ojos entrecerrados al hunter Rojo…- Que da, a fin de cuentas es su problema…no el mío.

Zero negó con la cabeza la actitud del joven, aún era inmaduro.

* * *

Mientras tanto….X caminaba al lado de Alia por los pasillos de la base, el hunter observaba a su amiga….ella no había dicho nada desde que empezaron a caminar, solo miraba unos reportes que tenía en mano.

-Ehm…

-La evaluación para las nuevas navegadoras se está llevando a cabo.- Alia habló primero.- Ahora mismo están siendo evaluadas para saber a que unidad y hunter serán asignadas.

-¿Hunter? Creí que solo se les asignaría unidades…- X se mostró confundido mientras Alia les daba los reportes de las últimas evaluaciones.

-En principio si pero se decidió que algunos Hunters deberían tener navegadoras personales que complementen sus habilidades.- Alia ingresó un código en la puerta donde la evaluación se llevaba a cabo.- Tú, Zero y Axl son unos de los Hunters a los cuales se les asignará una navegadora privada.

-Veo que Signas ha estado haciendo su parte.- X miraba sorprendido laos resultados de los últimos exámenes.- Por lo que veo hay 2 que sobresalen entre todas.

-Así es. Una de ellas se especializa más en trazar rutas y encontrar caminos ocultos.- Alia cambió la imagen que mostraba los datos a una de una Reploid rubia, por su apariencia parecía de la edad de Axl.- Además la otra es una especialista en analizar enemigos, con solo ver sus datos puede deducir sus debilidades y el arma que sirve mejor. Su ratio de certezas es del 100%.- La imagen cambió a otra de una Reploid de cabello púrpura.

-Interesante…si eso le sumamos a tu habilidad de análisis y de logística…sería un equipo muy equilibrado.

X miró la zona de evaluación, en ella estaban todas las candidatas sentadas frente a unas computadoras que emulaban distintas situaciones, la mayoría casos severos de los últimos años. Sin duda esta parte del examen era la más difícil.

-Por lo que veo el 60% reprobara.- Alia miraba el monitor que indicaba el índice de éxito que cada postulante tenía hasta el momento.

-Así parece….¿Qué simulación pusiste?- X miraba con seriedad todo, sobra decir que el hunter se tomaba cada aspecto de su trabajo muy en serio.

-Puse el incidente de Sky Lagoon, según los archivos fue una situación desesperada.

 **Historia de incidente: Sky Lagoon**

 **Una de las tantas colonias espaciales, fue atacada y destruida por Mavericks siendo esto lo que causo que la Repliforce sea considerada Mavericks debido a que muchos de los miembros estaban presentes casualmente, esto llevo a la Guerra Repliforce cuando el General, líder de la Repliforce, decidió hacer un movimiento de independencia. Luego se descubrió que el Ex Maverick Hunter y catalogado Maverick Magma Dragoon, fue quien activó el sistema de autodestrucción ocasionando el incidente.**

-¿No crees que fuiste muy exigente…?- X miraba asustado a la Reploid que solo lo miró inocentemente.

-¿Por qué? Yo pase esa simulación sin ningún problema cuando fue mi evaluación.- Alia no entendía el por que X decía que era exigente.

- _Claro….el punto es que no todos tienen tu capacidad de procesamiento de la información.-_ X pensó eso más no lo dijo….no quería arriesgarse…

Ambos Reploids seguían viendo la evaluación, aún quedaban 30 minutos. X miró de nuevo los datos mientras Alia lo miraba disimuladamente, la Reploid suspiró ligeramente…siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que ella hace algo para poder tener una charla con X, este siempre pone más énfasis en sus deberes como Hunter…

- _Este idiota…¿No puede entender que deseo charlar con él sin tocar temas Hunter?-_ Decir que la rubia estaba molesta era poco.

Alia se había unido a los Hunters porque quería buscar algo diferente después de lo que pasó con su ex colaborador años atrás. Su examen para ser navegadora lo paso sin problemas, el mejor record de los últimos años, por lo que fue asignada a apoyar a los escuadrones de X y Zero. Fue en su primer día donde lo conoció…X era muy diferente a como lo creía, el Reploid no tenía el rostro de un guerrero fiero…era de un rostro tranquilo. Al principio la relación entre ambos era estrictamente profesional pero con los días ella se vio hablando más seguido con él fuera del protocolo…al principio no sabía el porqué.

-Alia.- La voz de X la sacó de sus recuerdos.- Mira esto…

La navegadora vio la pantalla y notó que el índice de éxito de las 2 reploids que Alia había mencionado tenían el índice más alto…muy por encima del resto.

-Increíble…creo que sabemos quienes estarán conmigo en la cabina central.- Alia guardó los datos en su tablet holográfica.- Ahora la pregunta es ¿A quién las asignamos?

-Creo que la de púrpura debe ser la navegadora de Zero.- Alia miró a X para que le de una justificación.- Ehm…sabes que Zero es más de atacar a los Mavericks, estoy seguro que saber la debilidad de estos le facilitará mucho el trabajo.

-Plausible…Zero a veces se molesta cuando no le doy muchos datos del Maverick objetivo.- Ambos rieron un poco.- ¿Y Axl?

-La rubia que traza rutas, ya lo conoces…es muy impulsivo para su propio bien por lo que sería bueno que le de una ruta a seguir…

-Conociendo a Axl se enfadara y hará un berrinche.- X sonrió con malicia al oír eso mientras Alia hacía lo mismo.- Megaman X, eres cruel.

-Un poco de humor no nos vendría mal en estos tiempos tan difíciles.- X bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza cosa que Alia notó.- ¿Oiste del proyecto que el gobierno está llevando a cabo.

-¿El del elevador espacial? Es la noticia del momento…en vez de gastar dinero para ir a colonias espaciales, harán que los humanos vayan a la Luna. En mi opinión es solo esquivar el problema general…

-Tal vez…pero no tenemos mucha opción más que aceptarlo…- X se sentó en una de las sillas y puso su cabeza hacia atrás.- Los ataques Mavericks si bien han disminuido no han desaparecido…los humanos deben estar cansados y este proyecto es una solución para ellos.

-Si…incluso crearon una generación de Reploids para que trabaje en las zonas relacionadas al elevador…si que tienen dinero para derrochar.- Alia se sentó también, aún faltaban 15 minutos para que el examen acabe.

-Je…sabes…a veces me pregunto si algún día podremos acabar con todo esto…

-X…- Alia se mostraba triste…siempre le fue difícil ver al Hunter tan deprimido. Ella sabía que él era un pacifista por lo que pelear nunca fue del agrado del Hunter.

-Aún así…sé que debo pelear…si quiero que la paz llegue no debo de dudar…no después de todo lo que hemos pasado.- X cambió a un perfil serio y decidido.

Alia sonrió al ver eso, ella aún recordaba los días en que X se retiró de las líneas frontales para buscar medios de paz sin tener que pelear pero en el fondo se veía que le molestaba no hacer nada…

-Y te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda, X.- el Hunter sonrío ante las palabras de su amiga aunque ella sentía que este era un buen momento…- X…ehm…yo quiero decirte algo…

-Adelante Alia.- la rubia se tenso un poco pero no era hora de la cobardía…

-Yo…tú….la verdad…yo…- y justo cuando lo iba a decir…

 **Prueba Finalizada**

 **Todos los candidatos apaguen el sistema.**

Alia bajó la cabeza decepcionada al oír eso…maldita sea su suerte…las candidatas hicieron caso a la instrucción de la computadora principal. X vio como algunas salían algo tristes sabiendo que no lo habían hecho bien mientras otras salían con sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Veo que la prueba acabo.- X sabía que en los últimos años las pruebas se hicieron más exigentes porque la situación merita navegadoras más capaces, aunque eso va de la mano con los cadetes.- ¿Qué ibas a decir Alia?

-Nada…no importa.- El tan buen ambiente se fue….un minuto más…¿Por qué la bendita prueba no duró un minuto más?- Ehm…iré a hablar con las candidatas que te hablé, con ellas no debo esperar mucho. Ya mañana pondré los resultados generales.

-Suena bien, yo iré a hablar con Signas sobre algunas cosas.

Ambos Reploids salieron de la cámara y tras despedirse para tomar caminos distintos…Alia por su lado dio otro suspiro de decepción. Mientras caminaba logró escuchar dos voces…

-Uff, el último examen estuvo difícil.- la voz sonaba algo infantil pero se notaba que era de una chica.

-¿En serio? Yo lo vi como algo que ya habíamos practicado.- la otra era una voz más refinada.

-Claro…solo lo sentiste así porque el Comandante Zero fue el Hunter que te asigno la computadora.- La voz de la chica sonaba acusadora pero tenía un toque burlesco.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡N-No! Es solo que….bueno…- al parecer la otra chica fue incapaz de hacer un contra ataque…

Alia quien oyó todo no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer la fama de Zero hace que siga ganando admiradoras…claro que se sabe que a él esas cosas no le importan. No después de la Guerra Repliforce…

 **Historia de Incidente: Guerra Repliforce**

 **Es un combate a gran escala que ocurrió años atrás contra la Repliforce, fuerza de combate independiente Reploid. El combate se inició tras el incidente de Sky Lagoon donde se consideró a la Repliforce de ser responsable del incidente. Su líder, General, declaró un movimiento independentista para librarse de los humanos y crear una utopía para Reploids. Al final se descubrió que la Repliforce fue acusada injustamente debido a mala información que fue creada por los verdaderos culpables.**

-Pues a mí me toco Axl como hunter asignado por esa computadora….Uuuyyy, como me costó hacer que siga mis instrucciones.- la chica no contuvo su rabia y pateo el muro con la punta del pie…-¡AUCH!- Graso error….

Alia a penas contuvo la risa pero era hora de ser profesional. Empezó a caminar hasta estar solo un metro de ellas.

-Buenos días.- ambas Reploids miraron con sorpresa que la navegadora encargada del examen les hable.- Veo que no están preocupadas por sus resultados.

-Ehm….pues…un poquito…- la rubia menor se rascaba la cabeza pero no perdía su sonrisa.

-Que bueno…porque justamente de eso quería hablarles.- la seriedad en la voz de Alia puso nerviosas a las dos candidatas.- Debo de decir que estoy impresionada, hace años que no vemos a candidatas con tan buen índice de éxito en esta parte de la prueba.

Ambas Reploids se sorprendieron al oír el halago de Alia…en eso captaron una cosa.

-E-eso quiere decir que…- la pelipurpura estaba con la pregunta en la boca.

-Si, ambas pasaron con méritos.- Alia respondió con una sonrisa para luego escuchar el grito de alegría de la rubia menor.

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Qué alegría, el esfuerzo valió la pena!- Su amiga no decía nada pero tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno solo me queda felicitarlas…aunque quería hablar de algo más con ustedes.- Alia se tornó seria.- Como sabrán, los últimos incidentes a obligado a los altos mandos a crear una nueva regla.

-La regla que obliga a cada Hunter de Clase S a tener su propia navegadora…había oído rumores.- la pelipurpura se mostraba sorprendida por la revelación.

-Pues no lo son…y eso es lo que vengo a hablar con ustedes.

Alia empezó a hablar con ellas, sobra decir que con cada palabra las dos nuevas navegadoras casi caen al suelo.

* * *

En otro lado de la base, X caminaba para reencontrarse con Zero y Axl tras una breve reunión con Signas, el coronel de la base, sobre los nuevos cadetes. X le informó que estos debían de seguir un entrenamiento más duro ya que los incidentes se han hecho más duros últimamente.

X siguió con su camino mientras pensaba en el proyecto del elevador espacial…este aún no le cuadraba del todo…era demasiado extraño…¿Por qué el gobierno creó una nueva serie de Reploids para ese proyecto? Algo no cuadraba…

-¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?- el hunter no se podía sacar esa sensación de la cabeza.

-¡Hey, X!- el mencionado miró a su costado para ver a Axl y Zero. El Reploid más joven fue el primero en hablar.- Al fin te encontramos. Al parecer tus asuntos con Alia no eran los únicos.

-Je, si algo así…Alia me pidió ayuda en algo referente a una navegadoras que pasaron el examen. Luego fui con Signas para hablar de los cadetes.

-Espero que le hayas dicho que deben dar un régimen de entrenamiento mayor.- Zero estaba decepcionado de los nuevos reclutas, no sabían usar un arma simple…eran unos completos novatos.

-Mencioné que deben de haber pruebas más exigentes para el reclutamiento…no podemos mandar simples novatos a su posible muerte.- X también estaba molesto pero por otra razón que la de su amigo, si bien Zero es un gran Hunter…carece de la paciencia para enseñar a novatos mientras X no está de acuerdo con que acepten a cualquiera porque simplemente el número de reclutas ha bajado en los últimos años.

-Si ya hable de eso y sobre otros problemas…Signas dice que se hará cargo con respecto a las evaluaciones de los reclutas para dar una mayor dificultad.- X empezó a caminar seguido de sus dos amigos.

-Genial, en verdad necesitan cambiar la manera en que hacen los exámenes. Los últimos cadetes no tenían un nivel tan bueno…- Axl aún recordaba a los últimos reclutas…no podían ni sostener un arma apropiadamente…era frustrante.

-Bueno eso cambiará para el próximo examen…de seguro el nivel que tendrá será como el examen de las navegadoras de este año.- Zero miró a su amigo con interés.

-¿Eso te lo contó?

-En parte…la tuve que ayudar en algunas cosas…nada importante, además me pidió ayuda con respecto a las asignaciones de algunas chicas que pasaron para ser navegadoras exclusivas de unos hunters.

-¿Entonces no era un rumor?- Axl sonó fastidiado al oír eso.- No necesito de una navegadora para hacer bien mi trabajo.

-¿En serio? Si no mal recuerdo en la misión en esa jungla no obedeciste a Alia de no ir por la zona espesa. Al final caíste en Arenas movedizas y nosotros tuvimos que sacarte.

-¡Fue un accidente!- El reploid le gritó a al hunter rojo mientras X contenía la risa.- ¡Además dudo que nosotros seamos los elegidos para ese programa!

-A decir verdad….si estamos en el programa…- X habló con timidez mientras Axl lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados…- Tú, Zero y yo somos los hunters de prioridad en esa lista.

-Un segundo….¿Yo también?- Zero se señaló a si mismo mientras X asentía.- Es absurdo…no necesito que me guíen.

-¡Digo lo mismo! Es decir…vamos, los 3 somos los mejores Hunters que hay, no necesitamos navegadoras privadas.- Axl apoyaba la opinión de Zero, X solo suspiró.

-Muchachos….no es mi decisión, según sé Alia dio la idea porque ciertos Hunters no le hacían caso.- X los miró acusadoramente mientras ambos desviaban la mirada.- Y veamos esto como un modo de aumentar nuestra eficiencia si nos separamos, Alia no tendrá que estar pendiente de los 3.

-Si claro…- Axl solo se cruzo de brazos mientras suspiraba molesto.

Los 3 Hunters solo siguieron con sus labores diarios hasta la noche, hoy no hubo incidentes para la alegría de X quien fue a su capsula de reposo. El hunter decidió revisar sus sistemas en caso de una anomalía, él sabía que sus sistemas eran aún algo complicados para los ingenieros.

-Veamos…...primero mis armaduras.

 **Armor Variable System**

 **Cargando estado de las armaduras**

 **Loading…..**

X se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba y también daba un vistazo a sus sistemas de auto reparación…

 **Chequeo Completo**

 **Glide Armor: 85% de daños, 15% funcional….**

 **Armadura no apta para un combate en su estado actual.**

X miró de mala gana el diagnóstico….ya habían pasado unos años desde su última batalla con Sigmas y el sistema de auto reparación no había logrado reparar el daño en la armadura.

 **Ultimate Armor: 100% funcional**

 **Las 8 armaduras restantes no están en condiciones de uso.**

 **Se recomienda solo usar la Ultimate Armor.**

-El mismo diagnostico…no ha cambiado nada…- X siempre notó que esa armadura desde que la obtuvo a pesar de ser dañada sus propios sistemas la reparaban sin problemas….¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía está armadura de diferente?- No importa…no resolveré nada ahora…

X solo se recostó en su capsula para poder descansar, sin espera…el hunter se quedó dormido.

* * *

En ese sueño, X se vio frente a lo que sería la luna…una luna algo rojiza….ese color le daba mala espina…

-¿Qué está….?- en eso vio que algo descendía de la luna hacia la tierra…

El ser en cuestión parecía un ángel con 4 alas pero había algo demoniaco en él….esas alas que a simple vista botaban plumas doradas empezaron a botar plumas negras y la misma luna se puso negra….todo se tornaba oscuro….

-Esto….no puede….- X vio al "ángel" en frente suyo y sus ojos eran rojos y malignos, la sonrisa que tenía era la de….un diablo….

-¡Ah!- X despertó aún con la horrible sensación de haber soñado algo así….él no era de tener sueños de ninguna clase…y si los tenía era para ver cosas de su pasado….pero este fue diferente….este lo asustó.- ¿Qué fue eso al final? ¿Un demonio?

 _X, X….-_ La voz de Alia se escuchón en su comunicador.- _X, necesito que vengas urgente al puerto de mando, ya le avise a Zero y Axl solo faltas tú._

-Voy enseguida Alia.- El hunter cortó la transmisión mientras aún se recuperaba del extraño sueño.- Solo espero que solo sea eso…un sueño…

El Reploid salió de su recamara para luego ir hacia el puerto de mando…no estaba dispuesto a tentar su suerte si Alia se molestaba. X caminó sin mucha prisa hasta llegar a la puerta que se abrió automáticamente al reconocer por sus sensores al Comandante.

-Al fin llegas X.- Axl sonrió con burla al ver que el gran X llegaba de último.

-Lo lamento…tuve una mala noche….

-¿Pasó algo malo?- Zero preguntó serio pero se notaba que se preocupaba por su amigo. El Hunter sabía que X no era de tener sueños ni él tampoco….la última vez que tuvo solo le dio malos momentos…

-No Zero….todo está bien….te lo aseguro…- X solo mostró despreocupación para no preocupar a nadie.- Veamos lo que Alia nos tiene que decir.

-Veo que ya están todos…- la Reploid navegadora apareció en escena con una expresión de seriedad.- Eso facilita y agiliza las cosas para mí.

-Vamos Alia…deja de rodeos y dinos que pasa…- Axl sonaba aburrido, la navegadora lo dejó pasar….ya se desquitará.

-Bien…todos ya saben sobre que he estado evaluando a nuevas reclutas para el puesto de navegadoras.- Los tres asintieron sin dudar.- Les comento que ya se hizo todos los arreglos para que las que pasaron el examen sean asignadas a sus respectivas unidades.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- Zero preguntó sin delicadeza…como siempre.

-Simple…dos de las candidatas pasaron el examen con grandes méritos…y como habrán oído…ustedes 3 son los de mayor importancia para tener una navegadora privada.

-Supongo que la razón de tu llamado es eso…- X preguntó serio pero en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo por las expresiones que sus amigos tenían.

-En efecto X…- Alia sacó su tablet digital para empezar a hablar.- Para el comandante de la Unidad 17 Especial, Megaman X se le ha asignado como navegadora personal a la experta en logística e información, Alia.- X suspiró mentalmente al oír eso…estaba feliz de que Alia siga ayudándolo.

-Hmph…me late que ella movió fichas para no dejar a X con otra….

-EL CAPITAN AXL….- la Reploid alzó la voz para callar al malhablado mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.- recibirá asistencia de una especialista para trazar caminos y rutas….a ver si así se te quita lo de hacer cosas impulsivamente Axl.- la chica dio un comentario personal haciendo que el mencionado se sienta ofendido.- Pasa Pallete.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una Reploid rubia de una armadura verde…era más baja que Axl y eso decía mucho….

 **Perfil Hunter:**

 **Nombre: Pallete**

 **Ocupación Hunter: Navegadora**

 **Navegadora especializad en el trazado de rutas y descubrimiento de caminos ocultos, también es capaz de realizar análisis complicados en ciertas áreas.**

-¡Hola a todos, me llamo Pallete espero que nos llevemos bien!- la nueva sonrió con energía y alegría mientras Axl deseaba darse un golpe en la cabeza con el muro.

-Un gusto Pallete.- X saludó respetuosamente a la chica mientras Zero solo asentía sin decir mucho.

-Si…un gusto chica…- Axl habló con fastidio.

-Igualmente…..chico….- Pallete habló con el mismo tono….si se veía bien se podían ver las chispas en sus ojos….

 _Son iguales….-_ Ese fue el pensamiento de todos pero Alia decidió continuar para no perder tiempo.

-Para el comandante Zero de la Unidad Especial 0 se le asignará una navegadora que lo pueda ayudar en sus luchas contra Mavericks, la navegadora es capaz de analizar a los enemigos y decir sus debilidades.

-Interesante.- Zero se mostró interesado en ello mientras Alia le pedía a la nueva que pase.

La puerta se volvió a abrir para dejar ver a una Reploid pelipurpura con una armadura del mismo color solo que el cerquillo del cabello ocultaba sus ojos.

 **Perfil Hunter:**

 **Nombre: Layer**

 **Ocupación Hunter: Navegadora**

 **Navegadora especializad en el análisis de Mavericks, puede saber las debilidades de este con solo un análisis rápido de sus características, su índice de acierto es de un 100% según los reportes.**

-Un gusto Hunters, me llamo Layer espero poder usar mis habilidades para ayudarlos en su labor.- la chica sonaba muy educada cosa que desencajo a los Hunters un segundo.

-Ummm un gusto….- Axl devolvió el saludo sorprendido.

-Un gusto trabajar contigo Layer.- X se vio un poco fuera de lugar pero se recupero.

-Espero que hagas un buen trabajo.- Zero siguió con su actitud algo opaca, no era novedad….lo nuevo era ver a la nueva navegadora sonrojada bajando la cabeza totalmente apenada.

Zero miro curioso la reacción…eso no se lo espero…mientras que los demás solo veían complicados la escena…al parecer la fama de Zero le complica algunas cosas.

-Bien….- Alia alzó la voz para no perder el ritmo de las cosas.- Ahora que todos estamos aquí vamos….

 **¡Alerta, avistamiento Maverick en el Sector E-15083!**

-¡Vamos a trabajar! ¡Hunters muévanse!- X dio la orden y al instante todos los presentes se pusieron en sus posiciones, las navegadoras se sentaron en sus zonas específicas mientras los Hunters corrían hacia las zonas de transporte para ir hacia el lugar de la emergencia.

 _-X, al parecer no es una amenaza de gran magnitud pero es una buena manera de ver como serán las cosas a partir de ahora.-_ El Hunter asintió a las palabras de su navegadora mientras veía a sus 2 amigos listos para salir.

-De acuerdo…. ¡Qué comience la misión!

Dicho eso, los 3 Hunters fueron transportados a la zona de la emergencia…esta era su primera misión con este nuevo grupo….

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta ahí el capítulo de hoy...para el proximo capítulo veamos como se desenvuelven los Hunters con sus navegadoras. Nos vemos en otro cap.**


	3. Primera Misión

**Hola a todos, hoy vengo con un nuevo cap de este fic que en verdad será terminado, si tardo en actualizar es que estoy ocupado con mi vida laboral y también con mi fic principal pero me las arreglaré para actualizar este fic mínimo una vez al mes.**

 **LorFalconX: Bueno trato de darle un aire distinto a la pareja...si yo también he leído ese fic y es una látima...Lo del Parque de Noe pasará pronto pero no en este cap...Pd: gracias por decirme...mi error.**

 **XMarkZX: Posiblemente amigo...Copy X es en mi opinión tal vez uno de los peores enemigos de todo megaman...una copia barata...Decidí que ellas lleguen un poco antes para así no romperme la cabeza en ver como hacer todos se lleven bien en la misión que tendrán... Que yo recuerde si...pero me base más en la parte del manga donde esa forma es temporal...por eso la armadura es incapaz de repararse. Además quiero darle uso a la Icarus y Hermes Armor ya que junto a la Ultimate serán las que X use.**

 **Megaman X: Paraíso Perdido**

 **Capítulo 3: Primer Misión**

La coordenada de transporte llevo a los hunters a una zona rocosa, una que se notaba había sido usada para actividades mineras debido a las máquinas que estaban ahí pero que por alguna razón fueron abandonadas. X quien fue el primero en llegar miró los alrededores….

-Por ahora no hay nada…- el hunter camino unos pasos antes de oír a su navegadora.

 _-X, aquí Alia.-_ el reploid sonrió al escuchar la voz de la joven, desde hace años que hacen esto y aún no se aburre de lo profesional que es ella en las misiones.- _Estas es un zona minera abandonada en el norte del continente americano. La señal Maverick que se detectó se halla dentro de una de las tantas minas que existen en la zona._

-Entiendo, eso explica el porqué no veo nada malo aún.- X se acercó a las máquinas y vio que estas tenían unos años aquí debido a su diseño y número de creación.- Esto está aquí por casi 20 años…

 _-Así es…al parecer tras el incidente con la Repliforce se trato de ganar más dinero con la minería para recuperarse del golpe económico que hubo pero luego ocurrió lo de Eurasia…_

X se quedó callado al recordar esos días…sin duda alguna el incidente de Eurasia fue de seguro el mayor reto que enfrentó hasta la fecha…en muchos sentidos.

-Explorare la zona de las minas. ¿Dónde están Zero y Axl?

 _-Ellos fueron transportados a otras zonas del área para crear un perímetro del área-_ X levantó una ceja…acaso…

-¿Hiciste eso para que se acostumbren a sus navegadoras o es algún tipo de venganza teniente?- Alia al otro lado del comunicador se tenso un poco…

 _-P-Para nada comandante…_ \- X negó con la cabeza, se notaba que era eso….

-No importa, mantén la señal para la comunicación e informa a los miembros de la Unidad 17 que estén en la zona que hagan un perímetro de investigación, quedas a cargo de ellos Alia.

- _Entendido comandante….y X…-_ el hunter azul escuchó lo último antes de entrar a la mina.- _Ten cuidado._

-Lo tendré…corto transmisión.- La comunicación se cortó y X empezó a caminar.- Ok, hora de trabajar.- Convirtiendo su mano en el cañon que dispara su X-buster, el hunter ingresó a la zona indicada.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo…un molesto Axl ya estaba explorando algo del interior de la mina…No era un problema…pero el joven Hunter estaba molesto por una sola razón.

 _-¡Te dije que debías ir a la izquierda!-_ Esa razón…

Desde que llegó a la zona designada, Axl ha estado soportando las indicaciones de su navegadora… Pallete era alguien que debías de considerar de cuidado ya que no duda en gritarle a los que se lo merecen, en este caso Axl. El hunter aún no estaba de acuerdo en que esa cotorra, como él la acaba de bautizar ante la obvia ira de la chica, le diga por donde debe de ir…

-¡Ya oí, no estoy sordo!

 _-¡Pues pareces uno al no escuchar lo que te digo, ahora estás más alejado del Maverick!- Pallete_ por su lado gritaba como si no hubiera un mañana, en la base todos la veían con una enorme gota de sudor…era raro.

-Agh…creí que este era un atajo…- obviamente no lo fue…

La navegadora sentía sus circuitos hervir de la ira que estaba sintiendo, su primera misión como navegadora de los hunters y le pasa esto…maldita sea su suerte.

Axl por su lado seguía caminando entre los escombros de la abandonada mina, se notaba que hubo muchos trabajos aquí y que estaban extrayendo algo, de seguro eran minerales o rocas preciosas.

-¿Qué habrán estado extrayendo de aquí?

 _-Mmm según la base de datos, esta mina extraía titanium para la construcción de Reploids…después de la Guerra contra la Repliforce era un modo de levantar la economía.-_ Pallete dio la información por pura inercia.

-Si que debió ser grande ese conflicto, X y Zero no hablan mucho de este…¿Qué habrá sucedido?- Axl entró en una de las aperturas en la zona.

 _-Sea lo que sea…debe ser un tema muy personal para ambos…no sabia que te preocupara ese tema, creí que solo te gustaba cazar Mavericks.-_ la navegadora no ocultó su sorpresa ante la actitud de Axl, el hunter solo gruño molesto.

-Para tu información, si me preocupo por ellos…son mis amigos y es natural que piense en su bienestar….si bien al inicio X tuvo desconfianza de mi…en estos años nos hemos vuelto un buen equipo, si soy un hunter ahora es porque él me acepto en su unidad…de Zero no digamos mucho, él es reservado pero un guerrero hábil y un amigo leal…- Pallete escuchaba sorprendida las palabras de Axl quien estaba llegando al final del túnel.- Agradezco que ellos me consideren un amigo a pesar de todo….

 _-Entiendo….avanza unos metros a la derecha, ahí verás una zona más amplia donde parece haber un Mechanoloid abandonado.-_ la chica sólo dio su indicación, sin duda las palabras de Axl la dejaron sin habla…pensar que quien creía era un chico arrogante pueda mostrar tal lealtad por sus amigos, su concepción de él cambio…un poco.

-Un Mechanoloid…- Axl decidió seguir la indicación para no ganarse un grito de su navegadora…tiene una fuerte voz a pesar de su tamaño.- Veo que viste mejores días grandote…

Axl se vio en una zona amplia con un Mechanoloid de excavación abandonado, la parte inferior de su cuerpo era como la de auto de transporte solo que con un gran taladro al frente mientras que la parte de arriba era como una especie de topo, incluso tenia sus garras para excavar.

-¿Y esto…?- Axl vio de cerca al enorme robot frente suyo y lo bien conservado que estaba a pesar de los años.

- _Hell Crusher…según la base de datos es un tipo de Reploid especializado en la excavación…al parecer hubo uno que trabajaba en las zonas mineras de Dopler City años atrás._

-Sea lo que sea…esta cosa no ha visto acción por un buen tiempo.- Axl solo rodeo la maquina y siguió su camino…- ¿Por dónde debo ir?

 _-Oh….¿me harás caso?-_ la Reploid no pudo evitar sonar burlona mientras el Hunter ponía una cara de fastidio.

-Si si….es mejor seguir tyus indicaciones para no perder mi tiempo…vamos que me quiero ir rápido.

- _Claro señor gruñon….-_ Pallete dio un escaneo rápido y encontró una ruta rápida.- _Ve por el camino de la derecha y hallarás una bifurcación, luego toma el camino de la izquierda._

 _-_ Hecho.- Axl empezó a caminar…no sin antes…- Y el gruñón del grupo es Zero…

- _Jejeje, ahora que lo mencionas…¿Cómo le irá con Layer?-_ La pregunta de la navegadora solo hizo que el joven se encoja de hombros mientras caminaba….sin notar que el Mechanolid atrás suyo se empezaba a mover….

* * *

-Bien…estoy en el área designada.- Zero miraba la zona donde estaba, se había decidido crear un perímetro seguro para que no haya zonas inexploradas para evitar falta de información.

 _-Comandante…según los reportes el origen de la señal de alerta no esta lejos de su posición.-_ Layer trataba de sonar lo más seria posible…a pesar de los nervios debía de hacer bien su trabajo.

-Perfecto…mantenme informado.- Zero iba a cortar la comunicación pero…

 _-Ehm…según Alia no es recomendable cortar la señal…debido a la zona recuperarla sería complicado.-_ La navegadora le informó al hunter sobre lo malo que sería hacer eso.- _Por eso Alia tiene la señal del Comandante X en línea…_

-Tch…de acuerdo….- Zero acepto de mala gana lo que debía pasar y empezó a caminar en la mina sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Layer le decía.

El recorrido era silencioso…Zero era alguien que no hablaba mucho debido a su constante actitud de lobo solitario, dentro de su propia unidad se sabía que él solo daba la orden y se iba a investigar por su cuenta…las únicas veces que trabajaba con alguien era con X y Axl…con X era normal, ambos hunters se conocían de años y confiaban en la habilidad del otro…si bien sus puntos de vista a veces son diferentes ninguno duda de la amistad que tienen los dos hunters. Con Axl era más como tratar con tu hermano menor….era exasperante a veces pero Axl era un hunter hábil….

- _Ehm….Comandante…._

-¿Qué pasa?- Zero se detuvo para oír a su navegadora.

- _Pues…le quiero informar sobre que la señal de alerta ha cambiado de origen.-_ Zero se sorprendió al oír eso.- _Al parecer lo que la originó se mueve muy rápido…_

-Algo crea la señal para luego cambiarla….- Zero dedujo lo que ocurría…esto era extraño….¿qué o quién se tomaría el tiempo de hacer algo así…? No tiene sentido…

- _Comandante….¿Eh? ¿¡Qué es esto!?-_ el grito de la navegadora alertó al hunter que preparo su sable al sentir las vibraciones que habían, con cada segundo se hacían más constantes _.- ¡Comandante a su izquierda!_

Zero saltó a un lado para alejarse de la zona que parecía ser el origen del temblo y vio como de la nada el muro de tierra era derribado para dar a paso a un enorme Mechanoloid…

-Esa cosa….no había visto uno en años…- Zero recordaba el mechanoloid que él y X enfrentaron en el incidente del Dr. Doppler.

 **Historia Incidente: Rebelión del Dr. Doppler**

 **Años atrás el famoso Doctor Doppler, Reploid científico, había creado una supuesta vacuna para el Virus Maverick, al final se trato de una cura falsa y muchos de los Reploids que se vieron involucrados en la cura se volvieron Mavericks. Al final se descubrió que Sigma estuvo tras de todo y tras esto se verificó que los datos del Virus eran casi imposibles de examinar….cosa que sigue hasta la fecha.**

 **-** _¡Comandante tenga cuidado, la parte inferior de su cuerpo es dura pero la parte superior es vulnerable, recomiendo que ataque a la cabeza!_

 _-_ Bien…veamos si la información es acertada.- Zero se puso en guardia mientras el enorme robot iba hacia él.

El Hunter dio un salto hacia un lado para evitar la estampida de la que iba a ser víctima, en eso aprovecho que estaba atrás de su oponente para saltar a su espalda y clavar su sable en la zona del hombro del robot. Este se sacudió para quitarse al hunter de encima pero Zero estaba aferrado a este, el mechanoloid empezó a moverse de un lado a otro para sacar al hunter de encima…

-Je…¿si tanto quieres que salga?- Zero saltó lejos del robot cuando vio que este iba contra un muro y chocaba contra este sin piedad.- Saldré…

El mechanoloid se recompuso y retomo su ataque, esta vez lanzando sus dos brazos mecánicos en forma de taladros hacia el hunter quien tenía una sonrisa…Zero corrió hacia los brazos que venían hacia él y con un movimiento rápido de su sable corto ambos brazos por la mitad sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Si hubiera sido unos años atrás…hubiera tenido problemas….pero ahora…- Zero saltó hacia el robot y le clavo el sable en medio de la frente….- Ahora no eres rival para mi…- el hunter vio como los sistemas del robot se apagaron para luego saltar alejándose de este.

 _-Muy buen trabajo Comandante Zero.-_ Layer felicitó al hunter quien solo guardó su sable.- _Al parecer lo que sea que este originando la señal reactivo ese Mechanoloid._

-Como sea…al parecer las cosas son más sencillas ahora que me deshice del grande.- Zero empezó a caminar para reencontrase con X y Axl….al parecer la misión de hoy iba a terminar rápido….- Por cierto….buen trabajo.

 _-Gra-Gracias….-_ Layer se sonrojo al escuchar el halago del hunter….si, este trabajo iba a valer la pena.

* * *

Con X, las cosas no eran tan complicadas….el hunter azul solo camina por el interior de la mina y si bien solo veía mechanoloids que le quería cortar el paso, él solo se deshacía de ellos…no eran problema para él.

-Al parecer el origen de la señal está cerca…- X continuo su camino hasta llegar a la zona más profunda de la mina…lo único que vio era una computadora algo vieja….abandonada.- Ok….esto no era lo que yo esperaba…

X empezó a investigar lo que había dentro de la computadora, su base de datos estaba casi vacía….solo había un archivo que llamaba su atención….

-Proyecto Paraíso….¿Qué es esto….?- X abrió el archivo….lo único que había era un montón de archivos codificados…. Trato de abrirlos o al menos de decodificarlos pero no hubo mucho éxito…obviamente la informática no estaba en su campo de trabajo.- Alia…

- _¿Qué ocurre X?-_ la navegadora escucho la voz del hunter y se puso alerta…

-Encontré una computadora abandonada en el fondo de la mina...si bien es vieja parece que fue usada hace poco….

- _¿En serio…? Conecta el sistema operativo de la máquina con tu transmisor…tratare de entrar a ella desde aquí.-_ X hizo lo que su navegadora le ordenó y cuando ella obtuvo acceso a este se sorprendió de lo que veía…- _Interesante…._

-¿Qué cosa…? Dime que hallaste…

 _-Según los datos aquí se ve que la computadora fue usada hace poco….tristemente no puedo descubrir más y los datos que hay en ella están tan bien codificados que necesitare traerlos a mi propia computadora para poder decodificarlos._

-Bien….creo que puedo hacer eso…- X empezó la secuencia de transferencia de los datos…al parecer la misión iba bien…- Un minutos….¿Y el origen de la señal….?

En eso el Hunter escuchó algo que venía desde arriba y del techo cayó algo que parecía una especia de Mechanoloid tipo tractor con brazos. X saltó hacia un lado para evitar ser aplastados pero la computadora no tuvo tanta suerte….el robot la aplastó con su caída…

-Rayos….- X se preparó para atacar mientras el robot se acercaba a él amenazantemente.

- _¡X, ten cuidado! ¡El espacio para luchar no te favorece!-_ X solo sonrió ante las palabras de Alia.

-¿Cuándo he estado favorecido en una pelea?

X disparó una ráfaga rápida de su X-buster mientras el mechanoloid recibía los impactos sin mucho problemas…era resistente, el hunter empezó a reunir energía de su buster para un disparo más fuerte mientras corría a un lado para evitar el ataque del Mechanloid que con su enorme brazo atacaba a X sin piedad. El hunter disparo un Charge Shoot de nivel medio en la parte de las ruedas para probar la resistencia de esa área….por lo que se ve parece que es una zona voluble…bien por él. Volviendo a reunir energía para un disparo más fuerte X uso las paredes de la zona como apoyo para esquivar otro ataque del robot y aprovecho eso para darse un impulso para caer atrás del Mechanoloid y al ver que la carga había llegado a su máximo se dio vuelta y disparo al pecho del robot que al recibir el impacto parte de su armadura se vio destruida por el poder del ataque….

-No eres tan rudo….- X volvió a cargar energía al ver que el robot volvía al ataque.- Veo que desea seguir…

X volvió a correr, esta vez hacia el robot y utilizando el Dash dio impulso a su salto y al estar frente al robot no tardo en disparar nuevamente a la cara de este esta vez dejando a la luz los circuitos internos de la máquina. El hunter vio que la cosa iba a seguir así si no acababa esto rápido….

-¡X!- el sonido de varios disparos llamaron la atención de hunter ya que varios de estos le dieron al Mechanoloid.

-Axl….al fin llegas…- X sonrió al ver a su amigo hunter a un lado de la entrada.

-Problemas de dirección….wow….esa cosa se mueve….creí que no podía….- Axl preparó sus armas.- ¿Y Zero?

-Ya lo conoces….llegara al final.- Axl sonrió ante las palabras del hunter.- Pienso acabar esto de un golpe…¿Puedes distraerlo?

-¿Lo dudas?- Axl corrió hacia el Mechanoloid y disparó varias ráfagas mientras usaba su Dash.

Axl esquivó un ataque del robot que sacudió el suelo un poco forzándolo a este a dar un salto y usar sus propulsores para mantenerse en el aire un rato cosa que Axl aprovecho para dispara a la cara de este dañándolo más.

-Je ¿qué tal eso feo?- En eso Axl vio como el Mechanoloid alzo su brazo pata atacar al Hunter…- Rayos….

Axl recibió el impacto y cayó al suelo con tal fuerza que le tomo un rato recuperarse del impacto.

-Deberías tener más cuidado Axl…- la voz que apareció al lado de él hizo que un gesto de rabia se marque en su rostro.

-Me lo dice el que llega tarde…- Zero estaba al lado de él con su sable en mano listo para atacar…- Solo cállate y ayúdame con esa cosa.

Zero no dijo más y solo fue contra el Mechanoloid que lo ataco con uno de sus brazos pero Zero lo corto desde la base rápidamente mientras Axl solo disparaba al pecho dañado de este ocasionando más daños en dichas zona. Varas chispas empezaron a salir del robot señal de que estaba al límite…

-¡Ahora X!- el grito de ambos Hunters era la señal.

-¡Full Charge Shot!- X alzó su brazo derecho y del cañon salió una enorme ráfaga azul hacia el Mechanoloid que nada pudo hacer para evitar el disparo.

El X-Buster impacto a su objetivo con tal fuerza que destruyo la parte superior del robot…los restos del Mechanoloid cayeron al suelo sin mucha resistencia mientras X suspiraba al ver todo terminado…volvió su mano a la normalidad mientras Zero y Axl se acercaban a él.

-Al parecer nos deshicimos del origen de la señal…- X vio que la computadora estaba hecha pedazos…nada podían hacer para salvar lo que había adentro de esta.- ¿Lograste obtener lo que te pedí Alia?

- _No…antes que la transferencia se complete esa cosa destruyo la computadora….Lo siento X.-_ El Hunter suspiró decepcionado…pero había algo que le quedaba claro, algo o alguien no quería que se los datos esos fueran obtenidos por ellos …¿Pero que hizo que la computadora genere esa señal? ¿Fue una trampa….o una casualidad?

-No importa Alia…regresamos a la base.- la navegadora asintió mientras cortaba la transmisión.

-Al parecer esta fue una misión relativamente sencilla.- Axl sacudió la suciedad que había en su armadura mientras Zero se cruzaba de brazos….- Aunque admito que esto de la navegación personalizada no ha sido tan mala idea.

-Concuerdo contigo…será un mejor medio para aumentar nuestra eficiencia en misiones de esta clase.- Incluso Zero estaba de acuerdo en como habían resultado las cosas con la navegación personalizada.

-Me alegro de oír eso amigos…- X se mostraba feliz mientras los 3 iban a la salida para poder regresar a la base Hunter….el día de hoy resultó ser muy productivo.

* * *

En la base, Alia examinaba lo que pudo obtener de los datos de esa computadora, tristemente no había

-¿Encontró algo Alia-senpai?- Pallete estaba al lado de la navegadora observando los datos que trataba de descifrar.

-No…todo lo que veo es archivo basura….no hay nada que nos resulte útil.- Alia se mostraba decepcionada de que al final no hayan obtenido información valiosa

-Pero…este nombre…"Proyecto Paraíso" suena como una pista.- Layer señalaba lo único que era capaz de leerse…- ¿No deberíamos buscar en la base de datos general?

-Ya lo hice….no encontré nada.- Alia cerró la ventana donde estaban los análisis fallidos.- Quien quiera que haya usado es computadora no dejo pistas….no hay nada….y este proyecto o es algo muy viejo o algo reciente ya que no hay nada….

-¿Nada?

-Nada.- Pallete se mostró decepcionada por el resultado.- Pero dejando esto de lado…hicieron un excelente trabajo chicas.- Ambas novatas sonrieron ante el halago de su superiora.- Es raro ver a Axl y Zero a gustos con otra navegadora que no sea yo.

-Bueno, el comandante Zero ha sido…paciente conmigo.- Layer no negaba que el hunter sonaba frío en ocasiones pero dejando eso a un lado podía notarse que había espacio para mejorar.

-Aunque sea Axl no me hizo tantos problemas como creí…- la chica solo sobo la cabeza debido al dolor que los primeros minutos de misión le generaron.

-Jejeje, bueno así es al principio….en mi primera misión estaba tan nerviosa que X lo notó….

-Al menos usted tiene un Reploid que hace caso a sus sugerencias senpai.- Pallete hizo el comentario que llevó a la navegadora líder suspirar.

-No creas que es fácil….X puede llegar a ser terco en las misiones….incluso se aleja del protocolo cuando algo llama su atención.

-Vaya….yo creí que el comandante X era de seguir las órdenes al pie de la letra.- Layer se mostró asombrada, X tenía fama de ser el hunter más respetuoso de toda la base.

-Eso es cuando son misiones simples….cuando son de escala Giga como lo fueron Eurasia y Aky Lagoon él y Zero actuaban bajo ninguna orden….si bien lo hacían sin seguir las órdenes superiores….

-Se nota que esos 2 son únicos.- Pallete se puso pensativa.- Es decir….ya llevan como….150 años desde que fueron creados y aún nos es imposible dar un escáner general a sus sistemas.

-Bueno…suponiendo que X fue creado por el Doctor Light no es sorpresa….de Zero no se sabe quien lo creo pero debió ser un genio a la par de Light….- Alia cerraba los últimos datos para mandar su informe.- Por eso ellos tardan más en las capsulas de regeración ya que sus sistemas de auto reparación se hacen cargo de la mayor parte.

-¿Y qué hay del capitán Axl?- Layer hizo la pregunta con referente al recluta más joven…

-Axl es también un misterio….no está al nivel de X y Zero pero sus sistemas son complejos además su habilidad de copia hasta ahora es de origen desconocido.- Alia mandó su informe mientras mandaba una orden de investigación a otro escuadrón.

-Pero…¿no se está usando esa habilidad de copia para la Nueva Generación?

-Solo han podido analizar la base del chip de Axl, Pallete….lo demás lo han rellenado como se pudo…..supuestamente ese chip los hace inmunes a toda clase virus….incluso el virus Sigma.

-Ojalá sea así….ya hubieron muchas falsas promesas en ese ámbito.

-Ojalá Layer….ojalá…- Alia esperaba lo mismo…ya hubo muchas muertes por ese virus….desea que no hay una más….

* * *

En lo que sería una zona llamada el Bosque de Noé, en honor a la figura religiosa que salvó a las especies de la tierra del Gran Diluvio, se hallaba una figura viendo como lo que es el elevador espacial estaba cerca de ser terminado. En su cara había una clara sonrisa….pero no una que daría tranquilidad al que la viera.

-Perfecto….todo va como lo he planeado.- la figura miró en sus manos lo que era una especie de chip….el chip que cada Reploid de nueva Generación tiene instalado.- Con este chip….ya no necesitamos de preocuparnos de ese virus….tampoco de las ataduras hacia este mundo decayente y podrido….con esto….seremos libres…un nuevo mundo será creado….un Paraíso.- La figura empezó a reír ante la sola idea de que eso pase….- Pero para ello….necesito que el padre de los Reploids haga un último trabajo….espero que estes listo X porque tú…serás la piedra angular de nuestro nuevo mundo.- Los ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad eran los mismos que X vio en su sueño…un sueño que en verdad había predicho lo que iba a ocurrir…Un Paraíso Falso…amenazaba con aparecer…..

* * *

 **Con eso ya esta el cap 3 de este fic...espero que sean pacientes ya que tengo que rejugar el Megaman X8 para tener los detalles...bueno, sin más que decir me despido, nos vemos.**


	4. Proyecto Jacobo

**Hola a todos...aquí vengo con mi dosis para este fic...si el cap salió corto pues me disculpo pero este cap es el verdadero prologo antes del inicio de loq ue pasa en el juego. Espero que les guste...**

 **alexzero: Gracias amio, es bueno verte por este lado también.**

 **XMarkZX: Es verdad...nos demostró que X pudo ser la peor amenaza del mundo...y si...Capcom nos sigue ocultando la verdad.**

 **LordFalconX: Aquí esta el cap amigo...no te preocupes...**

 **Ahora...antes de iniciar ¿alguien tiene el Megaman Legacy 2? Pues si no lo tienen...quedense así, no lo recomiendo...si bien tiene ciertas cositas extra a los juegos individuales...no es una compra obligatoria, puedes jugar los juegos de ahí en un emulador...en pocas palabras...otra vez sin un buen juego de megaman...y con lo de Capcom Vs Marvel Infinite...no le veo tan buena fe...fue apaleado por Dragon Ball Z Fighters...Capcom no es lo de antes...**

 **Sin más que decir, iniciemos...**

* * *

 **Megaman X: Paraíso Perdido**

 **Capítulo 4: Proyecto Jacobo**

-No entiendo….¿Por qué desean que vigilemos la construcción de esa cosa?- Axl estaba parado al lado de X, observando que las construcciones del nuevo elevador se lleven a la perfección, dado que ahora se hacen las pruebas de transporte.

Han pasado ya casi 6 meses desde que los hunters recibieron a sus navegadoras personalizadas, las cosas han ido bien para la alegría de mucho….X y Alia eran un buen equipo ya que se conocían de años, además ella era de las pocas personas a parte de Zero y Axl que podía llamarle la atención al hunter azul cuando este cometía una tontería….eran raras esas ocasiones pero ocurrían. X por su lado ha estado supervisando la construcción de ese enorme elevador por los últimos 6 meses dado que recibió la orden de hacerlo…para él, el elevador no era una solución al problema general…solo era una huida temporal.

Por otro lado estaba Zero con su navegadora Layer, Zero no era de los que decían mucho…era conocido por ser un lobo solitario y alguien muy serio, las únicas veces que se le veía relajado era cuando charlaba con X y Axl, con el último era más por las discusiones, pero aún así…Zero trabajaba bien con la navegadora pelipúrpura…no era que la detestara ni nada por el estilo pero trabajar con ella le hacía recordar más de una vez cuando….cierta Reploid lo ayudo en el incidente Repliforce…las heridas estaban cicatrizadas pero el dolor seguía…aún tras tantos años. Layer era un tema aparte, ella estaba feliz de ayudar con lo que podía al hunter de su admiración y daba todo de si para ayudarlo en las misiones pero notaba que Zero era distante con ella…incluso los de su unidad decían que era raro verlo entablar una charla con otros que no sean X y Axl.

Axl…el chico había aprendido a las malas la paciencia….Pallete era una navegadora capaz pero ella detestaba cuando no le hacían caso…con 6 meses de estar trabajando juntos, Axl aprendió a no tentar a la navegadora….era muy vengativa y lo había aprendido a la mala….aún así, el trabajo entre ambos era bueno…ella sabía su trabajo y lo hacía excelente, mientras él siga con sus indicaciones, las cosas van en paz. Pallete….ella era un volcán en riesgo de erupción constante, claro que eso pasa si tienes de compañero al hunter más impaciente de toda la base…aún así, la opinión de ella sobre el hunter cambió un poco al ver que no era el idiota impulsivo que solo pensaba en si mismo, se preocupaba por sus compañeros…eso era valeroso…pero aún era un idiota, según ella.

Aún así, los 6 meses últimos tuvo cambios….unos muy extremos. El gobierno…las Naciones Unidas, decidieron aplicar el Proyecto Jacobo….que consta del elevador espacial o elevador orbital…que lleva a los humanos a la luna dado que según ellos, en más seguro que la Tierra donde los Mavericks asechan. Hubo una cierta….oposición, dado que parecía absurdo gastar dinero en un proyecto que a largo plazo no era una solución. X sabía que ese elevador podía caer en malas manos….no era una locura, había pasado con la colonia Eurasia.

Sin embargo, el miedo de los humanos y la incompetencia de los gobernantes hizo que el proyecto se apruebe…y para que este funcione, se declaro que la Nueva generación de Reploids serían los que trabajen en la construcción y demás….esta generación era…"especial".

El chip de copia de Axl, que fue estudiado por varios científicos, fue reproducido...sin embargo, tal como paso con los diseños de X hace años….no podían replicar todo…había un factor que era tan avanzado que no sabían que hacer para llenar el vacío…lo que les faltaba era una matriz…una que controlaba la forma copiada, en otras palabras impedía que los datos copiados afecten al Reploid y este empiece a creer que es el Reploid que ha copiado…era peligroso pero lo que hicieron fue una jugada que sin saberlo…se arrepentirían, tomaron el mejor antivirus del mundo y lo mejoraron, inmunizar a esta generación del Virus Maverick era primordial….con eso listo, crearon una matriz…la que no podían replicar, la reemplazaron con la matriz del mejor Reploid creado…por los científicos de este siglo…Sigma.

Sí…el movimiento fue riesgoso, usaron los planos del fallecido doctor Cain y pusieron esa matriz en los chips…eso hizo que cada Reploid de nueva generación pueda copiar la forma de Sigma y usar sus habilidades….riesgoso…si….pero no les importo. Con ello, el chip de copia estaba listo…luego solo pusieron el ADN de otros Reploids en ellos y listo, la nueva generación estaba lista para trabajar.

La versatibilidad de la nueva generación era perfecta para el proyecto….eran capaces de acostumbrarse a los cambios de climas, incidentes, etc. Eso hizo que el elevador este terminado en menos de 4 meses….además, ya se estaban haciendo los viajes de prueba y todo resultaba perfecto….X solo suspiro al ver todo, no negaba que el elevador era un idea buena para otras cosas pero….no una solución al problema Maverick.

-X…¡X!

-Oh….¿qué?- el hunter azul miró al hunter más joven con confusión.

-¿Qué te parece esto de la nueva generación?- Axl en lo personal no estaba muy comodo con ser considerado un prototipo, si bien es cierto que no se sabe quien o como fue creado…el ser llamado así era muy molesto.

-Es…complicado, si bien según sus sistemas son inmunes a todos los virus debido a su chip de copia….no podemos tener eso con certeza. Y también esta eso de que el gobierno esta muy…confiado.- X no era de los que se oponía al gobierno dirigido por los humanos, sabía que hay buenos líderes pero….en los últimos años….

-Oh bueno….mientras no nos manden a la basura…- Axl se cruzó de brazos mientras X sonreía.- Y Zero la tiene fácil…él esta entrenando a los cadetes.

-Jejeje…¿en verdad crees que Zero, como lo conoces, está feliz haciendo eso?- Axl se puso pensativo un segundo y soltó una risa. Sí….eso sería digno de verse.

Al mismo tiempo….

-¡Vamos cadetes, están en el nivel básico de simulación!- Zero daba las indicaciones a los nuevos reclutas mientras Alia tomaba nota del desempeño.- Esto da pena….

-Vamos Zero…no seas tan duro con ellos, son cadetes.- Alia trataba de que su amigo mantenga la calma, cuando ella ayudaba a X en esto él tomaba las cosas con más calma…se notaba frustrado a veces…si…pero tenía la paciencia de su lado….Zero no….

-Hmph….X es muy blando….ahora lo que estos novatos necesitan es un entrenamiento intensivo.-Alia suspiro al escuchar eso. No le gustaba ver así a los reclutas pero….debe de admitir que los últimos años ha tenido un bajón de calidad.

-Casi pareciese que nos quieren bajar la calidad de nuestras acciones…es raro…- Alia vio una estadística…esta demostraba que en los últimos años, la eficiencia de misiones ha bajado…solo X, Zero y Axl mantienen su índice.

-Desde que ese nuevo ministro llegó…pareciese que no quiere que aumentemos nuestras fuerzas.- Alia miró confundida al hunter.- Hable con Signas ayer, según lo que me dice hay un nuevo inversionista en todo este asunto de los hunters y también del nuevo proyecto…es un Reploid.

-¿Un Reploid? Creí que no dejarían a uno entrar en un lugar donde los humanos están….al mando.

-El punto es…que al parecer fue él quien promovió el proyecto del elevador…fondos que pudieron ir a nosotros se fueron a ese estúpido elevador.

-Zero….sabes que los humanos tienen miedo…con lo de Eurasia la bomba se desato….y lo más reciente, lo de Red Alert…no creo que haya humanos que deseen más conflicto.- Zero solo cerró los ojos.

-Un mundo donde no hacer nada….donde no podamos luchar por la tan anhelada paz y huyamos de nuestro problema….es un mundo que ya cayó en la desesperación.- Alia se asombro de escuchar las palabras del hunter…pero tenía razón….poco a poco el mundo en general solo está huyendo….- Se acabo la simulación…descansen.- Zero dio la orden y el entrenamiento de los cadetes acabo…todos ellos cayeron exhaustos al suelo.- Te dejo a ti el informe….

-Z-Zero….- El hunter se fue dejando a la chica sola….ella solo suspiro al ver que tenía un trabajo aparte…de nuevo….- Rayos….detesto que haga eso.

Alia se puso a escribir el informe y resultados de entrenamiento pero….la charla con Zero no se iba de su cabeza…los fondos que eran para ellos….fueron al proyecto….eso no la dejaba tranquila ¿Por qué usar fondos para las fuerzas militares en un proyecto que puede fracasar? No dice que este mal pero….ahora están en "guerra" un ataque de gran escala Maverick puede pasar…en los últimos años ha habido 7….el de Eurasia siendo el más….fatal. Aún recuerda ese día…era común, de pronto todo se fue al diablo por el Virus Sigma…luego vino la situación de Zero, el choque de un trozo del Eurasia en la Tierra….la desaparición de X unos días antes de ser encontrado en la zona….la supuesta muerte de Zero….fueron días horribles….pero irónicamente la hicieron entender lo difícil que es este trabajo….muertes hay…incluso ahora no olvida a los Hunters que perecieron…

-Alia, aquí tengo la información que pediste.- Pallete apareció en escena con una tabla de datos.- Al parecer tenías razón…

-Déjame ver….- Alia reviso la información….justo lo que no quería que se confirme en su cabeza.- Alguien está planeando algo…

La situación que paso hace unos meses dejo a Alia con varias dudas…ese firewall…ese Mechanoloid….algo o alguien estaba moviendo algo desde las sombras…"Proyecto Paraíso" ese nombre iba a dar un gran problema.

* * *

-Detesto los turnos nocturnos….- X caminaba alrededor de la base del elevador orbital.

X se había quedado a hacer guardia ya que Axl había sido llamado por Pallete a la base, al parecer ella desea hablar unos términos con él…El hunter sonrió al ver que la chica era la típica tsundere, amable pero lo oculta con sus ataques de ira….la víctima es Axl. Ahora que lo pensaba…estaba seguro de que Axl ya hubiera enloquecido pero….

-Parece que todo va bien….- X miró el cielo y la luna estaba tan bella como siempre…- Zero es el que me preocupa…Aún tras todos estos años…no te ha olvidado Iris.

 **Información de Reploid**

 **Nombre: Iris**

 **Historia: Iris era una Reploid que fue creada como parte del proyecto guerrero perfecto, se deseaba crear un Reploid del potencial de X pero la parte guerrera y amable no podían unirse perfectamente….por lo que se creó dos Reploids. Iris fue la que heredo la parte amable, una chica de gran corazón que fue amiga de Zero y X en el tiempo que estuvo en la base Hunter. Lamentablemente el incidente Repliforce ocurrió y ella fue una de las víctimas al caer en la locura tras perder a su hermano…su muerte fue a manos de la persona que amaba…Zero.**

X sacudió la cabeza al recordar el estado de Zero tras ese día…era un sombra de lo que era…era triste verlo así…él en verdad la amaba aunque nunca lo dijo o lo demostró. Incluso ahora él piensa en ella de vez en cuando…ella fue una víctima de esta guerra…ella no merecía morir.

-Ni si quiera pudimos salvar su cuerpo….ahora que lo pienso…es triste que no hayamos podido despedirnos de ella.- X abrió sus archivos de memoria…en este había una foto….una donde estaba él un poco más joven, Zero y el Dr Cain…como extraña al buen doctor…fue un guía en sus primeros años de vida y si bien tuvieron sus…desacuerdos, le tenía una alta estima.

La luna era su única compañía….al menos eso creía….

 _-¿X?-_ la voz de Alia saco al hunter de sus monótonos pensamientos.- _¿Cómo estás?_

-¿Alia…qué haces despierta?- X se asombro de escucharla….no era que le moleste pero….ya era más de medianoche.

- _Tome el turno nocturno….no me parecía justo que solo tú estés despierto_.-. X sonrió ante el gesto de la navegadora…- _Y….¿Cómo va todo ahí?_

-Nada de que informar…todo esta….tranquilo, lo único inusual sería la enorme luna que hay.- Alia rio un poco por el comentario del hunter.

-Bueno _….si deseas cosas inusuales debes saber que dentro de unos días habrá luna roja_.- X se sorprendió al escuchar eso…..¿Luna Roja…podría ser?- _¿X, que pasa? Te callaste de repente…_

-No….no es nada….- X decidió dejar la tonta idea a un lado…era un sueño, nada más.- Sabes…a veces me pongo nostálgico cuando no hay nada que hacer.

- _¿Así?_ \- Alia escuchaba como el hunter seguía caminando mientras hablaban.- _¿Qué recuerdas?_

 _-_ Hmmm…a veces el día en que desperté…aún recuerdo la cara de asombro del buen Cain…je, casi le da un infarto cuando me ve.- Alia rio ligeramente al imaginar eso.- Ojala lo hubieras conocido….

 _-Según la base de datos….falleció unos meses antes del incidente con la Repliforce ¿Verdad?-_ El silencio de X fue toda la respuesta necesaria.- _Debió….ser difícil…._

-Ya era un hombre de edad….los Reploids no envejecemos…si nos importa un humano, estamos condenados a verlo morir…a menos que pongamos límites de vida en nosotros.- Alia se puso pensativa…era una idea extraña pero….podía acortar las diferencias entre humanos y Reploids si se aplica.

 _-Fue él quien creo a Sigma….estoy segura que debió sentirse….mal al saber que paso con él._ \- X recordó el día en que Sigma se reveló….ese día….él y Zero por pura casualidad lo encontraron en una base Maverick haciéndolos creer que recién había llegado….una vil trampa, una donde no pudo evitar que unos misiles fueran liberados….

-Sigma no era el mismo…el virus lo consumió pero….por ser el que tenía el mejor antivirus creado hasta la fecha el virus muto con él….no lo supimos hasta el incidente con el Doctor Dopler.

- _Y pensar que mientras todo eso pasaba….yo ayudaba a crear Reploids para el gobierno…-_ X miró la zona de embarque, no había nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Cuántos años de activación tenías cuando te uniste a los Hunters?- Alia se cruzo de brazos en su lugar…esa pregunta no estaba bien aceptada.

- _No deberías de preguntar la edad de una chica X….humana o Reploid.-_ X pestañeo varias veces….¿tan malo es?- _Bueno…tenía….unos 5 años creo….no lo recuerdo bien….además considero un lujo ya tener casi 20 años funcionando….con todo lo que ocurre._

-Mírame a mi…tengo más de 30 años de activación…Zero también….aunque creo que él es un poco más dado que según los reportes de donde lo hallaron, la capsula que lo tenía fue abierta unos meses antes que la mía…..

- _Curioso…tal vez un error en la capsula….pero el punto X…¿Por qué traes eso a la conversación?-_ X suspiro…a veces actuaba tan humano que olvidaba que era un Reploid.

-Nada…es solo que….pienso lo afortunado que somos de haber vivido tanto cuando varios Reploids no pasaron a veces ni un año.- Alia se sorprendió al escuchar eso….X uso la palabra vivir en vez de decir funcionar….

 _-X…._

\- A veces me pregunto si hay algo más para nosotros tras….morir…..- El recuerdo de los que mato…de los inocentes que murieron víctimas de esta guerra….no lo dejaban….y siempre iba a lo mismo…¿había algo más para ellos, unas máquinas, tras….morir?

 _-No lo sé…quizás si….quizás no….lo único que estoy segura es que….estoy feliz de estar aquí….de poder ayudar en lo que puedo en esta guerra con la esperanza de acabarla un día….feliz de estar con ustedes….contigo…..-_ Alia habló con sinceridad….esa era la realidad, ella no pensaba en si había algo para ellos tras el fin de sus días de activación….solo disfrutaba cada día que seguía funcionando….ella sabía lo especial que era X, él era tan humano que no usaba términos como días de activación o apagarse normalmente, si lo hacía era porque no quería generar confusiones con otros Reploids pero hoy ella noto que él…se sentía vivo….como cualquier ser vivo.- _No pienses en eso X…._

-Alia…..gracias…..- el hunter agradeció las palabras de su navegadora, en verdad disfrutaba cada momento con ella….desde uno simple como este…era especial para él. Alia sonrió tiernamente al escuchar ese sincero gracias….

Mientras eso pasaba….en una de las partes más altas del elevador, una donde se llevaba un transporte de varios Reploids a la cima….había un problema, el transporte estaba….desencajado con el riel de transporte…estaba flaqueando…las chipas que se generaban por el contacto entre el aparato y el elevador eran evidencia suficiente de que algo andaba mal…. En un abrir de ojos….este se desprendió y salió volando…..X escuchó el sonido de algo fuerte…como si fuera el desprendimiento del metal….al alzar la vista….vio como uno de los transportadores caía a tierra.

-¡Oh no!- El hunter solo vio el impacto de este en la zona aledaña donde estaba….la explosión creo un gran fuego…este era enorme.

- _¡X! ¿¡Qué ocurrió!?-_ Alia noto las señales de calor que había….había fuego….

-Un accidente….- acercándose lo más que podía…- Agh….Alia, llama a la base e indica lo que ha pasado.

 _-Ya lo hice…estarán en el lugar en 5 minutos.-_ X asintió a las palabras de la navegadora…pero…algo se empezó a mover en el fuego.

-¿Qué diablos…?- X miró que de entre los escombros del transporte emergió algo…un Reploid…pero no era cualquier Reploid.

X abrió los ojos con sorpresa…esa figura…esa apariencia…era él….era Sigma…pero lo peor vino luego, tras el que acaba de emerger…salió otro…luego dos, para que luego emerjan varios Sigma ante el horror del hunter azul…su peor enemigo frente a él…y esta vez era un ejército…

-¿S-S-Sigma?- X activó su cañon en su brazo, listo para cualquier ataque…miró atento a los Sigmas…notó algo curioso…eran idénticos a la apariencia original de Sigma…cuando el Reploid aún era un Hunter.

X sintió que algo no andaba bien…en eso, los Reploids se movieron para dar paso a alguien…ese alguien era más pequeño que Sigma...era de una armadura blanca, a primera instancia dudas si es un Reploid masculino o femenino debido a sus facciones pero…lo que lo ponía incómodo era su mirada, era como si mirara a los demás con superioridad.

-No debe preocuparse por que lo ataquen…Hunter.- la voz del nuevo Reploid, algo aguda pero que no indica que sea femenina.- Este accidente solo nos demuestra que aún hay cosas que arreglar con el elevador.

X no bajaba la guardia, ese Reploid no le preocupaba…los Sigma ahí presentes si…el Reploid sonrió y siguió hablando.

-Debido al accidente, nos vimos forzados a copiar la apariencia de Sigma para sobrevivir la caída y explosión…- uno de los Sigma se transformó en un Reploid más pequeño, uno simple…luego los demás hicieron lo mismo…era…

-Habilidad de Copia…la habilidad de Axl…-X había oído la capacidad de la nueva Generación pero verla con sus ojos era otra cosa…además el hecho de que copiaran a Sigma…eso era…

-He de admitir que…el cuerpo de Sigma es muy resistente…si no lo usabamos pudimos haber sufrido algo fatal.- El Reploid hablaba calmado…en eso se escucho las sirenas del grupo de rescate y apoyo…- Que bien…llegaron…vamos, todos ustedes necesitan reparación y mantenimiento.

Los Reploids aceptaron sin dudar las palabras del Reploid y se iban a marchar no sin antes.

-Agradezco su ayuda en llamar a los técnicos Hunter X…sin duda su reputación de ayudar a los que lo necesitan lo procede.- X salió de su asombro y solo hizo una pregunta.

-¿Quién eres?-El Reploid sonrió…

-Me llamo Lumine, soy el que dirige el Proyecto Jacobo y el elevador Orbital…espero nos llevemos bien, X.- dicho eso, Lumine y los demás Reploids se retiraron, dejando a X confundido…Alia quien aún escuchaba todo no pudo evitar…sentir escalofríos al oír el peculiar nombre del Reploid.

- _Lumine….Lucifer…el que trae la luz…_ \- los sistemas de la chica asociaron el nombre con el del ente bíblico…ese ser que se rebeló a Dios...el que trajo caos al mundo.

* * *

Lumine estaba sentado en el transporte que lo llevaba a un lugar para recibir mantenimiento…ser el líder del proyecto Jacobo y una figura de influencia en el gobierno actual tiene sus ventajas…aún así, este accidente tuvo sus ventajas…vio a X, el ser que es el origen de todos los Reploids…se notaba que él no era como el resto de Reploids…había algo más es él…casi parecía que veías a un humano…a pesar de que él era técnicamente el prototipo de todos los Reploids…también era la prueba máxima de la evolución de las máquinas…

-Perfecto…es hora de iniciar nuestro proyecto.- Lumine sonrió mientras escuchaba la respuesta de alguien…estaba hablando con alguien a través de un comunicador.- Sí…actúa de una vez, necesito que los Hunters se confundan…si…creo que un viejo amigo de esos hunters sería un buen inicio…si, haré como lo ordenes….Sigma.

El telón de una nueva batalla se estaba levantando…una batalla que haría cambiar al mundo.

* * *

 **Bien...ahí vamos...la verdadera historia esta por comenzar...quise ser un poco profundo en los pensamientos de X, como saben él es un robot pero es tan humano como nosotros...tiene sus dudas y defectos y eso lo hace especial...X se cuestiona a veces pero sigue adelante por su meta de la paz real...aún así se pregunta sobre su lugar en esta vida...**

 **Los conocedores verán una referencia a Megaman ZX en la conversación entre X y Alia, además que tuve que improvisar con eso del chip de copia dado que su origen y demás es desconocido...Lumin hizo su aparicion...mi idea es mostrar lo manipulativo que es, ya que muchos saben ya el final del juego...el diablo es manipulador...Nos vemos.**


	5. Una Nueva Amenaza

**Hola a todos, otra dosis de Megaman X para todos...me he estado jugando el juego de nuevo...los feelings vienen a mi...**

 **alexzero: Si amigo...la cosa se pone seria**

 **ChampionRed15: Gracias amigo, se aprecia...trato de hacer a los personajes más canon porque quiero mantener sus esencias...lo de los sentimientos...eso se verá...en mi caso me gusta más pensar en la acción...Pokemon es un gran juego pero Megaman X es insuperable en especial su primer juego...un juegazo, perfecto en todo el sentido. Si amigo, Lumine no es sencillo pero no es imposible como el Sigma del primer Megaman X. Aquí esta el nuevo cap.**

 **Megaclark: Gracias amigo...vaya, no lo note.**

 **LordFalconX: Que bueno amigo...aca esta el nuevo cap.**

 **XMarkZX: Clara referencia amigo...estoy de acuerdo contigo...Capcom...me has decepcionado...¿Han visto los ultimos Gamepaly de Megaman X Corrupted? Esta genial... Pd. ¡Viva Goku!**

 **Hora del inicio amigos...¡Que inicie la misión!**

* * *

 **Megaman X: Paraíso Perdido**

 **Capítulo 5: Nueva Amenaza**

-¡X, hay una alerta Maverick!- el grito de Alia fue lo primero que el hunter escuchó al llegar a la sala de control del cuartel.

Habían pasado 2 días desde el incidente en el elevador, si bien no hubo víctimas si hubo un ligero golpe económico dado que debido a las aún existentes fallas en proyecto, este se ha visto cerrado hasta nuevo aviso…tal vez hasta que arreglen el problema. Pero las cosas no quedaron ahí…

Tras contar lo que paso en el elevador y lo que esos Reploids hicieron…más de uno se quedó sin habla. Zero soltó un gruñido de rabia al escuchar que los datos de su enemigo jurado estaban en cada Reploid de nueva generación…era absurdo.

Axl se sintió conflictuado…él era el primero de los Reploids en tener el chip de copia pero el hecho de que hayan usado sus diseños y demás junto a datos de Sigma para crear a todos esos Reploids…no era algo agradable de oír y más si Sigma fue el responsable de que Red Alert, su primera familia, fuera cazada debido a que los volvió Mavericks.

Las navegadoras nuevas sabían de Sigma por reportes pero Alia sabía de primera mano la amenaza que Sigma era y no pudo evitar dar su opinión contra el método que se uso para crear esos chips…puede que según lo último sean inmunes a los virus pero si algo ha aprendido con los años es que nada es infalible.

Eso nos lleva al día de hoy…X llegó a la sala de comunicaciones para hablar con Alia cuando lo primero que escuchó de ella fue de un ataque Maverick…vaya manera de empezar el día.

-¿Dónde?- Alia tecleo rápidamente para encontrar la zona afectada…abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de lo que halló.

-En el Parque Noé en el Punto Galapagos…cerca al elevador espacial…- X afilo la mirada al escuchar eso…sospechoso…- La señal del Maverick en cuestión es grande…debe ser de un gran tamaño.

-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo.- X miró a los Reploids en la zona esperando órdenes.- Los navegadores alerten a las zonas cercanas, los hunters de rango B creen un perímetro en la zona, hunters de rango A investiguen y busquen al Maverick y/o a civiles. ¡Muevanse!

-¡Si, señor!- todos acataron la orden de X, si bien Signas era el líder táctico…X siempre tenía ese extraño aire de liderazgo en estas situaciones.

-¡X, he logrado contactar con Axl!- Pallete logró encontrar a Axl quien estaba de patrullaje en la zona del elevador.

- _¡Hey X, ya oí lo que esta pasando!_ \- se escuchaba el sonido de la moto en el que el hunter estaba.- _¡Estoy yendo para allá, te veo en la entrada!_

-Copiado…no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue Axl.

- _¡Copiado, Axl fuera!-_ Pallete suspiró al escuchar el término de la comunicación.

-El comandante Zero dice que los alcanzará lo más rápido que pueda.- Layer dio el mensaje del hunter rojo, Zero tuvo una misión rápida con miembros de la Fuerza Aérea Reploid.- Esta yendo en un avion para poder alcanzarlos.

-Él siempre llegando con estilo.- X no pudo evitar sonreír, su amigo nunca cambia.- Alia, Layer y Pallete den el soporte y toda la información que necesitaremos.

-¡Entendido!- Las tres navegadoras iniciaron su trabajo mientras X corría al centro de transporte.

El hunter azul no pudo evitar dar un suspiro, otro día…otra misión…debía de llegar rápido para reunirse con Axl, conociéndolo estará impaciente de iniciar…aún era un niño en ciertas cosas. Tras llegar a la cámara de tele transporte, el encargado le informó que todo estaba listo…sin más que esperar, el Hunter se paró sobre la plataforma para iniciar la transferencia.

* * *

No tomó mucho para que X se viera en la entrada del parque Noé, un lugar que fue inaugurado hace un año y que además se le nombró así en honor a la figura bíblica del mismo nombre, la gran cantidad de flora y fauna del lugar también era un peso en lo que al nombre se relacionaba.

-¡X!- Axl apareció en escena con su chaser, el joven hunter se bajó del vehículo bien llegó y fue con su compañero.- ¿Todo en orden?

-Por ahora sí…Alia y Pallete deben de comunicarse con nosotros pronto.- X convirtió su mano en el cañón del X-Buster.- Por ahora entremos.

-¡Bien por mí!- Axl sacó sus pistolas listo para la acción.

Ambos hunters empezaron a adentrarse en el lugar, al estar más dentro de este notaron que el lugar estaba muy callado…demasiado. Eso no era buena señal…debían de tener cuidado.

 _-X, tengo información para ti.-_ la voz de Alia fue escuchada por ambos hunters.- _El enemigo esta de camino al área de un almacén abandonado del parque. Pero hay varios Mechanoloids en el camino, ambos tengan cuidado._

 _-_ Entendemos Alia, iremos de inmediato…¿Listo Axl?- el joven sonrió a la pregunta.

-Listo cuando tú lo estes X.

- _Tengan cuidado ustedes dos, no sabemos nada del Maverick enemigo. Zero está en camino…_

-Muy bien…más te vale que no vaciles X o te puedo robar el protagonismo.- X suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

 _-¡No actúes como un idiota y céntrate en la misión!-_ el grito de Pallete hizo que el hunter se tome la cabeza para calmar el zumbido en sus sensores auditivos.

X y Alia rieron, un poco de risa para empezar una nueva misión…hora de iniciar la misión.

X y Axl corrieron en dirección a la zona de almacén que Ali dijo, en su camino notaron a los Mechanoloids enemigos, habian unos que parecían lanza misiles, unas abejas robots…nada fuera de lo ordinario.

X cargó su bustet hasta el máximo nivel y dio un disparo potente al medio del grupo enemigo, el disparo acabó con un gran número mientras los que se salvaron mantuvieron distancia. Uno de los lanza misiles atacó con misiles térmicos, Axl no tardó en dar un salto y disparar en medio de este a los objetos enemigos. Los misiles explotaron y en medio del humo, varias balas salieron para impactar al que realizó el ataque. El robot se quedó inmóvil tras ser baleado, X lanzó varios disparos pequeños con su buster para acabar con las abejas.

Tras unos minutos, la zona ya estaba despejada y libre para avanzar. Ambos hunters decidieron usar el Dash para apresurar el ritmo…en medio de este sintieron un ligero temblor…

-¿Y eso?- X le hizo una señal de silencio a Axl…señaló la zona de los árboles…en medio de este, emergió un Mechanoloid gigante…- ¿Para que hablé…?

El robot en cuestión era grande, parecía un cangrejo, tenía una enormes pinzas y ninguna parecía ser de decoración.

-¡Cuidado!- X gritó la advertencia al ver que el robot atacaba con sus tenazas.

El hunter reaccionó rapido pero Axl tardó un segundo, uno que le permitió al grandote atraparlo. El joven se quejaba del dolor, esa cosa era fuerte…

-¡Sueltame crustáceo super desarrollado!- Axl disparo varias veces a la cabeza del robot pero las balas rebotaban, sin ocasionar un daño significativo.- ¿¡Bromeas!?

-¡Axl, resiste!- X disparo varias veces a la cara del robot para distraerlo. Debía salvar a Axl primero…

Axl por su lado disparó varias veces a la tenaza que lo tenía prisionero. Mientras eso pasaba, X saltaba entre los árboles ya que el robot ese quería escapar, no podía dejarlo ir con Axl. Cargó energía en su cañon y de este empezó a salir energía, chispas de poder…el buster estaba cargado y listo para disparar.

-¡Axl, prepárate para un impacto!- X saltó hacia la tenaza que tenía a su amigo y le apuntó.

-¡Oh rayos!- El joven cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes listo para el disparo.

El buster impacto la tenaza con tal fuerza que el robot soltó a Axl, chipas salieron del miembro mecánico, el cangrejo optó por retirarse por ahora…Axl por su lado se tomaba su lado derecho, unas chipas salían de ese lado.

-Maldita sea…baje la guardia un segundo y pasa esto.- los sistemas del hunter hacían un escaneo rápido.- 70% de energía…pudo ser peor.

-¿Estás bien?- X se acercó al joven quien asintió.- De acuerdo…Alia ¿Sabes a donde fue?

 _-Si…esta yendo al norte._

-Entiendo…Axl ¿Creed poder hacerte cargo de esta área? Lo mejor ahora será ir por separado.

-Dejamelo a mi X, esta ligera herida no es nada.- El hunter azul asintió y se adentró en la espesa vegetación del lugar.- Ay…esto no salió bien…

 _-Eso te pasa por confiado._ \- Pallete regaño al joven.- _Tienes suerte que no te sujeto más fuerte._

-Como sea…lo mejor será que me encargue de los Mavericks en esta zona.

 _-Si…sigue el camino a través del acantilado, la zona de las cataratas esta infestada…si tienes problemas no dudes en avisar._

-Si mamá…- la rubia gruño molesta por la burla.

Axl dio un salto para luego activar sus propulsores de planeo. No le tomo mucho llegar a ver que los Mavericks estaban atacando la zona y la vegetación se estaba viendo afectada por ello.

El hunter revisó la energía en sus sistemas, ese 70% aparecía con un signo de advertencia. Indicaba que se cansaria más rápido…Axl decidió tomar un acercamiento más discreto…desde lo lejos activó sus sensores de mira lejana y apuntó a los misiles que unos de los Mechanoloids tenía…el disparo fue preciso y mortal. El misil explotó destruyendo a los enemigos cercanos, Axl aprovechó el humo para pasar desapercibido y en medio de este disparo a cada enemigo que sus sensores térmicos reconocían…si algo que no dudaba de agradecer en su diseño era que por ser alguien de ataque a distancia tenían sensores de distinto tipo para casos como estos.

En menos de 5 minutos, Axl había acabado con los enemigos del lugar. Tomó un suspiro al ver que su indicador de energía bajo un 5%.

-Debo de hacer que me vean tras volver a la base.- El huntet se tomó la herida un instante antes de avanzar más.

Tras unos pasos y estar cerca a la cascada, notó que varios Mechanolida ya estaban destruidos por varios cortes…suspiró al conocer al autor de esto. Apresuro el paso para alcanzar al huntet responsable. No tardó mucho ya que antes de llegar a la cascada, Zero miraba los alrededores con su clásica seriedad.

-Al fin apareces.- Axl habló burlón, Zero solo volteó al escuchar a Axl. Sonrió con gracia al ver el daño en el hunter.

-Veo que tienes problemas.

-¡Cállate! Encima llegas tarde y vienes a hacer el trabajo en mi zona.- Zero solo suspiró…

-Deberías tomar las cosas con calma, esa herida te puede costar caro.- Axl se tomó la herida para luego acercarse a Zero.

-No importa, soy un hunter…haré mi trabajo hasta donde resista…

-Ese es el espíritu…vamos…siento que hay algo en la cascada.- Ambos dieron el salto hacia la base de esta…

De repente, el agua empezó a salpicar con fuerza de la cascada. Ambos hunters alzaron la vista al ver que el mismo cangrejo de hace rato estaba ahí…

-¡¿Esa cosa, no que X fue tras ella!

- _X siguió su rastro pero el Maverick tomó una nueva dirección, X esta yendo hacia el almacén.-_ las palabras de Pallete hizo que ambos Hunters se pongan en guardia.

Tras esquivar un ataque de la tenaza de esa cosa, Axl disparó a quemarropa a la cara del crustáceo. Este se cubrió con una de sus tenazas mientras Zero saltaba hacia una de las patas y daba in corte a la extremidad derecha de esta. El robot dio una especie de rugido pero no cayó, al contrario…se veía molesto…sus sensores ópticos pasaron a rojo…

-Esta molesto….

-No me digas…- Zero no estaba de humor para el sarcasmo de Axl, tras esquivar otro ataque de la tenaza Zero decidió hablar con Layer.

-¡Layer, dime que tienes algo para destruir a esta cosa!- la navegadora leía con velocidad un informe, planos y demás sobre el robor crustáceo.

 _-Se llama Crabs-Y, es un Mechanolid que servía como guardián del parque, ese el porque tiene tan buena versatibilidad en el lugar._

-Muy bonito…¿¡Algo que lo mate!?- Axl esquivó una roca que esa cosa le lanzó, el daño en su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura…su energía bajó a 50%

- _Si…según los informes, es muy débil a ataques conjuntos…no los resiste bien._ \- Zero sonrió por la noticia.

-Perfecto…Axl, prepara las balas especiales.- Zero se puso en guardia mientras reunía energía en su sable.

-¿Haremos eso…? Genial…- Axl cambió de balas y se puso en guardia…

Crabs-Y sacó de su espalda unos cangrejos robot más pequeños…en un intento de mantener lejos a los hunters pero…no espero lo siguiente.

Axl disparó varias ráfagas a los cangrejos pequeños mientras Zero los cortaba con velocidad y precisión…tras acabar con los más pequeños fueron tras el grande. Axl cargo sus balas a cierto punto y disparó a quemarropa mientras Zero con su sable hizo varios cortes al Mechanoloid.

 **-¡Double Attack, Slashing Barrage!**

Ambos hunter realizaron su ataque conjunto, uno que ellos y X estuvieron entrenando por meses…el Double Strike era un ataque conjunto…uno donde todo el poder iba a un solo punto o enemigos.

El cangrejo al recibir el ataque conjunto de los hunters se empezó a sobrecargar. Sabiendo que quedarse era una tontería, decidió huir. Escapó atrás de la cascada dejando a ambos hunters en el lugar, quienes estaban cansados…el Double Strike era un ataque poderoso pero cansaba…

Axl se tomaba su herida mientras se sentaba al lado de la cascada…su energía bajo a un 30%...odiaba admitirlo pero continuar era peligroso para él, sus propios sistemas le decían que se recuperer.

-¿Estás bien Axl?- Zero tomó al joven del hombro, este solo sonrió un poco.- Debes descansar…yo avanzare para encontrarne con X y eliminar al Maverick.

 _-Zero tiene razón Axl…tus sistemas de reparación deben de encargarse de esto…descansa.-_ Pallete sonó preocupada…para que sea así…Axl suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ok…tomaré un descanso…adelantate, yo los alcanzo cuando mi energía este al menos al 50%.

-Muy bien…buen trabajo…- Zero decidió seguir su camino, Axl solo cerró los ojos para descansar un rato.

 _-Buen trabajo Axl.-_ El joven se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su navegadora…solo sonrío.

Con Zero las cosas no eran un problema, el hunter de la Unidad 0 cortaba a sus enemigos sin piedad alguna, todo esto era sencillo…ni siquiera esos Mavericks que parecían excavadoras y sus defensas eran algo contra el Hunter y su gran velocidad y precisión.

Zero estaba cerca de su destino, no podían perder tiempo. Al llegar a la entrada del almacén abandonado, el hunter no pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña…esa sensación la había sentido antes…

-Es la misma frecuencia…será posible…- Zero notó que una zona al lado de la entrada estaba bloqueada…se acercó un poco y sintió que sea lo que haya ahí es lo que emana esa energía.- Layer…¿Puedes marcar esta zona?

- _Claro Comandante…pero ¿Para qué propósito?_ \- la navegadora guardó las coordenadas tras la petición de Zero.

-Porque le diré a X que investigue este lugar después.- Zero se alejó de la sellada puerta para ir a la entrada central.

Tras entrar, el hunter se vio en una cámara con panales de esas abejas robot. Zero gruño molesto, esos insectos más que fuertes eran una molestia. Preparó su sable y tras eso, empezó a atacar a cada abeja que iba contra él. Los ataques eran simples y que no gastaban mucha energía…agradecía haber aprendido ese ataque de defensa y contra ataque unos años atrás.

Tras acabar con todas las abejas del lugar, rápidamente convirtió su mano en su Z-Buster y destruyó todos los panales para que no salgan más…

-Tal vez mi Buster no sea tan fuerte como el de X…pero sirve para acabar con cosas insignificantes.- Zero cruzó la puerta para ir a la zona siguiente…al hacerlo se vio con su viejo amigo.- X…

-¿Zero?- X estaba ahí sentado, parecía descansar un poco. No era sorpresa ya que persiguió a esa cosa mientras limpiaba el parque de esos Mavericks.- Que bueno que llegaste…¿Y Axl?

-Está bien…se quedó atrás para descansar un poco, esa herida ha hecho que su energía baje muy rápido.- X asintió, sabía que la herida que Axl sufrió no era para que lo mate pero si debía tratarse ya que su energía se gastaba más rápido, él lo sabía ya que tuvo heridas de ese tipo varias veces.

-Entiendo…veo que ahora entiende sus límites…esta madurando.

-Si hubiera sido el Axl de hace unos años hubiera hecho una pataleta.- X rio ante la broma de Zero.- Pero dejando las bromas a un lado…Alia, Layer ¿Qué han descubierto?

 _-Nada relevante…no entiendo el porqué ese Mechanoloid perdió los estribos…¿Y quién trajo esta pequeña armada?_ \- Alia se estaba preguntando muchas cosas pero no hallaba respuesta.

 _-Lo mejor será que el Mechanoloid sea destruido y que evitemos mayores desastres.-_ Layer mandó información a ambos Hunters.- _Según mi último análisis es débil contra el Double Attack._

-¿Usaron eso?- X se mostró sorprendido…Zero solo cerró los ojos.- Bueno…si funciona será mejor no desaprovechar su debilidad.

 _-Acabo de hackear el sistema de seguridad de la zona…no habrá problemas para que avancen ustedes.-_ Ambos hunters asistieron tras la información de ambas Reploids.

-¿Listo Zero?

-Como en los viejo tiempos.- Ambos Hunters empezaron a adentrarse en el almacén abandonado, listos para terminar la misión.

X y Zero avanzaron rápido y sin compasión, mientras X atacaba a los enemigos con escudos con su Buster cargado para romper sus defensas, Zero aprovechaba para acabar con ellos…si algo era bien sabido es que esos dos eran el mejor equipo entre los hunters.

X acabó con unos misiles que iban hacia Zero mientras el hunter rojo usaba la pared para darse un impulso contra el enemigo que tenía en frente. Tras cortarlo a la mitad X dio un salto hacia la parte baja del almacen y disparó un Buster cargado al máximo para destruir la barricada en el pasillo.

-¡Zero!- X avisó a su amigo para que baje, el hunter rojo se quedó acabando con unos Mavericks pero tras escuchar a su amigo dio el salto hacia abajo.

Tras pisar tierra, ambos notaron que los Mavericks los perseguían. Ninguno deseaba gastar energía con esas cosas por lo que emplearon correr hacia la siguiente zona. Tras cruzar la puerta escucharon una voz, era el sistema de seguridad…

 **¡Intrusos detectados! ¡Activando el sistema de defensa!**

-¿No que habías hackeado el lugar?- X le reclamó a su navegadora, al parecer no había cometido su trabajo bien…

 _-¡Lo hice, algo o alguien acaba de reactivar el sistema!-_ las paredes en eso se empezaron a acercar a ellos…la clásica trampa…genial…

-¡Dejen las discusiones de pareja para luego, salta X!

-¡No somos pareja!/ _¡No somos pareja!_ \- tanto hunter como navegadora gritaron su respuesta, aunque en la base Alia se sonrojo.

Ambos hunters tenían experiencia en este tipo de trampas, solo tenían que impulsarse hacia arriba usando las paredes. Al mismo tiempo, los Mavericks enemigos entraban al lugar solo que para su horror la parte baja de la trampa ya estaba tan cerca de cerrarse que fueron aplastados al segundo de entrar…Ambos Hunters salieron de la trampa y escuchar la explosión de varios robots los hizo tomar aire.

-Cerca…te juro que nunca me acostumbraré a esto…- Zero sonrió ante las palabras de X.

-Tampoco es que debamos...¿O ya olvidaste esa vez en la base de Doppler donde tuve que ayudarte para evitar que te caiga el techo?

-Solo quisiste hacerte el interesante…bien pudiste llegar ante pero no…llegaste un segundo antes que esa cosa me aplaste…si que te gusta hacerte el interesante.- Zero no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de su amigo…aunque al final X rio también…

En la base Layer se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de Zero…Alia sabía que Zero solo reía así con X y Axl…más con X ya que se conocían años…eran los mejores amigos y compañeros a fin de cuentas.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, ambos Hunters llegaron al almacén central…

 _-X, Zero…el Maverick esta en esa zona…se esta recuperando del daño que sufrió, esta es la oportunidad para destruirlo._ \- Alia proporciono la información.

 _-Recuerden, usen el Double Attack para acabar con él rápido…pero cuídense de sus tenazas.- Layer dio la información con respecto al enemigo._

 _-Axl me acaba de informar que ya esta bien, esta yendo a su posición…aunque creo que ustedes acabarán esto antes de que llegue.-_ Pallete rio tras decir eso.

Ambos Hunters suspiraron con una sonrisa…no dudaron en cruzar la puerta y verse frente a Crabs-Y.

 **Perfil Maverick**

 **Nombre: Crabs-Y**

 **Mechanoloid encargado de proteger el Parque de Noé, su versatibilidad en dicho parque se debe a que fue diseñado para pelear en cualquier zona del parque. Su debilidad son los ataques conjuntos.**

El Maverick, quien había abierto a la fuerza la pared del almacén, vio a sus dos perseguidores….no se veía nada feliz….

 **¡WARNING!**

El Maverick alzó sus tenazas listo para atacar a los hunters, ambos inmediatamente se dispersaron en la amplitud de la zona para tomar distancia y usar un plan de ataque, acercarse no era factible por esas tenazas….

X disparo varias ráfagas de su buster al enemigo en la zona de sus tenazas para mantener el ataque a raya mientras Zero corría con su sable en mano. El cangrejo recibió los ataques en sus tenazas pero no se vio afectado, al ver a Zero cerca se cubrió con ambas tenazas.

-Tch…duro de roer….

-¡Zero, aléjate!- Zero notó que X tenía su buster cargado listo para un ataque certero.

El Hunter hizo caso a la sugerencia de su amigo y dio un salto al costado para no estar en el camino del ataque. Crabs-Y alzó una de sus tenazas para dar un golpe pero X disparó su buster contra él justo cuando realizo su maniobra, el impacto fue tal que se quedó aturdido mientras varias chispas envolvían su cuerpo.

Ese momento no fue desaprovechado por Zero quien rápidamente corto las conexiones de las tenazas con el cuerpo haciendo que el Maverick pierda su mejor arma y defensa.

-¡Ahora X!- Zero se puso al lado de su amigo quien tenía cargaba su Buster más allá del límite que normalmente usa mientras Zero cargaba energía en su sable.

 **-¡Double Attack, Slashing Meteor!**

El Buster que fue disparado fue repotenciado por el ataque de Zero quien unió la poencia de su sable al lanzar la energía de este al disparo de X. El ataque combinado fue directamente hacia el Maverick…la fuerza de este fue tal que al simple contacto, este fue destrozado por la mitad….sus restos ahora ya calcinados cayeron al suelo ante la satisfacción de ambos Hunters.

-Misión Completa.- X bajó su brazo en señal de que todo estaba listo mientras Zero solo cerraba los ojos en señal de acuerdo.

-¡Oigan!- En eso, Axl apareció en escena a través de la puerta central, se veía mejor.- ¡Woah, vaya que hicieron un desastre!

-Lo de siempre…- Zero solo dio su opinión pero todos sonrieron, la misión había acabado…..

-¿¡EH!?- ambos escucharon que algo iba hacia ellos y de inmediato dieron un salto hacia el otro lado del salón….una horda de misiles había impactado el suelo….los tres se vieron confundidos por el ataque enemigo…

-¡Jajajaja!- Esa risa….X la reconocía….no era posible….- Es bueno verte de nuevo….X.- En el hueco en la pared apareció un Reploid….uno que X y Zero conocían.

-¡VILE!- X gritó con ira y no dudo en apuntar su arma al Reploid….uno que detestaba con todo su ser….

 **Perfil Maverick**

 **Nombre: Vile V**

 **Vile era un Maverick Hunter de Rango A-S durante sus días de lucha al lado de los hunters, debido a sus problemas psicológicos y demás era muy inestable emocionalmente, su creencia de ser superior y demás lo hacían un peligro dentro de los mismos hunters al no acatar órdenes de nadie. Odia a X debido a que se cree superior a él pero fue derrotado por él 2 veces….un traidor en todo el sentido de la palabra, no conoce el honor ni la lealtad dado que ha traicionado tanto al bando Maverick como a los Hunters.**

Axl se notó confundido al oír tal rabia en la voz de X, miró Zero en busca de respuestas….este solo afiló la mirada mientras miraba al Maverick.

-Él solía ser un Hunter de clase A-S….pero ahora es un enemigo jurado….es un Maverick y un criminal buscado a nivel mundial.- Vile se mostró complacido al oír esas palabras.

-Créanlo o no, me gustan las reuniones de viejos compañeros.- X y Zero miraron con rabia al Maverick, él mató a varios Hunters en la primera rebelión de Sigma.- Pero….me temo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer….jejeje….

Tras Vile, se vio un objeto esférico aprisionando a algo…..o a alguien….X conocía a quien aprisionaban….

-¿¡Lumine!?- X y los demás se sorprendieron al ver al jefe del proyecto Jacobo aprisionado.

-Así es….el Elevador Orbital esta bajo nuestro control ahora.

-¿¡Qué planeas ahora escoria Maverick!?- Vile solo se cruzó de brazos ante las palabras de X.

-Esta comenzando X….un nuevo mundo nacerá pronto….JAJAJAJAJA.- Vile empezó a volar hacia destino desconocido llevándose a Lumine consigo.

-¡ESPERA!- X iba a disparar para evitar su escape….

 _-¡X, no!-_ la voz de Alia detuvo al hunter.- _¡Puedes lastimar a Lumine!_

-Gggggrrrr….- X bajó su brazo….esto no iba bien….

-Volvamos a la base X….- El hunter asintió a las palabras de Zero….- Alia…

 _-Estoy en ello…iniciando transporte….-_ Los tres Hunters fueron transportados….

* * *

Varias horas luego, los hunters X, Zero y Axl estaban en frente de sus navegadoras…Axl había sido tratado y estaba listo para la batalla….Ahora mismo todos los demás Hunters estaban en otras misiones de menor rango dejando a los 3 veteranos a cargo de la situación.

-Fueron tras Lumine, el director del proyecto Jacobo….- Alia tecleaba rápidamente para poner la información en orden…- Si ese es el caso….su meta final es el Elevador Espacial.

-No sé cual es la finalidad de todo esto….pero Vile habló algo sobre….un nuevo mundo esta comenzando.

-Uggghhhh suena incomodo….- Pallete tembló un poco….- Esto ha escalado rápido….

-Sin contar que el elevador a simple vista parece actuar normal….

-Es pura apariencia….tratan de hacer que las cosas siguen como si nada para el público.- Zero habló con seriedad mientras Axl se rascaba la cabeza.

-Si….además esto estuvo muy bien planeado….mientras nos encargábamos del Maverick….fueron tras ese Lumine.

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos….la situación había escalado muy rápido…todo estaba bien hace unas horas y ahora….

-Alia….¿descubriste algo?- la chica negó ante la pregunta de X.

-No….pero…deben de planear algo grande….¿¡EH!?- en eso las alertas Mavericks se activaron…todos vieron los monitores….los conocedores conocían esta alerta….era una alerta de un ataque Maverick clase Giga….- ¡Detecto señales Maverick….son 8!

Los tres hunters se vieron las caras….ya sabían que hacer….

-¡Hora de la misión, todos a sus posiciones!

-¡Si señor!- todos obedecieron el comando de X….hora de una nueva misión….

* * *

 **Bueno, un nuevo cap para todos ustedes los lectores...debido que en otros fic he puesto OP y ED, este va con los suyos tambíén...obviamente el OP es el del juego...eso va de hecho, el ED lo puse tras escuchar de nuevo esa canción...una que va con lo de que el futuro puede ser bello si nos esforzamos por este.**

 **Ahora con el cap, todo ha iniciado...he puesto los OST del lugar y de lucha y asi va hacer en todo el fic ya que le da un aire de nostalgia a esto...hemos iniciado con la nueva misión y es hora de la verdad...nos vemos a todos.**

 **IzanagiOmega corta transmisión.**


	6. Persecución en Magalópolis

**Hola a todos ustedes los lectores, aqui estoy con una nueva actualizacion de este fic dado que ya iniciamos la histroria real, pense que sería bueno dar una muestra de lo que sería los niveles de los 8 Mavericks.**

 **XMarkZX: Pues en algo pero X sigue siendo recordado.**

 **Red Knight: Pues gracias por eso y agradezco la crítica constructiva se aprecia. Es verdad que X8 fue el último buen juego de la saga, no trato de seguir al pie de la letra el guion, solo las cosas importantes pero le daré un toque más personal con el avance de los capítulos dado que por ahora solo es el inicio. Lo de los capitanes, lo arreglare. Lo de los resumenes lo hice por eso, no todos recordamos detalles de un juego que ya tiene más de 10 años olvidado por su propia compañia. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **LordFaconX: Pues es un modo de recordar las cosas, lo de los OST los pongo para los que les gusta escuchar algo mientras lee, no es obligario, lo pongo para los que quieran. Es Vile V, yo tampoco sé porque se saltaron el 3 y el 4 pero asi es según lo oficial.**

 **Megaclark: Pues recordemo que eso fue en el remake y este juego sigue la línea original aunque puede que lo haya hecho. Lo de Vile lo sé dado que lo leí pero ya es una info muy extra.**

* * *

 **Megaman X: Paraíso Perdido**

 **Capítulo 6: Persecución en Megalópolis**

* * *

-¡Alerta Maverick, 8 señales han aparecido!- Alia tecleo rápidamente en busca de controlar el flujo de información.

-¡El Estados de alerta esta en el nivel máximo, todos los hunters vayan a sus estaciones designadas y esperen órdenes!- Pallete dio la orden que X acababa de dar.

-¡Información de los 8 Mavericks, se esta mostrando en el monitor!- Layer reunió toda la información que pudo y la puso en el monitor central.

 **Información de los 8 Maverick**

 **Bamboo Pandemonium: Reploid de nueva generación. Se encuentra en una cede de investigación de cohetes en China, el lugar sirvió de ayuda en el elevador espacial.**

 **Optic Sunflower: Reploid de nueva generación ha cargo de la Base Troia en Europa, edificio que usa hologramas y programas virtuales para entrenar Hunters.**

 **Dark Mantis: Reploid de nueva generación, ha cargo de la seguridad de una base militar subterránea. Ahora usa la base para producir armas.**

 **Gravity Antonion: Reploid de nueva generación, un científico especializado en el campo de la anti gravedad. Ha creado una torre sobre el laboratorio donde trabajaba.**

 **Earthrock Trilobyte: Reploid de nueva generación, jefe de la mina Metal Valley, lugar donde se extraen metales para el Proyecto Jacobo.**

 **Gigabolt Man-O-War: Reploid de nueva generación que originalmente daba energía Megalópolis, localizada al sur de Australia, actualmente está causando caos en la misma ciudad mientras absorbe la energía del lugar.**

 **Avalanche Yeti: Reploid de nueva generación, trabajaba en una estación en la Antártida para ayudar en el cambio climático pero ahora esta usando la base para cambiar la misión original, ha puesto en peligro el balance ecológico.**

 **Burn Rooster: Reploid de nueva generación que trabaja en el centro de desechos que usa la energía de un volcán para deshacerse de los desechos, actualmente esta dañando la zona provocando el riesgo de una erupción.**

-Esos son los Mavericks que han emergido y producen la alerta.- Alia tecleaba al mismo tiempo que escuchaba transmisiones de las otras bases Hunter en el globo.

-De acuerdo…hay que elegir al cual ir.- X miró a los 8 objetivos.- ¿Cuál de ellos está ocasionando mayor daño en estos instantes?

-Según los reportes de Megalópolis, el Maverick no solo esta absorbiendo la energía eléctrica de la ciudad, esta también atacando los edificios.- Pallete dio una imagen de la ciudad que era atacada, el fuego y destrucción era intenso.

-Al parecer tenemos a nuestro primer objetivo.- Axl chocó su puño con la palma de su mano. Pallete solo suspiró con exasperación…

-Gigabolt Man-O-War vuela a través de la ciudad y la ataque en medio del vuelo. Detenerlo de sus ataques ahora es la prioridad.- Alia cambió la imagen mostrada a la de unos chasers. Estos eran diferentes a los que usaban ellos normalmente.

Los tres chaser tenían el color de cada uno mientras en la parte trasera de este había un propulsor y al frente un cañon buster.

-Los Sirius Ride Chasers son el único medio para que ustedes lo atrapen. Deben de detener su ataque para poder enfrentarlo.

-Entonces ya sabemos que hacer. ¡Vamos!- X dio la orden de movimiento pero…

-X espera.- Zero detuvo a su amigo.- Ahora mismo debes ir a otro lado.

-¿De qué hablas Zero?- el hunter azul miró confuso a su viejo amigo.

-X, en el parque Noé percibí una señal, una que tu conoces muy bien.- X se mostró confundido para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente, reconozco esa frecuencia ya que interactué con ella antes y tú lo sabes.- X pareció captar la idea de su amigo.- Sabes que necesitas ir, deja que Axl y yo nos encarguemos y alcánzanos cuando puedas.

-Muy bien…- X miró a Layer.- ¿Puedes darme las coordenadas?

-Enseguida.- la navegadora mandó las coordenadas al hunter azul.

-Al parecer tendrás una ligera desviación X.- Axl puso su mano sobre el hunter.- Ve, nosotros iremos avanzando.

-Muy bien. Me llevo el Chaser, Alia mantenme al tanto de lo que pasa.- La chica asintió mientras aun analizaba datos.- Los veo luego a ustedes dos.- X salió del cuarto de control mientras Zero y Axl miraban a sus navegadoras.

Ellas asintieron por instinto y ambos Hunters fueron por sus chasers para ir a Megalópolis, hora de iniciar la misión.

* * *

 _-El Maverick es muy escurridizo, no pierdan la oportunidad de atacar cuando lo tengan a su alcance._ \- Layer le informó a ambos Hunters que usaban sus chasers para volar la zona aún intacta de la ciudad.

 _-Recuerden ustedes dos, el Maverick acelerará bien tenga la oportunidad.-_ Pallete dio su pieza de información.- _Sean precisos y no pierdan la oportunidad de ataque…¡Y lo digo por ti Axl!_

-¿Por qué me regaña solo a mí?- el joven sonó deprimido, ya mucho regaño afecta a cualquiera.

-Porque será…- Zero habló con sarcasmo mientras miraba la zona.- aún nada, este es el último lugar de la ciudad que aún no fue atacado.

-¿Crees que aparezca aún notando que estamos aquí?- Axl miraba a todos lados, sus sensores térmicos no le servían ahora dado que la temperatura de la zona era alta.

-Se paciente, ya…- en eso, el edificio al lado de ellos estalló en llamas haciendo que ambos pierdan algo la orientación.

Zero y Axl hicieron esfuerzos para no caer de sus vehículos y tras recuperar el control, vieron que en medio del fuego Gigabolt Man-O-War absorbía la electricidad de lo que una vez fue el edificio.

-¡Ahí está!- Axl gritó al momento que señalaba al Maverick.

Sin perder tiempo ambos fueron tras él, el Maverick sintió la presencia de sus ahora perseguidores y empezó a volar a velocidad hacia otro lado de la zona atravesando el muro de otro edificio provocando otro incendió.

Ambos Hunters se dieron un impulso de velocidad para cortar distancia, si bien estos chasers tenían una aceleración increíble, el motor se sobrecalienta tras su uso y queda inutilizable por 15 segundos. Segundos que en situaciones distintas no pesan, ahora si lo hacen dado quela ese Maverick volaba como un jet.

-Maldita medusa…- Axl lanzó unos disparos al Maverick, quien los esquivó ágilmente para luego al By Pass.- ¿¡Cómo lo hizo!?

 _-Según los planos de su creación, toda su cabeza tiene un campo óptico…puede ver todo a casi 360°.-_ La información de Layer le cayó a Axl como el golpe de un Mechanoloid gigante.

-¡Menos charla y más velocidad!- Zero vio que el indicador del motor volvió a verde.

Visto eso, Zero se dio otro impulso para ir por el Maverick a través del By Pass mientras Axl tomaba otro camino para rodearlo por sugerencia de Pallete. Zero logró visualizar al Maverick quien había hecho un destrozo en los edificios vecinos mientras la electricidad del lugar era absorbida.

En medio de la persecución, Zero disparo a uno de los letreros direccionales del lugar para que el Maverick se mueva, este lo hizo haciendo que este frente a Zero, el hunter lanzó tres disparos que lamentablemente fueron esquivados por Gigabolt; sin embargo, Axl apareció por encima del Maverick en movimiento y le lanzó tres disparos de los cuales, 2 dieron en su objetivo.

Se escuchó el grito de dolor y queja del Maverick pero este aún seguía en vuelo. Aunque se notaba que el último ataque lo afecto un poco ya que algo de humo salía de su cuerpo.

Zero asintió con la cabeza dando una aprobación al buen accionar de Axl, quien se puso a unos metros de él. El fuego que había en la zona aún era controlable pero de haber más…sería un desastre.

Gigabolt volvió a tomar velocidad al igual que los dos hunters, la carrera recién había comenzado.

* * *

En el Parque Noé, X bajaba de su chaser tras llegar al punto donde las coordenadas indicaban. Era curioso notar que este justo al lado del almacén donde estuvo hace unas horas…¿Cómo no lo notó?

-Punto curioso, aunque ninguna de las veces anteriores fueron en lugares comunes.- X sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

 _-X, deprisa. Zero y Axl tratan de evitar los daños en la ciudad pero están teniendo problemas para acorralar al Maverick._ \- La voz de Alia sacó al hunter de sus pensamientos.

X no dudó en acercarse a dicha puerta sellada, ahora si podía sentir la frecuencia. La misma frecuencia que le daba un sentimiento de nostalgia y felicidad. Puso su mano sobre el objeto que bloquea la entrada y con solo su contacto, esta empezó a moverse a un lado, como reconociendo a X.

Tras abrirse la entrada, el hunter notó que el interior era un almacén viejo y abandonado. Uso sus escáneres para localizar lo que busca en el montón de basura que hay. Cuando sus sensores detectaron la fuente en medio de un montón de basura no pudo evitar sonreír.

El diseño del objeto era similar al de una plataforma de transporte pero mucho más angosta, del tamaño para que solo una persona entre. El objeto abandonó el clásico azul que había visto años atrás y ahora era de un violeta claro y detalles azules. La cápsula se notaba vieja pero funcional ya que aún sentía energía en ella.

La cápsula hizo un escaneo al sentir a alguien cerca, tras reconocer que el individuo era X, esta se activó y se separó en 2 trozos, la base y la parte superior. En medio de estas partes, se formó la imagen de un hombre mayor, de gran barba y mirada seria que al ver a X, cambió a una de felicidad.

 **-X…**

-Padre…- X sonrió al ver a su padre y creador tras varios años.

 **Perfil de personaje**

 **Nombre: Doctor Thomas Light**

 **Doctor renombrado del siglo XXI, fue el precursor de la robótica en su tiempo y fue quien creó las bases de la robótica que se usa hasta el día de hoy. Sus logros lo hicieron merecedor del premio Nóbel de la robótica. Su mayor logro fue la creación de robots que a pesar de aún seguir las 3 leyes de la robótica estos eran independientes en otros campos. Su creación máxima, que desafió las leyes de la robótica y demás es el robot conocido como Megaman X.**

-Me alegro de verlo nuevamente doctor, aunque como siempre quisiera que fuera en otras…circunstancias.- X bajó la cabeza al decir eso.

 **-Te entiendo mi querido X, no dudo que el mundo necesita de tu fuerza y la de tus amigos una vez más.**

-Doctor, esta vez la amenaza irónicamente son una generación de Reploids que se pensaba eran inmunes al virus Maverick pero ahora…ahora están causando destrozos.- X apretó los puños al decir eso.- ¿Cómo es posible doctor?

 **-No lo sé X, no sé con que datos o mecanismos crearon a esta llamada nueva generación pero…déjame decirte que sus ideas de que son inmunes a virus es errada.** \- X se mostró confundido.- **X, tú eres inmune a los virus ya que tus sistemas se adaptan a estos de una manera tan rápida que el virus no sabe que hacer para afectarte y es eliminado. Lamentablemente esa tecnología solo yace contigo dado que los Reploids no tienen tu matriz central, esa la que nadie ha podido analizar.**

-Doctor…¿Es posible que también…allá algo más en esto que solo el virus?

 **-No niego la posibilidad X. Aún así, el mundo te necesita…entra a esta cápsula para recibir una nueva armadura. Te otorgare la Neutral Armor, esta armadura es diferente a las anteriores X ya que no te da ninguna habilidad al usarla.** \- X se mostró confuso ¿Ninguna habilidad?- **El potencial de esta armadura es que puedes equipar chips de 2 clases en cada parte de tu cuerpo para tener habilidades distintas y cambiarlas en medio del combate.**

-En otras palabras, la Neutral Armor será más fuerte dependiendo de los chips que use.

 **-Así es. Hay 2 grupos de 4 chips, 4 de un solo tipo forman una forma nueva de la armadura. El chip que recibirás ahora es el chip Buster-I. Este chip aumentara la potencia del buster y te permitirá cargar armas especiales.** \- Con eso dicho, el holograma del doctor desapareció para permitirle a X entrar, el hunter puso un pie dentro de la capsula para luego pararse en ella.

Al hacer eso, de la parte superior un círculo de escaneo bajo para escanear a X, verificó todo…sistemas, daños, etc. Al notar que el hunter estaba bien, descargó el programa de la Neutral Armor a la memoria de X.

 **Actualización de Armadura encontrada**

 **Nombre de Armadura: Neutral Armor**

 **Cargando….**

 **Neutral Armor cargada al sistema variable de Armadura.**

 **Su uso es accesible.**

 **Chip para la Neutral Armor encontrado.**

 **Chip Buster-I descargado con éxito.**

 **Activando armadura con chip Buster-I.**

Tras decir eso, X se encontraba con una armadura de color blanco, esta tenía joyas en el pecho, brazos con hombros, piernas y casco de un color gris apagado pero de manera inmediata el color gris en el cristal de ambos brazos cambio a un color rojo un poco apagado. El hunter se vio con su nueva armadura, listo para la misión.

X salió de la capsula para luego escuchar la voz de su padre una vez más…

 **-X…en verdad espero que esta sea la última vez que tengas que luchar.-** La energía de la capsula se acabo y esta se cerró para luego apagarse totalmente.

-Yo también padre….yo también.- X sacó su cañon del brazo para luego disparar un buster cargado a la ahora inservible capsula y destruirla, no se podía arriesgar de que alguien use los datos de mala manera.

 _-X ¿Me escuchas?_

-Si Alia…tengo la nueva armadura.- X mandó la actualización de sus sistemas a Alia para que ella y las demás estén al tanto de su estado.

 _-Esta armadura…es distinta…-_ la navegadora se mostró sorprendida de lo que veía.

X sabía a que se refería, esta armadura tenía el potencial para ser muy versátil…y si la suma a su Ultimate Armor…aunque esa armadura la dejara para un caso de extrema emergencia.

-¿Cómo están Zero y Axl?

 _-Están teniendo problemas…El Maverick es más rápido de lo que se pensó en un inicio._

-Entiendo, voy en camino.- X subió a su chaser rápidamente para luego esperar el sistema de tele transportación que lo lleve Megalópolis.

* * *

-¡Odio las persecuciones!- Axl seguía disparando al Maverick que cada vez era más difícil de golpear y que dicho de paso ocasiona cada vez más destrozos.

-¡Solo no lo pierdas de vista!- Zero aumento de nuevo la velocidad para no perder al escurridizo Maverick.

Este avanzaba cada vez más rápido, de seguir así hará que la ciudad se vuelva un mar de fuego. Ambos Hunters dispararon nuevamente los cañones en sus chasers logrando lastimar un poco al Maverick quien a pesar de ya botar un montón de humo de su cuerpo, este ya tenía mucha energía en su cuerpo…pensó en que la retirada no era una mala idea dado que ya se le estaba siendo difícil el hecho de que la velocidad de vuelo no estaba en su mejor punto.

Justo cuando iba a emplear la huida, un disparo de detrás de un edificio le hizo el daño necesario que era necesario para impedir su escape. Zero y Axl alzaron la vista para ver que el responsable de dicha acción era X en su nueva armadura.

 _-¡Muy bien!-_ Pallete se expresó emocionada por ver que X dio en el blanco.

-¡Excelente disparo X!- Axl y Zero se acercaron al hunter quien asintió con la cabeza.- Así que esa es la nueva armadura…lo admito, te da un aire interesante.

-Luego hablamos de eso…Miren.- Zero señalo a Gigabolt quien volaba a penas con energía.

El Maverick logró volar hasta una plataforma de carga que iba volando por ahí. X y los demás Hunters no perdieron el tiempo y activaron los sistemas de navegación autónoma de cada chaser para luego saltar a la plataforma donde el Maverick estaba.

Gigabolt Man-O-War abandono su forma de vuelo para aparecer en su forma real, en este se veía una medusa en general solo que tenía brazos que parecían desafiar la gravedad y estaban muy cerca de su cuerpo, en lo general se puede describir como un UFO con brazos y piernas.

 **¡WARNING!**

-¡Gigabolt Man-O-War, regresa la energía que has robado a la ciudad de inmediato!- X apuntó al Maverick con su buster.

-…- la única respuesta del Maverick fue silencio….

-¿Se ha vuelto un Maverick que no puede hablar?- Axl se mostró confundido por el silencio que el Maverick mostraba.

-¿Maverick? ¿Por qué me dicen así? No estoy haciendo nada malo….

-Tonterías…¡Te enseñaremos una lección escoria Maverick!- Zero se puso en guardia cion su sable listo para atacar.

-No entiendo…solo sigo lo que yo creo es correcto…¿Solo por eso me cazan como un animal?

-Lo hacemos porque tus acciones lastiman a gente inocente…¡Ríndete!

-No…- El Maverick miró desafiante a X.- Yo seguiré con mi trabajo….¡Nadie se pondrá en mi camino!

Dicho eso, Gigabolt cargó su cuerpo de electricidad hasta el punto que la plataforma se electrifico, los hunters sintieron la carga en sus piernas…esto no iba bien.

 _-¡Salgan de la plataforma, AHORA!-_ el grito de Alia hizo que los tres obedezcan de inmediato.

Los tres sltaron al vacio mientras los 3 chasers iban en su auxilio, ya encima de los vehículos vieron como la plataforma se cargó con tanta electricidad que estar sobre ella sería un peligro. Debían esperar a que esta se calme o en el mejor de los casos….

-¡Ataquen!- X dio la orden a Axl y Zero de disparar los cañones de sus chasers mientras él cargaba el buster.

Gigabolt a pesar de no poder volar rápido, aun flotaba y esquivaba los disparos con rapidez y precisión ante la frsutación de los hunters, en eso un disparo de mayor potencia fue hasta él. X disparo un Buster de carga media que con la parte del I-Buster, tenía la potencia de su Full Shot normal.

El disparo le dio al Maverick quien a pesar del impacto se recompuso en el aire para luego liberar de su cuerpo medusas pequeñas que estaban actuando como escudo para el Maverick.

Axl disparo varios disparos contra las pequeñas medusas pero estas resistieron el ataque del hunter ante la clara sorpresa de todos, inmediatamente Gigabolt dio un vuelo hacia el chaser más cercano a él que resulto ser X.

-¡Diablos!- X vio eso y tras ver que no podía evitar el impacto, decidió abandonar el vehículo y dar un salto a la plataforma que ya había dejado de estar cargada de electricidad. X piso tierra para poder ver como Gigabolt lograba destruir el chaser y volver rápidamente a la plataforma.

X disparo pequeñas ráfagas de su buster para lograr destruir esas medusas pequeñas pero eran resistentes. Zero decidió ir a ayudar a X mientras Axl se mantenía en el aire en caso de que necesite hacer algo que necesite los chasers.

-¡Layer, necesitamos información!- Zero alejo a varias de esas medusas con su sable, las muy malditas estaban cargadas de electricidad.- ¡AHORA!

La navegadora leía rápidamente informe, análisis y demás para poder ayudar a los Hunters…si bien logró encontrar una debilidad del Maverick…sabía que no tenían el arma adecuada para ello.

 _-Es débil contra cosas que absorban la electricidad…_

-¡No tenemos nada de eso a la mano!- Axl disparo varios disparos contras las medusas desde su chaser para ayuda Zero quienes atacaban Gigabolt.

-Si es así…- X cargó su buster contra el Maverick quien se mostró furioso al ver que sus enemigos seguían luchando.- Lo venceremos a la vieja escuela.

Zero sonrió al escuchar a su amigo y aprovechó el hueco que se creó en el hueco en la defensa de las medusas pequeñas por el último ataque de X y corrió hacia el Maverick quien se elevó para evitar el ataque del hunter pero X y Axl le dispararon en pleno aire tras predecir la trayectoria en la que se movía.

Gigabolt fue impulsado hacia atrás en dirección de Zero quien tenía su sable en posición para dar un salto hacia este y lograr realizar un enorme corte en el lado del Maverick quien grito por el dolor de ser cortado de esa manera, el ataque no se detuvo ahí…X cargó su Buster al nivel máximo que su nuevo buster le permite y al ver al Maverick en su rango de ataque disparo un buster cargado que parecía un laser gigante y el impacto al Maverick fue tal que este al sobrevivir el impacto empezó a tener chispas en todo su cuerpo, señal del daño en sus sistemas.

-Veo que ya no es tan rudo…- Axl miraba al Maverick desde su chaser.- ¿Por qué no te rindes y nos ahorras las molestias?

-Ustedes….- Gigabolt habló en gruñido mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar de un modo extraño.- **¡Morirán! ¡Overdrive!**

En eso el cuerpo del Maverick generó energía pura mientras era envuelto por electricidad de tal manera que esta parecía viva.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Zero se cubrió con su sable para bloquear el ataque eléctrico del Maverick quien ahora volaba alrededor de la plataforma y dispara rayos de electricidad.

X disparo varias ráfagas de su buster al Maverick mientras Axl daba el apoyo a distancia pero Gigabolt era veloz y ahora usaba sus medusas pequeñas que atacaban a cada hunter al estilo de los kamikazes.

-¡Waoh….esto está feo!- Axl vio que su chaser recibió el ataque de una de esas medusas justo en la zona de la turbina.- ¡Maldición!- Axl abandono el vehículo al ver que este estaba a segundos de explotar.

El chaser exploto mientras Axl se reunía con sus amigos mientras el Maverick seguía cargado de su energía.

-¡Alia! ¿¡Qué le paso!?- X disparo contra el Maverick junto con Axl para mantener alejado al enemigo.

 _-Según los planos de los Reploids de nueva generación, cuando sufren un cierto nivel de daño son capaces de activar un sistema llamado Overdrive.-_ Alia siguió su explicación mientras los tres hunters esquivaban una embestida del Maverick aunque al final si sufrieron ligeros daños por la simple descarga de electricidad que lo acompaño.- _Ese estado maximiza sus habilidades y poder ofensivo….pero disminuye sus defensas._

Los tres alzaron la vista al ver que su enemigo cargaba electricidad en sus brazos para luego sentir que el piso electrificado estaba reaccionando a este…

 **-¡Thunder Dance!** \- De las manos de Gigabolt varios relámpagos fueron lanzados a los tres hunters.

Los tres se movieron a la zona que no era afectada por el ataque salvándose por los pelos pero Gigabolt repitió su ataque de nuevo mientras Axl le disparaba para interrumpirlo pero las balas eran reflejadas.

 _-También durante un cierto ataque se vuelven inmunes mientras lo realizan…._

-¡Di eso antes!- los tres le gritaron a la navegadora por la información a pedazos mientras eran forzados a sostenerse del borde de la plataforma para no recibir el ataque.

-Así no vamos a lograr nada…- X se mostraba serio mientras Axl miró con horror que ahí iba el ataque de nuevo…

-¡Debemos hacer algo, a este paso nos va tumbar de la plataforma y no tenemos nuestros chasers a excepción de Zero!- X pareció tener una idea tras oír eso…

-¡Zero!

-Lo sé, yo también lo he pensado.- Zero mostraba una sonrisa confiada mientras se soltaba del borde de la plataforma y era recogido por su chaser.

X y Axl volvieron a subir a la plataforma y en conjunto dispararon hacia el Maverick quien ni se inmutaba por los disparos de ambos hunters y se preparaba para otro de sus ataques…X y Axl se pusieron en guardia…

-A mi orden Axl…- el joven asintió mientras no quitaba la vista del Maverick quien ya tenía su ataque listo para lanzarlo…esta vez no escaparían, atacara toda la plataforma.

 **-¡Mueran Hunters!** \- Gigabolt iba a lanzar su ataque final pero….

-¡No debiste bajar la guardia, Maverick!- Zero apareció atrás de este con su chaser ante la sorpresa del Maverick.

Zero dirigió su chaser hacia el Maverick y un segundo antes de impactar con este dio un salto para dejar que el vehículo impacte a Gigabolt con todo su poder. El impacto destruyó el chaser y ocasiono que Gigabolt sufra un daño de tal magnitud que sus sistemas se habían sobe cargado hasta el punto que su cuerpo se estaba desquebrajando. El grito del Maverick era evidencia de que estaba en la recta final.

-¡Ahora!- X empezó a cargar su buster al nivel máximo con Axl cambiando sus balas normales a las repotenciadas.

 **-¡Double Attack, Meteoric Barrage!**

El Buster disparado como laser se vio envuelto por las A-Bullets del hunter, el ataque impacto a Gigabolt y rápidamente lo envolvió ante el grito de dolor de este. La explosión que ocasiono el cuerpo del Maverick destruyo el 80% de este y en la plataforma solo cayeron trozos de lo que alguna vez fue…

X y Axl bajaron sus armas mientras Zero guardaba su sable, la misión en esta zona se había cumplido.

-Misión cumplida Alia…regresamos a la base con los restos del Maverick.

 _-Entendido X…los esperamos en la base.-_ X asintió mientras cerraba los ojos…ese sentimiento de nuevo…odiaba que esto pasara de nuevo….

* * *

En la base hunter, los restos de lo que alguna vez fue Gigabolt Man-O-War fueron tomados para investigar las razones de sus actividades Mavericks mientras los hunters tomaban un descanso rápido.

-¡Maldita sea!- el grito de X hizo que todos en la sala de control incluido sus amigos lo vieran confundidos.

-X ¿Qué pasa? La misión solo ha comenzado.- Alia vio con preocupación a su amigo, el dolor del hunter era más que obvio.

-Así es…ha empezado de nuevo.- X miró sus manos en señal de que miraba su X-Buster, su arma.- ¿Cuánto tiempo debe de continuar esta guerra? ¿Cuánto más tiempo vamos a tener que pelear?- Alia miró al hunter en silencio…no tenía una respuesta para él.

-Pues para mí el simple hecho de trapear el piso con esos Mavericks hace que mis manos tiemblen de solo acabar con ellos.- Axl dio su sincera opinión solo para ser golpeado en el estomago por Pallete.

-¡Axl!- Alia miró molesta al hunter más joven, ella sabía que X no era un amante de las batallas y que el simple hecho de pelear era difícil para él.

-No Alia….Axl tiene razón….ahora no es el momento de ponerse melancólico o desear que las cosas sean diferentes. Mientras hablamos, los Mavericks están causando destrozos…debemos detenerlos a toda costa.- X apretó su puño con fuerza solo para sentir la mano de Alia en esta, la cara de la navegadora indicaba que lo apoyaría en todo momento.

-Bien dicho X…- Zero puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.- Luchemos para acabar esto….todos.- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Zero, Axl solo rasco la cabeza en gesto de disculpa por su comentario anterior.

Era verdad, ahora no era el momento de pensar en como pudieron ser las cosas. Si desean proteger el futuro….deben pelear.

* * *

 **Reporte de Misión**

 **Gigabolt Man-O-War fue derrotado, a pesar de eso los daños en la ciudad son severos por lo que tomara un tiempo tratar de reconstruirla y que vuelva a su antigua gloria.**

 **Tras usar los datos de los restos del Maverick se ha logrado obtener armas para los hunters X, Zero y Axl.**

 **Armas Adquiridas**

 **X: Thunder Dancer- un ataque de distancia corta pero fuerte de carga eléctrica, su rango se puede extender tras derrotar un enemigo y seguir su rumbo al tener otro cerca para realizar cadenas de ataque. Su velocidad de disparo lo hace ideal para acabar con hordas de enemigos pequeños.**

 **Zero: Raikousen- Zero puede realizar un corte veloz hacia el frente volviéndolo invisible un instante, tras reaparecer se genera un relámpago horizontal. El ataque se puede usar también en medio del aire.**

 **Axl: Plasma Gun- Un poderoso disparo de plasma de un rango amplio y que puede romper defensas enemigas. También puede recargar la energía de fuentes que necesitan de electricidad.**

 **Equipo de Armadura adquirido**

 **Neutral Armor accesible para el uso de X.**

 **I-Buster chip obtenido para ser equipado.**

* * *

 **Y listo, aqui esta el primer Maverick...admito que si bien el estilo que use aquí será la base para lo que será más adelante, obviamente este puede variar dependiendo de los Mavericks y sus zonas, cada misión es diferente y eso es lo que voy a mostrar acá. Un saludo a todos y espero que la proxima actualización sea muy pronto al igual que ustedes.**


	7. Lucha Helada

**Hola a todos, aquí va un nuevo cap de este fic, dado que al fin estamos en ya lo principal, la inspiración llega más rapido a mi.**

 **Megaman X: Paraíso Perdido**

 **Capítulo 7: Lucha Helada**

-¿Cuál debe ser nuestro próximo objetivo?- X miró el monitor que mostraba a los 7 Mavericks que aún quedan.

-Según los últimos reportes, el sistema climático global esta al borde de un colapso.- Alia mostró la imagen de la base que yace en la zona Ártica.

-En otras palabras, lo que nos conviene será ir ahora para que el clima no nos afecte en las próximas misiones.- Zero miró pensativo todo…era el camino más lógico ahora.

-Advierto que a pesar de la señal del Maverick que rige esa zona también detecto una señal de gran tamaño.- Layer dio su análisis tras escanear la zona.

-Y advierto que el único camino que tienen para ir hasta la base esta cubierta de nieve y hielo, deben de tener mucho cuidado.- Pallete dio su veredicto final tras ver la zona desde el satélite.

-Una carrera en la nieve contra el tiempo…suena interesante.- Axl sonaba emocionado, a pesar de la situación.

-Informen sobre la situación a la base que este más cerca de esa zona y que se preparen para tomar el control una vez nos encargamos del Maverick.

-Entendido.- Alia empezó a comunicarse con la dicha base.- Usen los chasers, acaban de ser adaptados para ser usados en la nieve.- Los tres Hunters asintieron para luego dar marcha.- ¡X!- El mencionado se detuvo al ser llamado.- Ten cuidado…

-Claro, les avisaremos cuando estemos listos.- X corrió al hangar para usar el hangar.

-Oh~ no ocultas tu preocupación Alia.- Pallete sonrió con gracia al ver eso, Alia se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso.- Se nota lo mucho que te importa X.

-Pallete, no la molestes con eso…- Layer regaño a su amiga.- Además se podría decir lo mismo de ti por Axl.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No, ni muerta!- la navegadora se sonrojo al escuchar tal estupidez.- ¡Ese idiota me es indiferente, mi único objetivo es que llegue a la base en una pieza!

-Jejejeje…- Alia rio un poco al escuchar eso.- Vamos chicas, a trabajar.- ellas asintieron a la sugerencia de Alia.

-Bbbbrr que f-f-frío…- Axl estaba su chaser en espera de tomar rumbo a la base donde el Maverick esta.- L-L-Les j-j-juro que s-s-si tuviera p-p-pulmones ya tendría p-p-pulmonía.

-No niego eso Axl…- X estaba con su armadura normal para mantener energía.- Por cierto ¿No sería bueno que actives tus sensores de calor para que te acomodes al clima?- la sugerencia de X hizo que el más joven del grupo se quede quieto con las ganas de golpearse por no pensar en eso antes…

-Idiota…- Zero se tapo la cara con la mano por la estupidez de su amigo.- Ojalá no sea contagioso.

-¡Cierra la boca, ustedes dos han estado en estos climas helados más de una vez, yo no!- Axl activó sus sistemas para acomodar sus sistemas al frío del lugar.- A todo esto…¿Qué estamos esperando?

-Que nos den la orden de que las unidades de la base hunter de aquí están en posición para hacer su trabajo cuando acabemos con el Maverick.- X revisó los sistemas del chaser.- Sin contar que es un buen modo de hablar sobre algo aprovechando que las chicas no nos oyen ahora.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que Vile dijo?- X asintió a la pregunta de Zero.- Es cierto, a mí también me tiene incómodo eso de que un nuevo mundo esta comenzando.

-¿No será solo el delirio de un loco? Ustedes dijeron que él tenía sus problemas mentales.- Axl revisó sus pistolas para verificar su estado.

-Vile es muchas cosas Axl…pero ese bastardo nunca dice o hace nada sin un propósito.- Zero habló con rencor en su voz, aún recordando la vez en que los embosco en la base de Sigma años atrás.- Es una rata en todo el sentido de la palabra pero si esta en esto es porque algo gana.

-¿Qué ganaría con esto? Es un Reploid, discúlpame por lo que diré, un Reploid de viejo modelo.

-Quien sabe Axl, tal vez gane algo o solo sea un capricho…no se sabe.- X dio su sincera opinión.- Mi preocupación mayor es que ahora es posible que cada Reploid de nueva generación se puede volver Maverick.

-Pues dudo que sea un virus…yo soy el prototipo y soy inmune a ellos.

-Pero debemos recalcar que como paso con los diseños de X, tu chip de copia tenía un factor que no se pudo analizar, fácilmente rellenaron ese espacio con algo…ese algo tal vez sea la clave.- Zero dio su veredicto, uno que X aceptaba.

X recordó el incidente en el elevador, que esos Reploids copiaran la forma de Sigma le pareció raro pero según los reportes, el chip de copia tiene un mecanismo de defensa que impide que cualquier pensamiento del Reploid que se está copiando afecte al que lo usa, al menos esa es la teoría y Axl es una muestra precisa de que es verdad.

 _-X, reporte de estado._ \- la voz de Alia sacó al hunter de sus pensamientos.

-Estamos esperando la orden Alia ¿Alguna novedad?

 _-Nada alarmante, el proceso de cambio de clima se ha mantenido estable por ahora._

-Me parece raro, casi parece que el Maverick desea que vayamos hasta allá.

 _-Es muy posible que desee eso, según los reportes todo se ha calmado tras la destrucción de Gigabolt Man-O-War.-_ Layer dio su opinión tras las palabras de Zero.

-Por mi bien, si nos espera así su derrota será menos sorpresiva.- Axl sonrió al decir eso mientras sus compañeros negaban con la cabeza.

 _-¡Deja de decir cosas irresponsables idiota, el clima del mundo está en juego!-_ el grito de Pallete calló al hunter quien se sostenía la cabeza por el zumbido en sus sensores auditivos _._

-¡Ay, ya! ¡No debes de gritar!- Axl alzó la voz molesto por el repentino grito.

 _-…Solo vamos a iniciar la misión, los hunters en la zona están listos para asegurar el área una vez el Maverick sea neutralizado._

-Gracias Alia.- X agradeció a su navegadora por la información.- ¡Andando, iniciando la misión!

Los Hunters activaron sus chasers para luego ir al camino que deben tomar para ir a la base donde estaba su objetivo.

Los tres hunters avanzaban a velocidad en el nevado camino que tenían al frente, los chasers habían sido modificados para ir por la nieve y su maniobrabilidad era buena pero carecían de armas por lo que los hunters debían de apoyarse en su propio equipo.

-Cuanta nieve…- Axl notó que si no hubiera sido por los chaser, ir hasta la base sería un problema.

-No bajes la guardia, un enemigo puede aparecer de repente.- Zero tenían su sable en un compartimiento en el manubrio del chaser para usarlo rápidamente.

X no decía nada, seguía alerta…el lugar estaba demasiado calmado para su gusto, esperaba al menos ya un ataque enemigo…

El sistema de alerta del vehículo se activó indicando que algo se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad. Un mapa de escaneo se mostró para dar a ver que algo en efecto esta acercándose a ellos.

-¿Qué diablos…?- X no termino su frase ya que sintió como el objeto que iba hacia ellos pasó muy cerca sobre sus cabezas.

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa!?- Axl gritó al ver que lo estaba sobre ellos era un Mechanoloid gigante con forma de mantarraya.- ¡Es enorme!

-¡Layer, necesitamos información ya!- Zero preparó su sable mientras le daba la orden a su navegadora.

De forma rápida, el Mechanoloid volaba a una altura que era entre lo metros. En pleno vuelo, empezó a soltar bombas que impactaban el suelo nublando la visión de los Hunters por la nieve que se elevaba y y las explosiones de las bombas que caían luego de las explosiones.

Los tres Hunters realizaron varias maniobras evasivas dado que el suelo se estaba rompiendo mientras esquivaban las explosiones y demás. En medio de ello, X disparo varias veces al Mechanoloid enemigo en la parte de sus turbinas para dañarlas.

El Mechanoloid se movió a un lado para evitar los disparos mientras Axl sacaba una de sus pistolas y disparaba a las turbinas del lado contrario para apoyar a X.

Al verse atacado nuevamente, el robot bajó al suelo para escapar de los ataques enemigos solo para sentir en su cola un punzante dolor. Zero había incrustado su sable en este tras aprovechar que el robot estaba a su alcance para realizar su ataque.

El Mechanoloid alzó vuelo rápidamente para escapar del ataque de sus enemigos y esta vez soltó varias bombas que impactaron el suelo con tal fuerza que los tres hunters se vieron obligados a salir del camino y tomar rutas alternas, cada uno entró en una cueva de hielo distinta.

Cada cueva tenía sus peligros, huecos al vacío, caminos estrechos, etc. Al final los tres salieron de las cuevas en las que estaban aunque los chaser no estaban en tan buen estado y para el peor de los males estaban yendo por un camino donde el hielo apenas cubría el agua helada del lugar.

-¿¡Dónde está ese pez!?- Axl miraba a todos lados en busca de ese estúpido robot.

-Layer ¿Qué has descubierto?- Zero pidió información a su navegadora, sabía que esa cosa iba a aparecer pronto.

 _-Ravemanta, un Mechanoloid originalmente de asalto que fue adaptado para servir como guardián de la base ártica, sus únicos puntos débiles son las turbinas._ \- el reporte de la navegadora no alegró mucho el ambiente.

-Rayos…¿Alguna idea?- Axl miró a X quien estaba pensativo, sus sistemas procesaban a velocidad la información recibida y buscaba una solución que este al alcance de sus habilidades.

-Una…muy arriesgada pero una a fin de cuentas.- X accedió a sus sistemas de armadura.- ¡Neutral Armor, cargar chip Buster-I!

 **Sistema Variable de Armaduras activado**

 **Activando Neutral Armor**

 **Implementando chip Buster-I en la armadura**

En un destello azul, la armadura de X cambio para dar paso a la Neutral Armorcon el chip Buster-I integrado. El hunter entró a sus sistemas de armas.

 **Sistema Variable de Armas**

 **Thunder Dancer activado**

X activó su nueva arma ante la sorpresa de sus amigos quienes iban a preguntar cuál era su plan para luego notar que el Mechanoloid estaba cerca de ellos. Al parecer el muy bastardo estaba listo para embestirlos.

-¡Esperen mi señal!- X empezó a cargar el arma con su buster para hacer algo.

Sus 2 amigos asintieron y mantuvieron la distancia del hunter azul quien cargaba su arma hasta el límite que su propio sistema le daba, la carga era tal que chispas de energía salían de su cuerpo.

El Mechanoloid fue al ataque, realizo su embestida con tal fuerza que los hunters se vieron obligados a esquivar esa cosa saliendo del camino por el que iban pero eso daño en mayor medida los chasers que ya botaban humo por el sobresfuerzo.

Ravemanta apareció en frente de ellos con a su altura, volaba bajo, abrió unos compartimientos para soltar unas esferas de energía que al impactar con algo creaban una ligera explosión. X se armó de valor y empezó a realizar su plan…su loco plan.

Usando la aceleración del chaser, X esquivó con velocidad y maestría los ataques del Mechanoloid mientras este al ver que alguien se le acercaba decidió alzar vuelo de nuevo pero…

-¡No vas a ningún lado, Full Charge Thunder Dancer!- Del cañón del brazo de X emergieron 3 rayos, pequeños pero muy cargados de electricidad que al alcanzar al Mechanoloid lo envolvieron en una descarga eterna de rayos que afecto todos sus sistemas, el de vuelo, el de visión, todo. La descarga eléctrica siguió por unos segundos más, segundos que le dieron la oportunidad a Zero y Axl de ir a atacar al Maverick quien no podía alzar vuelo, estaba a merced de sus atacantes. Zero se puso al lado de una de las turbinas y con su sable corto los motores de estos creando una explosión mientras Axl hizo lo mismo en las turbinas del otro lado con sus disparos que destruyeron totalmente los sistemas de vuelo del Maverick.

Este al fin pudo alzar vuelo pero ya era tarde, sus sistema estaban en rojo, era incapaz de mantener el vuelo y las explosiones en su cuerpo eran señal suficiente de que había sido el fin del camino para este.

Al estar casi cerca de la base, el Mechanoloid impacto con una de las partes superiores de esta mientras los hunters saltaban de sus dañadas chasers para dejarlas chocar con la puerta central de la base, la destrucción de la explosión basto para que esta caiga y le dé el paso abierto a los hunters que se tomaron unos segundos para recuperar el aire perdido.

-Eso fue…la locura.- Axl deseaba un respiro.- Ese fue el viaje en moto más agitado que he tenido.

-La locura fue tu plan X, nunca creí que harías algo así.- Zero miró a su amigo quien seguía con su Neutral Armor.

-Era eso o complicarnos las cosas antes de llegar, además estábamos contra el tiempo….viste lo cerca que estuvimos de llegar sin acabar con esa cosa.- X cambió su arma a su X-Buster para ahorrar energía del Thunder Dancer en caso lo necesite.

 _-¡Igual fue una locura X!-_ el grito de Alia al hunter fue oído por todos.- _¿¡Qué hubieras hecho si fallabas por un segundo en esas maniobras!?_

-Era eso o perder el tiempo con ese Mechanoloid…no había otra.- la respuesta algo fría de X sacó de cuadro a la Reploid.

 _-….Solo piensa mejor las cosas la próxima, por favor.-_ X no dijo nada, no podía prometer algo que no podía estar seguro de hacer.

 _-Están cerca del Maverick chicos, avancen con cuidado.-_ Todos asintieron a las palabras de Pallete.- _Y X…detecto otra señal similar a la que me nos diste antes…está a la parte superior de la entrada._

-De acuerdo, gracias Pallete. Ustedes avancen, los veo allá.

-Daremos una investigación a la zona para tener todo en orden en el perímetro.- Zero avanzo un poco al decir eso.

-Yo veré la entrada a la base, nos avisas cuando estés listo para entrar.- Axl se adelantó dejando a X solo, el hunter miró la parte superior y dar el salto hacia donde se origina la señal.

Al pisar la parte del techo, X notó los escombros y restos del Mechanoloid…si que fue más suerte que esto haya pasado. Caminó un poco para revisar la zona y hallar la capsula.

 _-X…-_ la voz de su navegadora lo detuvo.- _¿Estás molesto por algo?_

-…No Alia…lamento si soné frío hace poco…pero debes entender que ahora las cosas que importan son otras…yo solo soy un soldado, mi vida es…

 _-¡Ni se te ocurra decir que no vale!-_ el grito de la navegadora fue tal que los que estaban al lado de ella la miraron con curiosidad y asombro, poco le importa a la Reploid que la vean.- _¡Nunca digas que tu vida no vale!...Para mi si…tu vida vale mucho X…_

-Alia…- X sonrió al escuchar eso…tal vez él vea su vida como algo que no duda en sacrificar por el bien mayor…pero para ella y sus amigos, él significa mucho.- Gracias…gracias por considerarme importante.

 **-Porque lo eres hijo mío…-** La voz del Dr, Light fue oída de repente, de entre los restos la capsula ya estaba activa y el holograma del doctor estaba ahí.- **He de decir que me alegra que tengas a tu lado a una joven que se preocupa por ti.-** Light sonrió al ver que lo poco que se veía de la cara del hunter mostraba un poco de vergüenza mientras que en la base Alia estaba totalmente roja.- **Tu vida es valiosa X, tú eres la esperanza del mundo.**

-¿Qué tipo de esperanza soy si no puedo evitar que esta guerra continúe?- X bajó la cabeza al decir eso.- Ya son tantos años de lucha…y no hemos cambiado nada.

 **-¿No? Por lo que yo veo, he notado que poco a poco los Reploids están deseando cerrar esa brecha que los separa a ustedes de los humanos.-** Light sonrió al decir eso.- **Tú X, eres la mejor muestra que los Reploids no son diferentes de los humanos, sientes pena, tristeza, alegría….amor.-** X miró con asombro a su padre. **\- Ten fe X, el mundo no cambia de un día para el otro, es el paso continuo de nuestros esfuerzo lo que hace eso posible.-** X pensó un segundo esas palabras…era verdad, no debía dudar ahora…el mundo cuenta con él y este puede tener un futuro donde la coexistencia pacífica entre máquinas y humanos sea posible. **\- X, esta capsula contiene el chip Head-H, este chip te permitirá aumentar la velocidad de carga de tus armas.**

El holograma desapareció dándole el espacio a X de entrar, al hacerlo el hunter sintió que la capsula hacia desaparecer su cansancio. Con ello, el chip fue descargado a sus sistemas..

 **Sistemas de Armadura Varaible**

 **Chip para la Neutral Armor descargado**

 **Chip Head-H activado**

Al terminar la descarga, X salió de la capsula con ahora la gema de su casco siendo azul en contraste al rojo en sus brazos.

 **-No lo olvides X, eres importante para tus amigos…ellos creen en ti.-** La capsula se apagó luego de eso. X asintió en silencio las palabras de su padre para luego destruir la capsula.

 _-X…creo que es hora que vayas con los demás.-_ Alia se recompuso de su vergüenza para poder hablar tras oír las palabras del fallecido doctor.

-Voy en un segundo…y Alia, tú también vales mucho para mi.- X siguió su camino sin saber que esas palabras calentaron los sistemas de la navegadora que en su lugar estaba echando humo con sus dos amigas preguntadole que le pasa….

* * *

-Aquí es la entrada.- Zero miró el portón que los separaba de su objetivo en esta zona.

-Muy bien….hora de trapear el piso con ese Maverick.- Axl preparo sus armas, listo para la batalla.

-De acuerdo….vamos Hunters.- X cambió su mano por el cañón y cruzaron la puerta que los separa del Maverick de turno.

Los tres al cruzar la puerta y tras hacerlo notaron que solo había una zona cubierta de nieve ahí abajo, sin otro camino a donde ir saltaron a la zona inferior.

 **¡WARNING!**

Al pisar tierra, sintieron que de debajo de ellos algo se movía en la nieve. En un instante, algo emergió de la nieve…en términos simples, era un Yeti mecánico. Era el Reploid de nueva generación, Avalanche Yeti.

-No se meterán en nuestro camino Hunters.- El Maverick miró con fiereza a los hunters.- Si desean negar nuestros ideales…al menos déjennos en paz.

-¿¡Y arriesgar la situación climática del mundo!?- X gritó furioso por la tan egoísta petición.

-Sin duda son modelos antiguos, el mundo no puede progresar y cambiar con esos ideales de paz y armonía.

-¿Cambiar, progresar? ¿Con la destrucción de inocentes y de este mundo? Unas ideas muy dignas de un Maverick.- Zero se puso en guardia listo para cavar con el Reploid.

-Fuertes palabras para seres tan repulsivos como ustedes los Mavericks Hunters…ustedes que destruyen a los de su especie por esos humanos.

-¿Repulsivos? ¡Hacemos esto porque no deseamos que el mundo sea destruido por seres como tú!- Axl apuntó sus armas al Maverick.

-¡Suficiente, seres como ustedes no son necesarios en nuestro nuevo mundo!- Yeti se impulso hacia ellos con toda la intención de atacar con sus puños.

Los Hunters esquivaron el ataque saltando a un lado, Zero dio un salto hacia el Maverick para darle un corte en la cabeza pero este se defendió con su brazo bloqueando el ataque y golpeó al hunter con su puño libre mandándolo contra una de las paredes del lugar.

Xy Axl empezaron a disparar unas ráfagas de disparos al Maverick que de sus manos disparo varias estacas de hielo para bloquear los varios disparos de los hunters, cada disparo impactó con una estaca de hielo sorprendiendo a ambos hunters. Yeti retomo su ataque con una nueva embestida que ambos decidieron frenar.

X aprovecho la velocidad de carga aumentada para maximizar el poder de disparo mientras Axl disparaba a quemarropa, una vez cargado al máximo, X disparo su buster hacia el Maverick quien a pesar de recibir el ataque de lleno en el frente siguió su embestida envuelto en una corriente de hielo hacia X y Axl que no reaccionaron a tiempo por la sorpresa.

Ambos hunters recibieron el impacto de lleno cayendo al suelo con fuerza y con algo de hielo en sus armaduras…

-Es inútil hunters…no pueden vencerme.- X se paró tambaleante, ese ataque si que lo afecto…- Mi Drift Diamond los congelara eternamente.

-¿Qué?- X notó que el hielo en su armadura se extendía…- Oh no ¡Axl!- X notó que su amigo estaba peor que él, el hielo había cubierto la mitad de su cuerpo.

Yeti lanzo otra vez las estacas de hielo hacia ellos mientras X disparaba rápidamente mientras defendía a Axl quien se estaba congelando a cada segundo-

 _-¡X, tu calor interno está bajando con cada segundo! ¿¡Qué está pasando!?-_ el grito de Alia y el la alerta de sus sistemas le decían que estaba en una situación complicada.

 _-¡Axl, Axl! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Reacciona cabeza hueca, ni se te ocurra morir en mi guardia!-_ los grito de Pallete lograban hacer que Axl no caiga en el sueño que sus sistemas le decían que diera para recuperar calor…- _¡Axl, reacciona por favor!_

-Es su fin Hunters.- Yeti se preparaba para otra embestida, una que de seguro daría de lleno a esos dos…X ya tenía la mitad de su cuerpo congelado y Axl estaba cubierto casi al 85%.- ¡Mueran!

-Nadie toca a mis amigos, muñeco de nieve barato.- Zero apareció detrás del Maverick ante su sorpresa, creyó que lo había noqueado.- ¡Raikousen!

Zero desapareció de la vista de este para luego reaparecer en frente de este…de inmediato, un relámpago apareció en el camino que Zero dio que atravesó a Yeti quien dio un grito de dolor mientras sus sistemas se electrocutaban. Zero aprovechó ese momento para ir con sus amigos.

-¡X reacciona, quédate despierto amigo!

-Z-Z-Z-Zero….- el hunter estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad en hielo.- Axl….a-a-ayuda a Axl…- Zero puso su mirada en el hunter más joven y noto que estaba casi hecho hielo.

-Rayos, mantente despierto X.- X asintió como pudo y tras ver que Yeti se levantaba de nuevo preparo su cañon.

-L-L-Layer….s-s-su debilidad…- X habló como pudo, el frío estaba poniendo sus sistemas al borde de la suspensión.

 _-¡Es débil a la electricidad tal como le informe a Zero, sus sistemas están hechos para soportar el clima extremo pero por ello es vulnerable a la descargas eléctricas!_

X activó el Thunder Dancer de inmediato y tras ver que las estacas de hielo iban hacia él, disparo su arma que al entrar en contacto con una de las estacas y destruirla paso a la que sigue y repitió el proceso hasta acabar con todas. Yeti miró furioso eso, los malditos hunters tenían un arma que lo podía dañar severamente.

Esta vez atacó con más estacas mientras X cargaba su ataque al ver la velocidad que iban y el número, necesitaba una descarga mayor. Tras disparar el Thunder Dancer y destruir las estacas, sus sistemas mandaban una señal de alerta.

 **¡Alerta, temperatura por debajo de los niveles normales de operación!**

 **¡Suspensión de los sistemas de manera inminente en 60 segundos!**

-N-No…- X cayó de rodillas al sentir que sus sistemas se apagaban. Yeti decidió embestir a X con su Drift Diamond para acabar con él de inmediato pero una especie de barrera de plasma le impidió el paso y lo daño de sobremanera al ser electricidad.

Axl estaba en frente de X con su Plasma Gun, se veía cansado pero al menos fuera de peligro. Zero se poso al lado de X para mantenerlo despierto.

-¡X, vamos reacciona!- Zero empezó a usar su sable para derretir el hielo en el cuerpo de X quien ya estaba cerrando los ojos.

-¡Malditos Hunters, pagarán por eso!- Yeti se levantó de nuevo y fue contra ellos.

-¡Inténtalo adefesio de las nieves!- Axl con su Plasma Gun en mano y su pistola normal en la otra fue al encuentro del Maverick.

Un intercambió de ataques ocurrió, mientras Yeti trataba de embestir a, Axl este reaccionaba rápidamente para evitar los ataques en medio del aire y disparaba con velocidad y precisión mientras Zero ayudaba a X.

Tras ver que su amigo estaba ya casi fuera de peligro, Zero observó como Axl mantenía a raya al Maverick, X sacudió su cabeza al sentir que sus propios sistemas se regulaban y volvían a operar normalmente.

-E-Estoy bien….ayuda a Axl.- Zero no lo pensó dos veces y aprovechó que Yeti estaba tan concentrado en Axl que no vio que Zero se le acercaba.

El hunter rojo dio un salto y tras realizar un dash en medio del aire repitió el ataque, esta vez con mayor fiereza y velocidad que el último, el Raikousen impactó al Maverick mientras que el corte del sable le cortaba el brazo derecho desde la base del hombro.

-¡Malditos!- Yeti se quejó del dolor en su cuerpo pero logró atacar a Zero quien volvió a recibir un golpe de este con su brazo restante.- No dejaré que interrumpan nuestros ideales de un nuevo mundo **¡Overdrive!**

Yeti se vio envuelto de nuevo en esa luz que era indicativo que el sistema se había activado, X vio que de la espalda de este salía un viento helado y que este se empezó a solidificar para dar forma a unos enormes copos de nieve que empezaron a descender hacia ellos.

-¡Todos, reúnanse!- El grito de X hizo que los 3 se junten en medio de la sala. Yeti en eso fue por debajo de la nieve para pasar desapercibido mientras los Hunters se encargaban de su problema de nieve actual.

-¡Estas cosas no paran de caer!- Axl dispara con su Plasma Gun en esperanza de crear una barrera encima de ellos de electricidad que si bien por ahora servía, no sería eterna.

-Debemos acabar con el Maverick ahora.- Zero notaba que Yeti se movía a través de la nieve con velocidad estando escondido.- Rayos, es un cobarde.

Los Hunters no sabían que hacer para evitar un ataque del Maverick desde la nieve mientras esos enormes copos caigan sobre ellos…X dio un vistazo a la zona y de inmediato sus sistemas trazaron un patrón de movimiento de Yeti quien a pesar de su ventaja se movía de manera repetitiva. Sonrió al ver que a pesar de tener la ventaja del terreno, Yeti no la aprovechaba al máximo.

-Zero, Axl…voy a sacar al Maverick de su escondite.- Ambos vieron a X con seriedad.- Cuando este fuera…ataquen.- Ambos asintieron firmemente.

X empezó a cargar el Thunder Dancer, sus sistemas le indicaban que ese sería el último disparo con esa arma dado que ya estaba cerca de 0, que se necesitaba recargar. Axl detuvo su ataque con el Plasma Gun mientras X se preparaba para atacar, sus sensores rastreaban el patrón de Yeti mientras veía al mismo tiempo los copos de nieve gigante….

 **-¡Es su hora hunters!-** Yeti emergió de la nieve en frente de ellos para atacar con sus estacas de hielo pero….

-No…¡Es TU hora!- X apuntó con su cañón a los copos de nieve que justamente estaban sobre Yeti y lanzó el Thunder Dancer cargado hacia estos que al estar cerca a Yeti lo atraparon al Maverick en un loop eterno de electricidad.

Zero y Axl no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de atacar y con sus armas listas…

 **-¡Double Attack, Plasma Slash!-** El sable de Zero se vio repotenciado por la electricidad del Plasma Gun de Axl ocasionando que el corte recibido por Yeti sea un daño aún mayor a sus sistemas que al final se sobrecargaron y el cuerpo del Maverick empezó a destruirse al mismo tiempo que sus circuitos se freían.

Los restos de Yeti cayeron en la nieve mientras su control sobre la base se iba al mismo tiempo, los hunters habían vencido de nuevo.

-Objetivo eliminado.- Zero guardó su sable mientras X y Axl tomaban un suspiro y hacían un escaneo de sus sistemas…- ¿Están bien?

-Pudo ser peor….pudimos terminar como estatuas de hielo en una cena de famosos…- Axl solo quería un descanso rápido, aún faltaban 6 Mavericks más.

-Alia…informa a los hunters de la zona….que la base está limpia, que la aseguren y estabilicen el sistema climático.- X necesitaba un respiro y una recarga, sus sistemas le decían que debía reposar unos minutos.

 _-Entendido…inicio transporte a la base._

-Copiado…que preparen algo para Axl y para mi…lo necesitamos.- Con eso dicho, la navegadora transporto a los 3 Hunters a la base, dejando el área a los hunters que estaban en el lugar a hacer su trabajo.

* * *

En la base Hunter, X y Axl estaban en el laboratorio para recibir un escaneo rápido de sus sistemas y una recarga de energía, ambos estuvieron con una temperatura extremadamente baja por varios segundos que a pesar de ser robots, era fatal.

-¡Ese idiota, eso le pasa por confiado!- Pallete estaba furiosa, como deseaba golpear a Axl por preocuparla….claro que nunca lo dirá en voz alta.

-Te entiendo Pallete pero debes entender que ni él ni X tienen la culpa, ninguno esperó que el Maverick tuviera un ataque así.- la chica se cruzó de brazos al escuchar las palabras de Alia.- Es normal que te preocupe Axl….

-¡Que no me preocupa!- todos miraron incrédulos la reacción de la chica.- ¿¡Que!? ¡Es la verdad!

Zero sonrió al ver que a pesar de la situación actual, al parecer todo va bien. Solo queda esperar a que X y Axl estén listos para ir por el próximo Maverick.

-Buen trabajo Zero.- Layer le habló al Hunter quien se sorprendió al oír eso.- Si no hubiera sido por ti de seguro la misión hubiera fracasado.

-Oh…gracias….- Zero no supo que más decir, él no interactuaba mucho con Layer fuera de las misiones….

-Ella tiene razón Zero, fue bueno que no recibieras el ataque de ese Maverick que congela.- Pallete aprovechó en cambiar de tema de charla.- Por cierto, Layer tiene algo que decirte…¿verdad Layer?- la sonrisa maliciosa de la joven no paso desapercibida por nadie…

-¿En serio?- Layer se sonrojo al extremo y maldijo a su amiga desde su mente por hacerle esto…¿era un tipo de venganza? Parece que sí.

-Yo…em…hice una búsqueda en la base de datos de la base tomada y…ehm…lamentablemente no hay información sobre el paradero de Lumine….- La navegadora agradecía a cualquier deidad allá arriba de que la excusa que se le ocurrió tenía base real.- E-Eso es todo…

-Ya veo…bueno, no importa lo que los Mavericks tengan pensado, debo de detenerlos a toda costa.- Layer suspiró de alivio al ver que se había salvado.

-Jejejejeje…¡Ay!- Pallete al principio reía victoriosa pero un cocacho de Alia la calló.- ¿¡Y eso!?

-Por tratar de usar los sentimientos de Layer por una infantil venganza.- Alia regaño a la navegadora más joven que lloró de manera graciosa al recibir el regaño ante la risa de los presentes.

X y Axl regresaron tras recibir la atención necesaria solo para encontrarse con una escena algo ortodoxa, una Pallete regañada por una molesta Alia, Zero con una simple sonrisa y Layer riendo ligeramente.

-¿Qué nos perdimos?

-Ni idea Axl….

* * *

 **Reporte de misión**

 **Avalanche Yeti fue destruido y sus restos fueron llevados a la base para estudio del chip de nueva generación en su cuerpo. La base que estaba bajo su control ahora esta bajo control de los Hunters y el sistema climático ha sido normalizado.**

 **Tras usar los datos del Maverick se han creado nuevas armas para X, Zero y Axl.**

 **Armas Adquiridas**

 **X: Drift Diamond- Se dispara 2 rafagas heladas separadas por 45 grados al frente, su poder cargado envuelve a X en un aire helado tanto ofensivo como defensivo, ideal para congelar enemigos.**

 **Zero: Hyouryuushou-Versión de hielo del Raijinshou, un giro ascendente con el poder del hielo en el sable ideal para enemigos voladores, congela al más ligero contacto.**

 **Axl: Ice Gatling-Arma con munición especial hecha de hielo, mientras el arma sea disparada el hielo no dejará de ser disparado.**

 **Equipo de Armadura**

 **H-Head chip adquirido para usar en la Neutral Armor, su uso permite aumentar al doble la velocidad de carga de las armas de X.**


	8. Batalla en Llamas

**Megaman X: Paraído Perdido**

 **Capítulo 8: Batalla en Llamas**

La situación era un poco más calmada para todos. Tras la derrota de 2 Mavericks, los hunters pensaban en su siguiente movimiento y este en verdad debía ser bien planeado ya que no desean tener problemas por una mala elección.

-Tengo una sugerencia. – Pallete alzó la mano para tomar la palabra. – Lo mejor sería que vayamos por Burn Rooster. – Todos guardaron silencio, como dándole hincapié a que prosiga. – Como ya sabemos, él es el encargado de la zona donde partes de Reploids son llevadas donde son quemadas en el corazón de un volcán, que ahora mismo está siendo afectado por sus actividades. Si logramos detenerlo, lograremos evitar que siga haciendo más daño, además de lograr tener el control de la zona.

Los hunters se vieron las caras, incapaces de refutar el buen análisis de la chica quien en efecto se mostraba muy orgullosa de ello, sólo que el idiota de Axl le dijo que no se esfuerce porque se le freirán los circuitos. Un golpe nunca falla…

-Entonces vamos con la sugerencia de Pallete, no dudo que será una misión complicada porque están yendo al corazón de un volcán.

-No sería la primera vez que hacemos algo así. – Zero se dio media vuelta para poder ir a la zona de tele transporte.

Ver como el hunter rojo simplemente ya tomaba su camino, hizo que X y Axl hagan lo mismo. No sin antes que el hunter azul les pida a las navegadoras que informen a los que viven en la zona de que esta debe ser evacuada de inmediato. Al verse ya solas, las chicas no dudaron en mostrar su preocupación en esta operación en específico, sabían que no era algo al que ellos no estén acostumbrados, pero la sensación sigue ahí… el miedo de que ellos no logren sobrevivir.

* * *

El lugar llamado Inferno, era un volcán que servía como lugar para quemar los trozos de Reploids destruidos, en su mayoría eran Mavericks. Este lugar se le podía llamar como un cementerio de lava para los que trataron de dañar a la humanidad. Claro que para otros es un lugar que da un sentimiento de dolor y pena.

-Pensar que tantos Mavericks son mandados aquí. – Axl bajaba a rápidamente las plataformas que había adheridas cerca de la zona de salida.

El volcán solo tenía dos medios de entrada y salida. Usar un elevador o usar la misma abertura del volcán para poder avanzar tanto al interior como para el exterior. En verdad era una locura hacer esto pero no les quedaba más opciones.

-Esto es un recuerdo constante de que en verdad las batalla solo han ido en aumento. – X piso firme al fin un relieve más firme que esas plataformas, un paso en falso y sólo les esperaba una caída hacia la lava. – Hay que ir con cuidado.

Los 3 Hunters emplearon camino hacia el interior de la instalación. No había que en verdad los detuviera. El lugar no tenía muchos enemigos, salvo unos reploids voladores y uno que otra Bindholder, robots que crean un campo magnético alrededor de sus cuerpos. Ser atrapados por ellos sería un problema, el daño que sufrirían sus sistemas podría afectar su desempeño a la hora de la lucha con Burn Rooster.

-No creí que en verdad el lugar estuviera tan bien cuidado. – Zero tenía su sable en mano, miraba el resto de los enemigos que había dejado en el lugar para luego cortar la puerta que impedía su avance. – No podemos perder tiempo.

X y Axl no supieron que decir ante la acción de su amigo, él en verdad no iba a un ritmo paciente. Seguir avanzando los hizo hallar uno de los calderos en donde se concentra algo de la lava, sobraba decir que el calor que generaba esa cosa era… horrible hasta el punto en que sentían que sus armaduras ganaban unas quemaduras.

 _-X, el calor aumentará mientras más se acerquen al núcleo del volcán, deben de hallar los chips que les permita soportar la temperatura._ – Alia informó sobre lo que deberían hacer.

- _Según mi análisis, que uno lo tenga bastará ya que se lo podrá pasar al resto. –_ Layer pudo ver que en efecto… - _Hay data de ADN copiable para Axl, este parece tener el chip en su poder._

-Más que perfecto, hora de hacer mi trabajo.

Tras acordar en separarse para buscar información o algo que los ayude a entender que estaba pasando aquí en verdad, los tres tomaron caminos diferentes para acordar verse en la parte final, donde sería el descenso al centro del volcán.

Zero en verdad no soportaba los lugares donde el calor supere los 100 grados, no importaba si su cuerpo entero estaba hecho de un metal que soporta el calor y similares, no le agradaba esta clase de ambientes. Cosa de gustos…

No le tomo mucho poder adentrarse en la zona de transporte de la chatarra hacia las fosas de lava que había, donde el metal se derrite y se hace uno con la lava. Ver como los trozos de lava caían le daba una sensación algo rara… ¿Pena? Posiblemente. Muy al contrario de lo que se cree de él, en verdad no duda en sentir lástima por estos seres que se ponen a luchar, creyendo que la violencia es un resultado que les dará lo que necesitan.

Cambio su camino al ver que estaba cerca de la zona de las computadoras que se usan para almacenar la información que hay en el lugar, así como el nivel del magma que hay. Optando por ver que había en las computadoras y de paso lograr conseguir algo de información. Tal vez no sea un experto para la computación, pero sabe lo básico y lo necesario.

-A ver… quizás aquí haya algo que nos ayude a saber que está pasando. – Tras revisar unos archivos, que en verdad eran informes de todo tipo que no venían al caso, se encontró con algo que llamó su atención. - ¿Qué es esto? – Tras leer lo que había, en verdad no creía que algo así haya estado pasando en frente de sus narices sin que lo hubieran notado. – Vaya, pensar que algo así estaba pasando.

 _-¿Halló algo?_ – Layer le hizo la pregunta al Hunter quien de mantuvo en silencio varios segundos, analizando la data que había en la terminal. - _¿Zero?_

-Digamos que hallé que gente del gobierno en verdad esta involucrada en nuestra situación actual. – Zero veía conversaciones, intercambio de fondos, etc. Todos con el propósito de que el Proyecto Jacob sea un éxito. – Parece que hay más de lo que los informes que teníamos muestran.

 _-Si… más porque… La mayoría de los mencionados aquí están muertos._ – Layer tenía la información que Zero le compartió en su computadora, podía ver todo lo que él hacía en la terminal. – _Todos son humanos influyentes, pero llevan muerto ya semanas. Lo mencionaron en las noticias sobre sus accidentes que acabó con sus vidas._

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Dudo que las muertes "accidentales" que tuvieron hayan sido tan convenientes. – Zero lo presentía, algo grande de avecina…

* * *

Con Axl, el reploid en verdad no era mucho de usar el sigilo, pero dada la importancia de acabar con ese Reploid con el chip que les dará la resistencia necesaria para poder estar cerca al corazón del volcán, debía tragarse todo lo que estaba pasando. Más porque en verdad ese Reploid no se movía de su lugar, que justamente estaba cerca a un almacén en la parte superior de la zona entrada al corazón del volcán. Como maldice su suerte, lo tiene a unos pasos para volarle los sesos y no puede porque una viga obstruiría su disparo, tiene una suerte…

- _Oye Axl… Creo que mejor cambias de estrategia._ – Axl se mordió la lengua para no decir una barbarie en voz alta y que los descubran, mandando al traste su operación. – _Mira, hay una plataforma sobre ti, puedes usarla para tener otro ángulo de tiro._

El Hunter a veces odiaba que ella fuera tan… útil. En efecto, vio como la bendita Plataforma estaba ahí, lista para ser usada. Usando sus propulsores en la espalda se impulso al aire para poder flotar unos segundos y poder pisar en silencio la plataforma. Miro a su objetivo, no lo había notado… perfecto.

Saco una de las pistolas y cambio la carga. Las A-Bullets por el Copy Shot, raras eran las veces que lo usaba ya que no le gusta tener que usar la apariencia de otros y sus habilidades, si lo usa es para la recaudación de información y no más. Además que el tiempo que puede usar la forma de otros no es largo, en eso él digiere de la Nueva Generación de Reploids. Ellos pueden estar en sus formas copia horas, días…

-Sólo un tiro… - Axl apuntó a su objetivo, dejó que el marcador haga su trabajo y marque a su enemigo. Con un disparo preciso, el hunter le dio a su objetivo en el pecho.

El Reploid cayó al suelo, muerto, y de él salía un orbe de energía roja. Ese era el ADN que se materializaba tras el disparo. Axl no tardó en acercarse a tomar la muestra de ADN y guardarla para usarla en el momento justo. Sólo un uso y poco tiempo, debe reunirse con X y Zero.

 _-Sabes, me sorprende que tu habilidad de copia difiera tanto de los de la Nueva Generación._ – Pallete sabía que Axl no puede tener la forma copiada mucho tiempo, pero los otros si. - _¿Qué los diferencia tanto?_

-Esa es una pregunta que deberías hacer a los que hicieron los chips de nueva generación. – Axl nunca le gustó ser llamado prototipo de una generación de Reploids que usan más las habilidades de otros que las suyas propias. – En fin, iré a reunirme con X y Zero, mantenme al tanto.

 _-Ok… -_ Pallete estaba confundida, Axl se estaba tomando el trabajo en serio… eso es nuevo. O en verdad es una muestra de que la situación en general es más fuerte de la que se pensó en un principio.

* * *

-¿En serio la señal está sobre mí? – X, en su Neutral Armor con los componentes I-Buster y H-Head activados, miraba la parte de arriba de un estrecho camino ascendente con algunas púas.

- _Positivo, la señal de la capsula del doctor Light está ahí arriba. –_ X maldijo su mala suerte. Esto siempre le pasa cuando desea hallar una de las capsulas del doctor Light.

No sabe si el buen doctor tenía una manía por esconder sus cápsulas en zonas de difícil acceso. Recuerda la vez en la que tuvo que arriesgar du cuello para poder hallar una cápsula con una de las piezas de armadura. No había otra, si quiere tener lo que hay ahí, debe arriesgarse. Tomó aire, calculo la fuerza y ángulo al que debía saltar para poder caer justo en la zona de la pared donde no habían púas, para de ahí impulsarse hacia arriba y llegar a su objetivo. Ojalá le salga bien a la primera, sino no hay un segundo intento.

Sin segundos pensamientos, X dio el salto. Para su alivio, logró pisar el lugar donde deseaba estar para finalmente darse un segundo aire y dar el otro impulso hacia arriba. Uno que sirvió para llegar a la parte que ocultaba la capsula, para su buena suerte esta estaba en un buen estado… parece que ningún enemigo investigó este lugar. Como en los casos anteriores, la capsula se abrió para dar paso al holograma del viejo Dr. Light.

 **-X, veo que has llegado a hallar esta capsula. En ella hallaras la parte H-Foot para la Neutral Armor. Con dicha parte se volverás invisible durante el Dash, indetectable a la vista y los escaneos.** – el doctor no dijo más, dado que X no tenía preguntas en el momento.

El Hunter entró a la cápsula y no tardó nada en que el sistema de escaneo de esta haga sus análisis para ver si en verdad era él. Al ver que era así, instaló el chip en la matriz de la armadura haciendo que las piernas adquieran un destello azul en vez del gris que antes había.

 **[H-Foot instalado con éxito en la Neutral Armor, accesible a partir de ahora]**

X salió de la armadura para luego escuchar el mensaje de Alia de que Axl había hallado lo que necesitan para ir al centro del volcán. Al escuchar la cápsula cerrarse, X cargó de nuevo su buster y la destruyó como con las anteriores, odia hacerlo pero es consciente que el mundo como está… no merece saber de la tecnología que su padre desarrollo. Aún no…

* * *

Ya con los 3 Hunters reunidos y listos para descender al núcleo del volcán. Los tres oían el análisis final de las navegadoras.

- _Escuchen los tres, Burn Rooster es un Reploid que usa el fuego para atacar a distancia y de cerca. –_ Alia dio su análisis según la información que habían obtenido.

- _Es más, una vez estén ahí dentro no habrá medio de escape… la única salida que tendrán será subir de nuevo. –_ Pallete analizaba posibles rutas de escape y solo había una para mala suerte de ellos.

- _Estoy haciendo un_ análisis _para identificar la debilidad del Maverick, debido a la poca información me está tomando tiempo hallarla. –_ los tres oyeron el tono de disculpa de Layer.

-No importa, nos la arreglaremos hasta que nos digas la información que requerimos. – Zero no le tomó mucha importancia, harán esto a la vieja escuela entonces.

-Procedemos al descenso al corazón del volcan. Axl…

-Déjamelo a mi X. ¡A-Trans! – el Hunter brilló unos segundos para luego revelar el cambio que su cuerpo sufrió tras morir el destello. – Vaya, esto es incómodo… estás alas no son mi estilo.

Axl no quería estar en esta forma mucho tiempo, no era lo suyo y rápidamente mandó el programa de resistencia al calor sus amigos mientras él instalaba uno en sus propios sistemas.

 _[Sistema de resistencia al calor instalado, se ha aumentado el nivel de calor a soportar por los sistemas internos]_

Ver el mensaje que les aseguraba ya estar listos, hizo que los tres se pongan en marcha. Axl desactivó su A-Trans para luego ir tras sus amigos, como odia a veces esa habilidad, no era cómoda en la mayoría de casos.

Tras ver el largo descenso del cual se verán víctimas, los tres Hunters dieron un salto conjunto hacia la plataforma más cercana. De ahí, cada uno empezó su descenso individual al corazón del volcán, saltando de plataforma en plataforma sin cruzarse con sus compañeros. Un paso en falso y se volverá metal derretido y eso no es algo que deseen en verdad.

Ya tras varios metros de descenso empezaron a sentir el calor del lugar, no era para menos, estaban en el interior de un volcán por todos los demonios. Pero lo que llamó la atención de los tres era el sonido de algo siendo golpeado una y otra vez… con una fuerza perturbadora y hasta que trasmitía rabia. Estaban cerca y lo sabían, por eso es que…

Tras un último impulso, los tres al final pisaron suelo firme. Estaban sobre la lava, en una parte del lugar donde había un suelo hecho de una aleación resistente al calor del magma. Vieron que a un lado, un Reploid con la apariencia de un gallo de pelea con una cresta hecha de fuego daba patadas al que suponían era el sistema de control de lava.

-Con que por eso la lava estaban subiendo y bajando de modo irregular. – X no dudó en dar su opinión sólo para notar que el Maverick al fin se percató de ellos.

-¿¡Ustedes!? – no se necesita ser un genio para ver que hay odio en su voz. Y tras dar un salto hacia donde ellos estaban, el Maverick se elevó usando los propulsores en su espalda que emanaban fuego. – Maverick Hunters… Que grata sorpresa. Veo que en efecto han venido a tratar de detenerme.

-Denle un premio al gallo por tan buen deducción. – Axl se burló del Maverick, más este no le hizo caso.

-¿Saben qué es este lugar?

-El lugar donde seres cómo tú terminan luego de ser destruidos, tú estarás igual. – Zero preparó su sable, listo para el combate.

-Este lugar es un cementerio, uno donde los Reploids destruidos por ustedes perros del gobierno son traídos a su última morada. ¡Este lugar es donde yacen los que fueron cazados como animales por ustedes!

-Los Mavericks causaban daño a humanos y Reploids por igual, hicimos lo que se debía hacer al ver negada la solución pacífica. – X preparó su X-Buster. – Ahora, haré la pregunta… ¿Te rindes?

-¿¡Rendirme!? ¡Jamás, esto es venganza contra ustedes! ¡Por los Reploids destruidos por el sentido de justicia de tontos como ustedes! ¡No son necesarios en el nuevo mundo! - Burn Rooster canalizó fuego en su boca y lo lanzó hacia los tres que se vieron obligados a esquivar el ataque.

Al hacerlo, se vieron con el horror del limitado espacio que tenía para maniobrar. Axl en eso vio al ave en frente y recibió una patada en si abdomen con tal fuerza que lo alzó del suelo. El Hunter en eso sintió una patada en la cara que lo mando cerca a la lava, sólo para ser salvado por X quien impidió que su amigo caiga a la lava. De inmediato, el Hunter azul lanzó varias ráfagas de disparos a su enemigo quien las desviaba con sus patadas ante la sorpresa de X.

Ahora entiende que este tipo debe tener una fuerte aleación en las piernas para ser capaz de tal hazaña. En eso Zero apareció para dar una ráfaga de cortes hacia el Maverick quien en verdad no veía los ataques con miedo, al contrario… los ve con aburrimiento.

Volvía a lanzar una patada hacia Zero, una que el Hunter esquivó por los pelos. Ver otra ir hacia él le hizo saltar en el aire y dar una patada al Maverick que la bloqueó a duras penas, no dudaba en mostrar su sorpresa.

-Veo que a parte del sable, sabes pelear con puños. – Burn Rooster tomó la pierna de Zero ante el horror de este. - ¡Pero no basta! – el Hunter fue lanzado contra una de las paredes elevadas que habían en la zona, el chasquido de lengua del Maverick dio a entender que había fallado, quiso lanzarlo a la lava.

En eso, X apareció y empezó a lanzar ráfagas eléctricas del Thunder Dancer, sólo para ver con horror que el tipo no se vio afectado… Al contrario, se veía más fuerte. Quizás no fue una muy buena idea. El Maverick piso el suelo con fuerza y una ráfagas de fuego iban hacia él recorriendo el dichoso suelo.

-Maldita sea. – X saltó hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque de fuego, sólo para sentir como el Maverick iba hacia él a una velocidad endemoniada.

Maldijo su mala decisión de usar el Thunder Dancer, pero el Drift Diamond es un ataque de hielo y duda que pueda hacer algo contra el fuego de este tipo. Puso los brazos en X para bloquear la patada que iba a su persona y apenas resistió la fuerza que lo quiso mandar a volar. Debía hacer algo o sino…

Una ráfagas de disparos por parte de Axl obligó al Maverick a moverse para evitar el daño de esas balas. Aunque tras lanzar su cresta hecha de fuego a las balas y derretirlas, hizo que ambos Hunters tengan un doble día pensamiento a la hora de querer atacar al Maverick. Esto en verdad no iba bien.

-¡Enkoukyaku! – el Maverick canalizó fuego en sus piernas y se lanzó a dar una patada en picada hacia los Hunters.

Ambos esquivaron el ataque pero de inmediato escucharon como el Maverick se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque. El muy miserable uso la pared para darse un segundo impulso e ir hacia ellos. Esta vez X recibió la patada al mismo tiempo que sus sistemas le alertaban de un daño severo, su energía bajó a un 50% de una patada.

-¡X! – Zero apareció para darle un corte al Maverick quien esquivó el ataque mientras el Hunter miraba a su amigo - ¿¡Cómo estas!?

-Viviré… - X sabía que otro golpe de esa magnitud y estaba fuera. – Es muy rápido y hábil con sus patadas.

Zero le tuvo que dar la razón, ver como Axl dispara sus balas en un intento de darle a su enemigo y como este destruía las balas con sus llamas y demás, le hacían entender que a menos que bajen la temperatura del tipo, no van a ganar.

- _¡Chicos, termine mi análisis! ¡Lo hice varias veces porque no creía en el resultado! –_ Ambos Hunters recibieron el resultado y se vieron las caras con una expresión de incredulidad que tal vez Layer tenía. – _Si, que extraño._

-Tal vez tenga que ver con sus sistemas internos. Esa cresta de fuego debe tener una relación. – X se puso de pie para luego ver a Zero. - ¿Listo?

-Esas cosas no se preguntan.

Zero fue hacia el Maverick mientras X iba con Axl para decirle la información que habían adquirido. El Maverick soltó una risa al ver el fútil intento del Hunter. Sus sistemas le dan la capacidad de generar una alta temperatura que lo hace inmune a todo tipo de ataques, tiene el ataque y la defensa perfecta. Nada puede detenerlo… Zero dio unos pasos con cuidado ya que el tipo lo atacaba con esa cresta de fuego, que ya estaba empezando a ser una gran molestia. Con un movimiento rápido, el Hunter rodó sobre el suelo tras esquivar uno de los ataques y se posó debajo de su oponente.

-¡Sea lo que pienses, es inútil! – Burn Roostee iba a atacar de nuevo con una patada hacia Zero pero…

-¡Piensa dos veces antes hablar cerebro de pájaro! – Axl tenía en sus brazos su Ice Gattling y sin pensarlo dos veces, apretó el gatillo.

La ráfaga de hielo que fue lanzada impactó de lleno en la espalda del Maverick quien sintió como su calor corporal estaba bajando. Sus sistemas le advertían de que la velocidad a la que bajaba, le imposibilitan toda posibilidad de usar sus ataques de fuego. Eso lo asustó, era el calor en su cuerpo lo que le da una defensa y un ataque sin igual… Zero sonrió, lo tiene donde lo quiere. Canalizó energía en su sabe que se volvió celeste por la energía gélida que estaba concentrándose.

-¡Hyouryuushou! – el Hunter rojo salto dando varios giros de 360° grados a una velocidad y fuerza increíble.

El impacto contra el Maverick bastó para que la mitad del cuerpo de este se congele. Burn Rooster no lo creía… ¿Tenía una debilidad así…? ¡Ridículo! En eso vio a X en el aire, el Hunter había dado un salto para poder cargar su X-Buster y soltar su carga contra su enemigo.

El disparo cargado del Hunter le dio de lleno y fue con tal fuerza que lo mando hacia una de las paredes que estaban en la zona, tirándola abajo. X agradeció que el Dash de estas partes de la armadura le den la habilidad de ser indetectable. Eso sí, sabe que el mismo truco no servirá de nuevo. Los tres Hunters se reunieron para poder estar listos cuando el Maverick se ponga de pie, saben que eso no bastaba para acabar con él.

Burn Rooster salió de los escombros de la pared con la que impacto y se pudo ver el enorme daño que tenía en su cuerpo, era tal que chispas salían de su cuerpo en señal de que estaba en un estado crítico. El Maverick no podía creer esto, era inconcebible que dos modelos antiguos y un simple prototipo lo estén dejando en este estado. Su rabia era tal que expulsó fuego de su cuerpo y este era tal que los Hunters se vieron en la necesidad de cubrirse.

 **-¡Overdrive! –** Ahí venía, el estado en que estos Maverick entran para poder aumentar sus facultades ofensivas dejando a un lado la defensa. - **¡Ardan Hunters!**

El Maverick lanzó de su boca grandes llamaradas a los Mavericks Hunters quienes se vieron en la necesidad de saltar a un lado para el otro esquivando las enormes llamas que amenazaban con volverlos cenizas. Lo más extraños es que estas llamas no se apagaban, al contrario, se acumulaban y se volvían enormes pilares de fuego que limitaban, el ya limitado, espacio que tenían ellos para maniobrar. No sólo ello, el calor estaba aumentando también y…

[Advertencia, temperatura interna llegando a niveles críticos] – La señal de alerta de sus sistemas no era buena señal para ellos. – [Incremento alarmante, se recomienda alejarse de la fuente de calor]

-Como si fuera fácil. – Axl murmuro eso mientras sentía sus sensores ópticos empezar a fallar. - ¿Algún plan brillante?

-Ugh… Alia… ¿Puedes detectar a Burn Rooster con los escáneres? El calor es tan intenso que mis sensores están fallando. – X estaba alerta en caso el Maverick opte por atacarlos ahora.

 _-Negativo, el calor es tan intenso que ni siquiera puedo detectarlos a ustedes. X, deben acabar esto ahora… Sus sensores no pueden soportar tanto calor. –_ Alia sonaba preocupada, a este paso ellos.

Oír el grito de batalla de Burn Rooster alertó a los 3 Hunters que prepararon sus armas de elemento hielo para atacar. Lo que no esperaron fue ver que el Mavericks salía de las columnas de fuego a velocidad y envuelto en las llamas. El primer impacto fue hacia Zero quien sintió la armadura de su pecho arder mientras su energía bajaba a 60%. Trató de ir hacia el Maverick, pero este ya había vuelto a las columnas de fuego.

A los segundos, las columnas se hacían más grande y gruesas, les quitaba espacio para moverse y también le daba más ventaja al enemigo. El calor iba en aumento y sus sistemas ya estaban en rojo.

- _¡Axl! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Tu calor corporal va más allá de lo permitido! ¡Axl respóndeme!_

-No grites mujer… no estoy sordo… - Burn Rooster salió de otra de las columnas y esta vez le dio al Hunter más joven con tal fuerza que bajo su energía interna a 20%... Niveles críticos…. – Aunque, tal vez este más cerca de quedar hecho cenizas.

Los 3 Hunterse trataban de darle al Maverick cuando salía al ataque, pero este era veloz y las llamas lo protegían de sus ataques, bien le daban eran repelidos… Esto era absurdo, a este paso acabaran como metal derretido. Vaya forma de terminar sus días de funcionamiento.

 _-¡Zero, nueva información para todos! –_ Ya se había tardado… - _¡El enemigo en cuestión es invencible mientras este yendo a esa velocidad y este envuelto en llamas! ¡Deben detenerlo y apagar el fuego que los envuelve!_

-¿Qué crees que tratábamos de hacer los últimos segundos…? –Zero trató de darle a su oponente que pasó cerca de él, el muy bastardo le dio en el hombro. – Agh… energía al 30%.

X analizaba la situación, sus sistemas trabajaban a velocidad para adaptarlo al calor del que era víctima. Analizó todas sus opciones y en verdad todos los caminos lo llevaban a una única solución. Sabe que se odiara por esto.

-¡Hey, Maverick! ¡Deja de jugar y acaba con esto de una vez! ¿¡O acaso tienes miedo de que te derrotemos!? ¡Se nota que eres un cobarde, como toda escoria Maverick! – Se pudo escuchar el gruñido de rabia por parte de Burn Rooster. - ¡Vamos, ven por mí! ¡Te reto!

 _-¡Megaman X ¿Acaso el calor a freído tu procesador para la toma de decisiones?!_ – Oír el grito de Alia por lo que acaba de hacer le hizo saber que, si sale de esto, está en problemas.

 **-¡No te burles de mí basura Hunter! ¡Acabaré contigo primero, en nombre de todos los Reploids justos que fueron destruidos por tu definición de Justicia! ¡Enkoukyaku!**

El Maverick salió de la columna de fuego en donde yacía para ataca poner fin a su existencia, en nombre de esos Reploids que él destruyó. Lo que no esperó, es que X tuviera una idea. La experiencia de tantas batallas le habían dado la solución que necesitaba, no la más óptima pero si la necesaria para ganar. Cargó energía, agradeciendo la velocidad aumentada de carga que le proporciona el H-Head, y llevó el poder del Drift Diamond a su máximo.

-Tal vez para ti ellos eran Reploids inocentes que sufrieron por mi justicia, pero para mi son seres que no dudaban en matar por sus propios fines. ¡Quien dañe al inocente es mi enemigo y tú ahora eres uno de ellos, Maverick! ¡Drift Diamond Full Charge!

Del Buster de X, salieron varios copos de nieve del tamaño de un valón de Basquetbol que giraban alrededor de él. Burn Rooster abrió los ojos con horror, el maldito Hunter lo había engañado para que lo ataque apropósito. El Maverick logró darle a X la patada, pero esta se vio debilitada por el poder congelante del arma de X, que le quitó las llamas al Maverick y de paso lo dejó congelado, como una estatua de hielo.

X, quien recibió el impacto, cayó al suelo con un daño severo en su pecho. Su energía bajó a un 10%, pero había logrado su objetivo, detener al tipo lo suficiente como para que este este a disposición de sus amigos.

Axl se puso en frente del Maverick y con sus A-Bulltes, disparo a su enemigo sin piedad alguna. Las balas estaban dejando orificios en el cuerpo del Maverick quien sentía sus sistema fallar, a este paso... No, no puede acabar así. Debe vengar a los Reploids caídos por la injusticia humana. Pero no habría nueva oportunidad de poder mostrar eso, Zero estaba en frente y el Hunter rojo no era de tener piedad con sus enemigos, si tiene uno en frente, lo hará pedazos sin vacilación alguna.

Zero dio rápidamente una serie de 5 cortes al Maverick quien sintió su cuerpo ser cortado en pedazos antes de que sus sistemas se apagaran, para siempre. Los trozos del Maverick cayeron al suelo, al mismo tiempo que las columnas de fuego desaparecían para así dar paso a un ambiente más calmado. Tras eso, ambos Hunters fueron con su amigo quien yacía en el suelo con una gran quemadura en su armadura.

-Ganamos… Al menos el plan resultó. – X sonaba feliz de que al menos esta locura de fuego haya acabado.

-Olvida eso, hay que volver a la base a que te traten esa herida. – Zero ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que Axl iba a coger lo que podía del Maverick, en esencia el chip de copia y datos para armas. – Sáquennos de aquí. – Fue en eso que se sintió un temblor, uno que no le gustó a ninguno.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? - Axl sintió como el piso se elevaba. - ¡Oigan, esto no es bueno por donde yo lo vea!

- _¡Tras la derrota de Burn Rooster, el sistema de control de magma se ha reiniciado! ¡Elevará la lava hasta cierto punto para hacer una evaluación!_ – Las palabras de Pallete no eran del agrado de nadie. - _¡No podemos traerlos a la base, no están en rango para transpórtalos de regreso! ¡Salgan de ahí, deben de subir!_

-No me lo debes de decir dos veces. ¿Puedes correr y saltar X?

-Estoy herido, no lisiado Zero… He estado en condiciones peores, sino mal recuerdo. – Zero asintió a las palabras de su amigo.

Sin perder tiempo, los tres empezaron a saltar de nuevo las plataformas que usaron con anterioridad para bajar. Esta vez yendo lo más rápido posible porque la lava subía rápidamente hacia ellos. Un paso en falso y adiós.

En medio de la subida, los 3 pudieron ver que en efecto todos los sistemas del lugar se normalizaban, las máquinas ahora operaban a un ritmo normal. Bueno para más adelante, ahora sólo desean vivir.

En un movimiento ya de último esfuerzo para los tres, lograron subir a la última plataforma que marcaba el fin de la elevación de la lava que se vio detenida a unos metros debajo de ellos. Soltaron un respiro conjunto al ver que se salvaron.

-Saben, ya no me molesta tanto la idea de volver a la base helada de la última vez. – Axl ya no quería saber nada del fuego…. Nada.

* * *

-¿¡Cómo es posible que seas tan irresponsable Megaman X!? – Alia regañaba al Hunter que recibía atención en su armadura por el daño recibido por esa última patada.

En verdad los 3 Hunterse lo hacían, haber estado expuestos a tanto calor era peligroso para sus sistemas. Los 3 solo recibieron un diagnóstico de que no había nada severo, aparte de unas quemaduras en sus armaduras y en cuestión a su energía, sólo necesitaban unos Sub Tanks y asunto arreglado. Aunque el regaño de Alia hacia X era demasiado bueno para ser pasado por alto.

-Y ni se te ocurra decirme que fue lo único que se te ocurrió. – El padre de los Reploids cerró la boca y Alia se quería arrancar los cabellos. – Dios… Siempre es lo mismo contigo.

-Déjalo Alia, al final está vivo y eso importa. Debemos seguir con el siguiente Maverick. – Alia quiso refutar las palabras de Zero pero no pudo, es cierto… aún tienen una misión que completar.

-Lo sé, es el tercero pero aún no sabemos lo que los Maverick planean.

-Sólo hemos logrado tener información que involucra a gente del gobierno, pero nada más. Mande la data a Signas para que la muestre a los líderes de inmediato pero de ahí… - Layer completó lo que Alia quería decir, no habían logrado gran avance en cuestión de información.

-Pero la pregunta persiste ¿Por qué los de la Nueva Generación se volvieron Mavericks? Se supone que son inmunes a los virus.

-Nada es infalible al 100% Pallete. – X recordó lo que el Dr. Light le comentó. – Lo mejor será hacer un análisis con los chips de copia que hemos obtenido de los Mavericks con algo que sirva de comparación.

-Si, cierto prototipo. – A las palabras de Zero, todos pasaron a ver a Axl que se mostró asustado por alguna razón.

-¿Yo? Vamos… no es el momento para análisis tontos.

-¿Por qué asustado de un análisis? Es sólo para ver que te diferencia del resto de los que fueron creados después de ti. – Pallete se puso a unos pasos cerca de él. - ¿Asustado de volverte un Maverick señor Prototipo?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, yo no le temo a nada! ¡Y no soy un Maverick! ¡Soy un Maverick Hunter, diablos! ¡No le temo a ninguna prueba, es más ahora mismo la hacemos! – Pallete sonrió a esas palabras.

-¡Excelente, sígueme! ¡Al laboratorio! – la chica salió de la enfermería con Axl siguiéndola muy fastidiado por el reciente comentario mientras que el resto...

Todos pensaron una sola cosa, Pallete uso la psicología inversa con Axl para que haga la prueba ahora. Chica lista, muy lista.

* * *

En un lugar donde parecía era de noche por lo nocturno que estaba todo, una sombra miraba la esfera terrestre. Esa que ya no valía nada en sus planes, esa que era sólo un recordatorio constante de un mundo que debe de desaparecer para que el Nuevo Mundo, que esta creando, surja. Y para ello, debe de eliminar a los únicos que se opondrán a él, por eso es que confía en que los que luchan por la "justicia", los Maverick Hunters, podrán descubrir sus planes. Planes que esta vez, no importa lo que hagan, no podrán desbaratar… ya que la nueva Generación de Reploids… son sus "niños".

-Vamos X, sigue luchando. Esta vez tus deseos de paz no te llevaran a ningún lado, esta vez seré yo el que ría al último. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Sin duda alguna, la mente maestra de todo esto estaba seguro de su plan, a fin de cuentas… no había escape de la evolución.

* * *

 **Reporte de Misión:**

 **Burn Rooster fue destruido y el volcán que servía como su base ha vuelto a un estado estable al no tener quien afecte el sistema del flujo de lava. Lamentablemente, el daño generado obligara a que el centro de eliminación de desechos usando lava quede cerrado hasta nuevo aviso.**

 **Armas Adquiridas**

 **X: Melt Creeper - Lanza una ola de llamas en el suelo que destruye a la mayoría de los enemigos que tiene en el camino.**

 **Zero: Enkoujin - Se trata de una apuñalada descendente en llamas que tiñe el sable de rojo, quemando a los enemigos al contacto. Este movimiento no se puede apuntar mientras se realiza, ya que golpea directamente hacia abajo.**

 **Axl: Flame Burner - Un temible lanzallamas que puede asar enemigos como malvaviscos o salchichas en un incendio, puede ser apuntado en todas las direcciones.**

 **Equipo de Armadura**

 **H-Foot: Chip para la Neutal Armor, su uso le permite a X volverse indetectable durante el Dash.**


	9. Un Choque Explosivo

**Megaman X: Paraíso Perdido**

 **Capítulo 9: Un Choque Explosivo**

* * *

No podían creer que en verdad esto les estaba pasando… luego de finalmente haberse recuperado lo suficiente cómo para poder seguir las misiones. X, Zero y Axl se vieron con tal vez una de las noticias más inusuales que hubieran oído.

Sigas llegó justo cuando los Hunters y sus navegadoras planeaban el próximo curso de acción cuando el líder táctico supremo de los Maverick Hunters estaba haciendo acto de presencia para informarles a todos sobre algo que en verdad ninguno espero. La noticia de que una de las zonas cedes del Gobierno en África fue atacada por un misil hizo que todos centren su vista en la única respuesta plausible para ellos ahora.

El centro de fabricación de Misiles en China que hace años había dejado de operar estaba funcionando de nuevo y según la información obtenida, Bamboo Pandamonium, un Reploid de nueva generación estaba atrás de todo esto.

Según los reportes, la cantidad de bajas civiles era aún desconocida, pero tristemente cree que tal vez sea sea de un índice grande por la zona donde el misil impacto.

Los Hunters sabían contra quien ir ahora, el Maverick tenía a su disposición una gran cantidad de Misiles y si no lo detienen será un peligro para el mundo. Sin tiempo que perder, los Hunters fueron de inmediato a la zona de tele transporte para ir inmediatamente hacia China. El daño en sus cuerpos y sistemas totalmente olvidados, siendo reemplazados por la rabia que sentían en estos momentos.

-Signas… ¿Qué opinas de la participación del gobierno en esto? – Alia hizo la pregunta al Hunter y este cerró los ojos, pensando en su respuesta. - ¿Signas?

-La verdad, es muy extraño que los fondos militares hayan sido cortados y todos hayan ido hacia el Proyecto Jacob. Siempre me pareció una jugada más que extraña, nos afectaba en menor medida ya que tenemos a los 3 mejores Hunters en actividad. Pero no quita que hemos perdido recursos que nos puede afectar a largo plazo. – Alia le tuvo que dar la razón, justo cuando están cortos de personal es que esto ocurre. Los únicos Hunters suficientemente capaces de enfrentar esta crisis son esos 3.

-Oigan, es raro… los datos que tengo de Axl y su chip de copia difieren mucho en comparación de la Nueva Generación. – Pallete mostraba una tabla de datos. Si bien se muestra que el tiempo y límite de Axl para usar y copiar apariencias era más que obvio. Que los de la Nueva Generación hayan borrado por completo esa debilidad es… muy sospechoso. – Axl siempre dijo que el tiempo y el tamaño limitados eran un medio de seguridad para él, evitar que su mente se vea afectada.

-Analice los datos de los Maverick que tenemos y… no hay nada, están limpios. No hay virus u otro tipo de infección. Además que no había fallas en sus sistemas, dando a entender que sus procesadores de pensamiento estaban en óptimas condiciones cuando esto pasó.

Alia miro sus propios datos y volvía a la misma conclusión que la última vez. Los Reploids de Nueva Generación eran inmunes a los virus, de eso no hay duda, pero aún así se han vuelto Mavericks… ¿qué estaba pasando?

Lo mejor será que investiguen eso a fondo mientras ayudan a esos 3, ya deben de haber llegado a China.

* * *

El centro de investigación de Cohetes fue usado en su momento para mejorar la tecnología de dichos objetos que tienen distintos usos en la vida actual. Si bien su mayor uso es para la guerra o conflictos bélicos, también tiene un uso en la tecnología espacial en los transbordadores que se usaron en su momento para construir las colonias espaciales o en lo más reciente, el Proyecto Jacob. Actualmente estaba fuera de funcionamiento, no había nada aquí que les pudiera servir. Al menos eso es lo que creen…

El lugar estaba operable y estaba repleto de enemigos. Nada que ellos no pudieran afrontar y destruir, pero no quita que deben de darse prisa y no perder tiempo con estos tontos.

- _X, les informo que hay contenedores con una fuerte carga explosiva en todo el centro. De usaban para llevar la carga sin miedo a que exploten pero ahora no poseen los sellos o sistemas de seguridad de antes. Al más mínimo contacto, explotará._

-Gracias por la información Alia, lo tendremos en cuenta. – X agradeció el gesto de su navegadora para activar la Neutral Armor y los componentes que tiene a la fecha. – Muy bien, lo mejor será movernos y tratar de hallar al Maverick de turno.

-No creo que sea tan difícil, según los reportes es un panda que mide casi 3 metros. – Axl sacó sus armas, listo para algo de acción.

-No nos confiemos, este lugar puede tener muchos factores que pueden afectar nuestra misión. Los explosivos almacenados son un ejemplo más que claro. – Zero empezó a caminar para tomar su rumbo.

X y Axl se vieron las caras para luego asentir, hora de ver que pueden hallar.

El Hunter azul optó por ir al área computacional y Axl a la zona de explosivos, una locura pero bien puede darles información. Ya con ello decidido, cada Hunter tomó su propio rumbo.

* * *

Axl corría por el almacén tratando de evitar de tocar las cajas que simplemente pueden hacerlo volar en pedazos. Los contenedores de explosivos si que estaban cargados de estos y no tenían ningún medio de seguridad para evitar que exploten al más ligero contacto. Simplemente no ayuda el hecho de que algunos Mavericks estén cerca suyo y lo hayan visto.

Si es sincero consigo mismo, no tiene problemas de hacerse cargo de estos tontos. Lo que si tiene problemas es que los muy tarados al perseguirlo chocaban con los dichosos contenedores y estos explotaban. No sabe si reír o gritar por la situación en que estaba metido.

Tras finalmente poder salir del dichoso almacén, Axl tomó un respiro y en verdad sentía que esto no podía der peor.

-Vaya Vaya, miren que nos trajeron las explosiones. – Axl alzó la vista al oír la voz algo mecánica y se sorprendió al ver a… - En verdad esperaba que fuera X o Zero quien llegara aquí. No al mocoso…

Axl afilo la mirada al tener a Vile en frente suyo. El Hunter traidor, el que vendió a sus compañeros por su beneficio propio. El Maverick simplemente rio al ver como el Hunter se ponía en guardia para luchar.

-Jajaja, no comas ansias chico. Si bien la idea de enfrentarte es más que buena. No es mi misión y no me han pagado lo suficiente para ello, aún. – A esas palabras, Axl we mostró confundido. - ¿Crees que hago esto sin tener una ganancia? No soy un idiota idealista como ustedes, yo no actúo a menos que logre ganar algo. En este caso, mucho dinero.

-¿Dinero? ¿Qué no tienes honor? Alguna vez fuiste un Hunter, no puedo creer que hayas abandonado todo por algo tan simple como el dinero. – Axl estaba más que asqueado a la idea de reemplazar el honor por algo tan material como el dinero, sabe que hay personas y Reploids que lo hacen, pero igual detesta esa idea.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Se nota que las ideas tan tontas de X y Zero se te han pegado a la cabeza mocoso! – Axl no hizo caso a las palabras del Maverick. - ¡Honor y amistad no son nada, no te dan las armas de vivir en este mundo! ¡El dinero si y para ganar más, debes de ser el mejor en tu área de trabajo! Yo lo soy y por eso tengo mucho… Eso sí, no creo que un niño como tú entienda eso.

-Verdad, pero prefiero eso que ser un bastardo sin honor como tú. – Axl apuntó con sus armas al Maverick quien no se mostraba ni un poco de preocupado. - ¿Qué harás ahora? Yo no tengo problemas en pelear…

-Jajaja, se ve que tienes espíritu. Eso no se niega, pero lamentablemente no he recibido ninguna orden de pelear con ustedes aún. Mi contractor no me ha dicho nada. – El Maverick solo mostró en su mano un gran disco de datos. – Solo vine por esto y a burlarme de ustedes.

-¡Oye, espera!

-¡Adiós chico, estoy seguro que les encantará saber lo que hay aquí! ¡Aunque esto también está en los chips de copia de esos tontos Reploids, hagan su tarea y busquen en ellos! ¡Si pueden afrontar la verdad, jajaja! – Vile desapareció luego de ser tele transportado por alguien fuera de ahí.

Axl gruño molesto, el tipo sólo vino a burlarse de ellos. Maldita sea su suerte… al menos descubrió algo. Vile trabaja para alguien y en verdad la respuesta al origen de sus problemas yace en los chips de copia.

 _-Axl, no dejes que lo que te dijo te afecte, céntrate en tu misión._ – Pallete le hablo al Hunter quien seguía en su lugar, pensando en lo que acababa de oír. - _¿Axl?_

-Pallete, centrate en los análisis a mi chip de copia y la de los demás Mavericks. Ahí yace la clave. – Pallete se quedó muda al oír el inusual tono de seriedad en la voz de Axl. – Sigo con la misión.

El Hunter siguió su camino, esta vez con una nueva duda en su mente ¿quién lo creó? ¿Y para qué? Siente que su nacimiento es lo que los ha llevado a este problema.

* * *

Zero por su lado, eliminaba a todo Maverick que se le cruzaba sin distinción alguna. Él prefiere esto que a tener que investigar zonas, eso se los deja a sus amigos quienes tienen mejor manera de hacer ese trabajo. Lo que si le preocupa ahora es que todos los enemigos que tiene en frente en verdad no son el problema, el problema yace en que los Reploids y humanos a cargo del lugar en verdad fueron masacrados… no hubo piedad. Lo sabe porque tiene en frente suyo los cadáveres que le hacen ver eso.

 _-Parece que… este enemigo no duda en matar si lo ve muy necesario._

-Como toda escoria Maverick, ellos siempre harán lo que les viene en gana para cumplir sus retorcidos deseos. – Zero siguió su camino, no miro los cuerpos antes de proseguir, necesita estar centrado.

En medio de su caminata, Zero podía sentir que Layer deseaba preguntarle algo. Si bien él no es de pedir que le digan sus problemas, estaba más que tentado a hacerlo para qué la Reploid deje de intentar hablar y luego callar, es exasperante.

-¿Qué deseas preguntar?

- _¿¡Eh!? Oh bueno… pues…_ \- Layer se escuchó algo asustada o avergonzada, en verdad no lo podía saber si no la veía. – _Es sólo que… pues… ¿qué opina de toda la situación en general? –_ Zero se mostró confundido a tal pregunta ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – _Sé que toda la situación de por si es mala. Pero algo me dice que tanto usted como X tienen motivos muy personales que los impulsa, a parte del sentido del deber._

Mujeres perceptiva, tal vez por sus habilidades de análisis de debilidades de los enemigos es tan buena. Zero no pudo evitar sentir qué…

-X lo hacer por su sueño de un día lograr una paz entre Humanos y Reploids, eso lo ha impulsado toda su vida. En mi caso… digamos que no soporto a los Mavericks, así de simple. – No podía decir que se sentía responsable, él cargó con el virus Maverick original cuando salió de la cápsula en la que estaba.

La pelea con Sigma, su derrota y su reactivación como alguien distinto, tanto había pasado que había olvidado esos días de su vida. Él fue tal vez de los primeros Mavericks, pero su derrota ante Sigma lo liberó del dichoso virus. Aún no sabe quién lo creó y en verdad eso ya no le importa, lo único que le importa es seguir con su misión de tener que acabar con cada Maverick que se cruce en su camino, sin importar que.

 _-¿Zero, pasa algo? –_ las palabras de Layer lo volvieron a la realidad, estuvo ido varios segundos.

-Nada, sigamos con la misión. – Zero siguió su camino sin decir nada más. - ¿Qué has hallado sobre el Maverick?

 _-No mucho, al parecer es versión mucho más centrada de los Reploids de ataque pesado. Puede atacar a distancia con sus Misiles y cuerpo a cuerpo. Además de poseer una sólida defensa, será un oponente difícil._

-Como todos los que hemos enfrentado hasta la fecha. – Zero no dijo más, ya era hora de ir por el pez gordo de la zona.

Fue justo en medio de su camino que se encontró con algo que… sin duda les será de mucha utilidad.

* * *

-¿Segura del reporte Alia? – X estaba investigando las computadoras en ek lugar, creyó poder hallar algún tipo de información pero sólo halló basura. Alguien ya hackeo todo y no dejó nada.

- _Si, al parecer el gobierno está tratando de tener al mundo en calma. Pero es imposible. Todos están desesperados, que la generación que supuestamente era inmune al virus Maverick o cualquier otro esté atacando a gente inocente y ciudades de importancia no ha ayudado a calmar los humos._

X dejó de seguir buscando en las computadoras, ya no había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Inmediatamente pensó en su próximo movimiento, no le quedaba otra. Hay que ir por el Maverick, no duda que el resto ya debe de estar de camino y justamente él es quien está más cerca… mejor va y empieza el combate.

- _¿Seguro? Tal vez lo mejor será esperar al resto. El Maverick tiene una defensa y ofensiva muy superiores a las de Burn Rooster._ – X podía escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Alia, no era raro que él fuera a hacer locuras de esta clase.

-Estaré bien, con algo de suerte lograré obtener la información necesaria para acabar con la batalla cuando Zero y Axl lleguen. – el Hunter azul empleó su camino hacia el lugar donde yace su enemigo. Más que listo para pelear. Eso sí, siente que tal vez sería más fácil tener una mejora… el daño en el pecho de su armadura en la última batalla fue fatal y casi no la cuenta.

Fue en medio de su camino al lugar donde el Maverick esperaba que sus sistemas detectaron una señal, una muy familiar. Sonrió por inercia al ver que tal vez sea una mejora para la zona del pecho. La señal lo mandaba a una parte elevada que justamente tenía un ascensor para llegar hasta ahí, no funcionaba pero eso no lo iba detener. Cambio al Thunder Dancer y se fijo en la caja de electricidad que controla el ascensor, dañada. Pero una buena descarga eléctrica obligará al ascensor a subir.

Midió la fuerza de la electricidad para no hacer que el ascensor vaya muy rápido y lo mande a volar en la subida, disparó el ataque eléctrico y pasó lo que pensaba, el ascensor estaba subiendo, justo lo que necesitaba. Al llegar a la parte que era su destino, oyó como el equipo se estaba cayendo abajo, tal vez la carga eléctrica o el forzoso arranque eran los responsables.

No importaba, bajo del ascensor para pisar la zona en la que debía estar. X vio al aparato caer al suelo, dañado severamente… al menos le sirvió para llegar hasta aquí.

Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver que la capsula estaba oculta en la esquina de la pequeña plataforma, esperando para ser activada. No espero mucho a que eso suceda, tener a X cerca la activo y se abrió para mostrar otro de los hologramas del buen Dr. Light quién parecía sonreír esta vez.

 **-Veo que tuviste un combate difícil X.** – El Hunter sabía que no era raro que el holograma se diera cuenta cuando tiene daños en sus sistemas. **– Y parece que aún en ese estado vas a luchar.**

-Es mi deber Doctor, hago esto por un futuro donde haya paz entre Replioids y humanos. Aunque salga herido, no me detendré. – X le respondió a su creador con toda la sinceridad posible.

 **-Lo sé, tu convicción y determinación son lo que te hacen únicos X. Pero no olvides que no puedes cargar con todo solo.** – X aprecio las palabras del Doctor, es consciente que, a pesar de tener un potencial ilimitado, es sólo un Reploid más, no puede hacer todo y por ello aprecia la compañía de Axl y Zero. – **No te retraso más, en esta capsula obtendrás el chip del Foot-I, este te permitirá dar un salto el doble de alto de los que haces normalmente.**

-¿Una parte de Piernas…? – X sabía que esta vez debía reunir 8 partes, no espero que obtendría el juego de piernas en dos cápsulas seguidas. – No hay otra, deberé tener cuidado con los golpes…

 **-Recuerda que al entrar a esta capsula serás reparado de todo el daño que tienes. Espero que eso y esta nueva pieza de la armadura te ayuden mi querido X.** – el holograma del doctor desapareció, para así darle paso al Hunter de ingresar a la cápsula.

Bien estuvo adentro, la cápsula detectó un daño en el pecho de X y no y tardó en repararlo al mismo tiempo que instalaba el chip que compone una de las armaduras. El destello rojo reemplazo al azul que estaba presente en las piernas y X pudo sentir que el daño que había recibido con anterioridad también fue reparado y se sentía al 100% de nuevo.

 **[Componente Foot-I instalado satisfactoriamente, puede usarse a partir de ahora]**

-Gracias padre. – X salió de la capsula y no tardó en destruirla, sabe que debe de ir por el Maverick de la zona.

Vio que podía llegar a la zona donde Alia le había dicho que el Maverick estaba esperando. Sentía que con esta nueva parte de la armadura en verdad podía dar ese salto que necesitaba y esquivar todos los obstáculos que habían debajo de él como esas púas cargadas de pulsos electromagnéticos que pueden herirlo severamente. Retrocedió un poco, tomó aire y corrió a gran velocidad hasta el borde de la plataforma para dar el potente salto.

El salto que dio sin duda fue largo y poderoso, el doble de lo que normalmente hace aún con toda su velocidad. Casi le hace recordar cuando volaba o planeaba con la Falcón y Glide Armor, claro que no a ese nivel pero si era una nostalgia que no podía quitar de su cabeza.

En menos de lo que esperó, llegó a la plataformas donde sabe que el Maverick estaba esperando, lo sabe ya que el suelo temblaba y algo grande se acercaba a él a paso lento y firme. Era como si vieras un oso panda de 3 metros y algo de alto con una especie mochila lanza granadas en la espalda. Se veía tranquilo y hasta relajado, el Maverick jefe del lugar, Bamboo Pandamonium.

-¿Sabes para que fue creada originalmente la tecnología de los misiles? – X se vio confundido ante la tan extraña pregunta. – Antes de los viajes espaciales, estos eran para la guerra. Así es la historia de este mundo… todo lo que hacen es crear objetos hecho para la destrucción… misiles… Reploids, esa es la verdad de la historia de los seres que proteges Hunter.

-¿En verdad usarás el pasado y los errores de los que estuvieron antes que nosotros para excusar tus acciones? Un Maverick como tú, que sólo desea la destrucción, no tiene derecho a ser juez de nadie cuando estas dispuesto a seguir ese círculo de guerras.

-Sólo sigo lo que todos hacen X, la guerra es parte de nosotros… Tú peleas, no veo en que nos diferencia.

-En que yo lucho por algo que va más allá de mí. No lo hago por mí sino por el bienestar del mundo. – X activo su X-Buster y se puso en guardia. – Aunque odie pelear, lo haré porque sé que es lo correcto que se debe hacer ahora.

A esas palabras, X lanzó varias ráfagas de su Buster al Maverick quien con sus garras logró destruir la ráfaga de tiros como si nada. En eso, extendido sus dos brazos y del medio de lo que era su garra se abrió un compartimiento del cual salió un misil por cada brazo. X dio un salto hacia un lado para esquivar el poderoso del Maverick y disparo varias ráfagas de su X-Buster a los dichosos misiles que se vieron destruidos por este, pero no acabó ahí.

De la espalda de Bamboo Pandamonium, varias granadas fueron lanzadas a la zona del suelo donde X iba a caer. Este maldijo su suerte y de inmediato uso su Dash en el aire para alejarse de la inminente explosión. Logró evitar el impacto directo, pero no la onda sonora que afectó sus sensores auditivos. Lo único que oía era un fastidioso zumbido. De seguro Alia le hablaba, lo supone por la estática…

 **[Advertencia, capacidad auditiva afectada]** – Sus sistemas le mandaban la información que ya había intuido… - **[Tiempo estimado de rehabilitación de la capacidad auditiva, 60 segundos]**

X sabía que eso puede ser fatal, sus ojos lo ayudan a pelear pero también el oído y… Fue en eso que vio al Maverick atacarlo con su garra con una fuerza y velocidad fuera de lo común. Podía ver el aire ser cortado por sus garras y su armadura estaba siendo afectada. Energía al 95%, es decir 90% de sólo roces a su armadura… que mal. Fue en eso que sintió un impacto en su hombro derecho al mismo tiempo que su energía bajaba al 70%.

-Tu destrucción es necesaria para que el mundo siga su curso deseado y destinado. La destrucción es todo lo que debe de existir.-El Maverick volvió a lanzar misiles hacia X quien inmediatamente lanzó el Full Charge Shoot que la parte del I-Buster le da y destruyó a ambos misiles, sólo para ser impactado de lleno por las granadas, energía al 50%.

X se mantuvo firme a pesar de la explosión, necesita un plan. No duda que tal vez Alia tiene información para él que es útil, pero no puede oír, faltan aún 30 segundos. Fue en eso que vio como Bamboo Pandamonium se cubría de algo que lo ataca. Fue en eso que notó que Axl apareció con sus A-Bullets ya en mano.

-¿¡X, estás bien!? – Vio como su amigo le hacía una pregunta, una que no llega a oír.

-Si preguntas si estoy bien, las respuesta es si, pero mi audición está fuera de línea por unos segundos más. Haz lo que tengas que hacer Axl.

El más joven de los dos asintió y fue hacia el Maverick de modo inmediato. Usando sus propulsores para atacar desde el aire, Axl disparo a la cara del Maverick quien se cubría con un brazo mientras que con el otro daba un zarpazo que rozó a Axl y su energía bajó al 80%.

-Si me da de lleno, estoy acabado. – Axl saco Ice Gattling y disparo hacia las granadas que iban hacia él, lo único que logró fue repeler esas cosas.

-Intento inútil de tu parte prototipo. Pensar que alguien quien ayudó a crear la Nueva Generación sea de mente tan cerrada y no vea más allá.

-¡Lo único que veo a futuro es a ti en el incinerador! – Axl sacó el Plasma Gun para protegerse de las granadas que iban a él. – Rayos…

-En verdad no tienes uso para nosotros, sólo eres un prototipo. – Bamboo Pandamonium atacó de nuevo, esta vez con sus misiles y Axl se vio en la obligación rodar a un lado para evitar que le den.

La explosión lo afectó y cayó al suelo de cara por la fuerza de esta, al mismo tiempo que del suelo salían… ¿¡Tallos de bambú!? Esto era absurdo, el muy bastardo tenía otro truco, estaba apresado por estas cosas sin posibilidad de moverse, era como una prisión y éstas cosas eran como abarrotes hechos del metal más duro. Fue en eso que el Maverick alzó su gran garra para darle a Axl el presunto golpe de gracia, aunque no espero la llegada de alguien en ese momento.

Una Ride Armor de color apareció y empujó al Maverick con todo su cuerpo. El impacto fue tal que Bamboo Pandamonium cayó al suelo. Quien piloteaba esa cosa era…

-¡Zero, al fin llegas! ¡Tú y tus entradas precisas! – Axl rio un poco al ver al Hunter rojo llegar con tal armamento en su poder.

-¡No hay tiempo libérate de esas cosas! – Zero fue contra el Maverick con la Ride Armor mientras Axl le decía que de poder, ya lo habría hecho.

Zero se puso de frente de un ya recuperado Maverick quien se veía algo molesto.

-Veo que en verdad persisten en las creencias en este mundo podrido. Nosotros luchamos por un mundo mejor, uno perfecto… ¿Por qué no lo entienden?

-No hables de mundos de fantasía. Este es el que nos tocó vivir, sólo los cobardes atacan y destruyen en vez de ayudar a cambiar. – Zero recordó las palabras de Iris de un mundo sólo para Reploids. - ¡Este es el mundo por el que peleamos y a diferencia tuya o de ustedes Mavericks! ¡Yo aún creo en él!

Zero atacó con el Ride Armor usando el puño derecho de este. Inmediatamente el Maverick bloqueo el ataque con su garra y una lucha de fuerza se hizo en medio del lugar… Aunque se veía que el brazo de la máquina piloteada por Zero se estaba rompiendo… Justo en ese momento, X, con ya su capacidad auditiva totalmente restaurada, apareció en la espalda del Maverick, quien no se dio cuenta de su presencia, y disparó ráfagas cargadas de su Buster en el lanzador de granadas del Maverick quien se quejó del dolor.

 _-¡Todos, el Maverick es débil a ataques con una alta temperatura! ¡Las armas que obtuvieron de Burn Rooster deben de bastar para ganar! –_ Todos sonrieron al oír esa noticia.

X cambió al Melt Creeper y aún estando sobre el Maverick le lanzó el ataque de fuego que recorrió su espalda con fuerza. Bamboo Pandamonium grito del ardor, pero fue callado por un golpe de Zero, usando la Ride Armor, en la cara. Acto seguido uso el cañón en el hombro de la máquina para lanzar una esfera de electricidad que dejó estático al enorme Maverick, así dándole la oportunidad a Axl de atacar con su Flame Burner, el mismo que uso para liberarse de esa prisión de bambú.

El Hunter no tuvo piedad de ese ser y le lanzó todo el fuego en la cara y lo esparció por todo el cuerpo de este, el grito de dolor del Maverick no lo hacía dudar, debe de acabar con él. Deben de evitar que sus ideas extremistas sigan poniendo en riesgo la vida de miles, humanos y Reploids. Los tres Hunters tomaron distancia al mismo tiempo que el fuego seguía haciendo su trabajo, sabían que puede que no este muerto… pero no se mueve, el fuego ya casi termina su labor y él…

Fue en eso que vieron al Maverick levantarse de modo lento, su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y algo de su esqueleto mecánico visible ya que algo de la piel robótica cayó hecha ceniza. Era como si vieras a un Reploid a medio construir y… Sus ojos brillaban en señal de desafío al mismo tiempo que energía se acumulaba en su cuerpo, esta era visible por las partes donde se podía ver el interior del Maverick.

- **¡Overdrive!** – el grito de batalla que dio fue yal que lugar entero tembló un poco, el Maverick estaba más que listo para la batalla. **-¡Es su fin Hunters, los haré pedazos!**

Bamboo Pandamonium dio un pisotón al suelo y de estos emergieron varios tallos de bambú que por poco logran atrapa Axl, Zero no tuvo tanta suerte porque la Ride Armor estaba atrapada. Fue en eso que se vio el brazo del Maverick brillar y dio un ataque frontal con la garra alzada, una que Zero le hizo entender que era hora de abandonar esta cosa.

Con reflejos y mucha suerte, Zero logró salir de la Ride Armor en el momento justo que esta fue atravesada por la garra del Maverick. Si eso les da, estaban acabados. Bamboo Panadamonium lanzó varios misiles al aire y estos caían al suelo con velocidad y mucha imprecisión para que los Hunters puedan saber por donde ir para esquivar los dichosos misiles. X cambió a los H-Foot para aumentar su velocidad y poder esquivar mejor, mientras lanzaba Melt Creepers hacia el Maverick pero los misiles lograban interceptar el camino de las llamas. Maldita sea, a este paso va a… Necesitan un nuevo plan…

- _¡X, todos! ¡Información de último minuto! ¡Se ha detectado una gran concentración de calor en el Maverick! ¡Va a explotar! –_ Esas no eran buenas noticias, el muy bastardo se los quiere llevar consigo. No dudan que los misiles dentro de él harán que la explosión más intensa.

 _-¡Deben acabar esto ya, las lecturas de calor demuestran que no tienen mucho tiempo!_

Axl detestaba que Pallete tuviera la razón, la verdad no desea volar en pedazos, disparó con la intención de cruzar la barrera de misiles del Maverick pero este no pudo ir más allá de las explosiones. Fue en eso que X tuvo una idea, cargó el Melt Creeper rápidamente y corrió hacia el Maverick con toda la intención de darle a este una probada de lo que es el infierno.

Con un salto al aire, X se posó lo más cerca del Maverick y al momento de pisar el suelo, lo golpeó con su Buster del cual salieron olas de llamas en todas las direcciones, 360°, imposibilitando la oportunidad de que este esquive la línea de fuego que iba por tierra. Los misiles fueron afectados por el calor a pocos metros de tocar tierra y explotaron en el aire debido al intenso calor de las llamas que tenían una altitud enorme.

Bamboo Pandamonium se vio afectado por la enorme columna de fuego y trató de atacar con su garra de nuevo al Hunter quien yacía en el suelo sin moverse, su energía de armas llegó a 0 luego de ello… Pero bastaba, Axl pateó la cara del Maverick un segundo antes de que este haga su movimiento para inmediatamente lanzarle fuego en toda la cara y el pecho. Antes de que el Maverick pueda decir algo, X le lanzó un Charge Shoot que destruyó la zona del pecho y lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

Este trató de levantarse, sólo para ver con horror como cierto Hunter Rojo estaba con su espada cargada de fuego para el gran final…

-¡Enkoujin! – el sable rojo ardiente de Zero atravesó el pecho del Maverick y las llamas se expandieron por todo el cuerpo del Maverick.

- **Ustedes… sólo retrasan lo inevitable… este mundo… debe de ser destruido… para que nazca… el para…íso… -** Todas las funciones del Maverick terminaron y todos los Hunterse suspiraron aliviados.

- _La energía acumulada dejó de estar activa, lo lograron. –_ Alia sonaba muy feliz de que sus amigos estén bien. – _Regresen a la Base, tengo información que… les puede interesar._

-Copiado Alia, estamos volviendo a la base. – X confirmo el fin de la misión y como Zero tomaba lo necesario de lo que quedaba del Reploid para análisis y armas.

-Lo mejor será congelar su cuerpo, en caso de que la energía se reactive. – La sugerencia de Zero era más que acertada. X sólo uso el Drift Diamond para congelar lo que quedaba del Maverick, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-A eso yo llamo preservar las cosas ¿Entendieron? ¿Alguien…? Bien, me callo…

* * *

Bien regresaron a la base fueron tratados rápidamente, porque esta vez fueron capaces de acabar con la pelea de modo más rápido, Axl informo que tuvo un encuentro con Vile, cosa que sorprendi Zero, además de la información de que sólo esta haciendo eso por dinero, cosa que no les sorprende, y que hay una gran verdad que ellos aún desconocen.

-Creo que… sé a lo que se refiere. – Alia se mostró algo nerviosa mientras sus dos compañeras se mostraban igual. – Acabé con el análisis a los chips de copia que trajeron y el último ha reforzado mi hipótesis.

-¿A qué te refieres Alia? – Zero se mostraba muy serio, pero no duda que cuando Alia descubre algo, es algo muy fuerte.

-Es sobre la inmunidad de los Reploids de nueva generación a los virus, hemos descubierto que la razón de la que porque son inmunes, es por su chip de copia. – Layer mostró en pantalla una simulación, en esta se veía que si el Reploid estaba infectado, al cambiar de forma el virus se ve eliminado porque la estructura interna y externa del Reploid cambió.

-Cuando cambian de apariencia, lo hace su ADN, eso hace que los virus mueran porque la estructura a la que estaban acostumbrados, desaparece. – Pallete continuó con la explicación. – Eso explica porque Axl es inmune.

-Pero no explica en que me diferencia del resto de Mavericks de nueva generación. – Axl pudo notar que el rostro de las tres pasó a uno muy tenso.

-Es porque… todos los chips de la nueva generación tienen, un componente que tu ni tienes Axl. Es por esto…. – Alia mostró en pantalla el elemento que halló.

El ADN que apareció en pantalla inmediatamente buscó una coincidencia en la base de datos del sistema y la halló. En pantallas apareció la imagen de un Reploid que todos conocían y que X odiaba con todo su ser.

-¿¡Sigma!? – En efecto, la imagen del peor Maverick en la historia apareció, demostrando que su ADN imbuía en la mayor parte la data de todos los chips de copia de la Nueva Generación. - ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Estan diciendo que todos ellos tienen el ADN de Sigma!?

-Si… Así es, hemos hecho la prueba varias veces. No hay falla, cada Reploid de la nueva Generación tiene el ADN de Sigma en ellos. – Alia dio su veredicto final.

-Pensar que el muy maldito estaba metido en esto…

-Él, pensar que es como dicen… hierba mala nunca muere.

Layer y Pallete se sorprendieron al ver la expresión de ira y odio en Zero y Axl… Era un odio intenso, uno que en verdad denotaba que Sigma les había hecho algo imperdonable. Pero quien tenía la expresión más llena de ira era…

-X… -Alia vio con tristeza los ojos del Hunter, este miraba con un odio absoluto la imagen de su enemigo jurado.

-Sigma… Maldito seas, juro que sea lo que planees, lo detendré y te destruiré como siempre lo he hecho. – X juraba acabar con el plan de Sigma, ya no había dudas en su mente. Deben acabar con los 4 Mavericks que quedan, sin importar que.

Vile estaba en frente de una computadora, descargando los datos que había tomado del centro de investigación. En verdad que hacer esta parte del trabajo era muy aburrida, no niega que la paga es buena pero…

-Espero que cumplas tu parte del trato. Estoy ansioso por luchar con mis viejos compañeros. – Le hablaba a alguien, no se podía oír quien. – Si, eso haré… tal vez darles a mis viejos amigos una visita cuando sea el momento. Sabes muy bien que acabaran con los 4 que quedan. Jejeje, de seguro ya saben lo que está pasando, pero no imagen la verdad que hay detrás de todo esto. ¡Jajajajaja!

Vile parecía saber toda la verdad, una verdad que aún le era esquiva a los Maverick Hunters.

* * *

 **Reporte de Misión**

 **Bamboo Pandamonium fue destruido y el centro de investigación de misiles ha sido tomado bajo control. Lamentablemente la facilidad no tiene datos que ayuden a los Mavericks para una mayor investigación.**

 **Armas Obtenidas.**

 **X: Green Spinner -** **Envía un cohete de bambú verdoso que atraviesa enemigos, rompe su defensa y explota con gran daño cuando entra en contacto con el terreno. El cohete se hace más grande a medida que viaja durante unos segundos. El radio de explosión se hace más grande dependiendo de cuánto ha viajado el cohete.**

 **Zero:** **Youdantotsu -** **Zero realiza un poderoso ataque de estocada del elemento de madera que lo hace un ametrallador combatiente en el suelo a una corta distancia y es capaz de romper las defensas de los enemigos si el ataque conecta.**

 **Axl: Blast Launcher - Esta arma lanza granadas activadas por tiempo que rebotan durante unos segundos antes de detonar.**


	10. Luz dentro de la Simulacion

**Megaman X: Paraíso Perdido**

 **Capítulo 10: Luz dentro de la Simulación**

* * *

Alia, Layer y Pallete estaban en silencio mientras esperaban cualquier tipo de información sobre X, Zero y Axl. El ambiente no era el mejor luego luego de que se descubriera que Sigma estaba detrás de todo esto.

Alia ya había tenido experiencia con incidentes donde Sigma se había visto involucrado. Odia admitirlo… pero el tipo es un bastardo persistente.

Lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, el día en que se unió a los Hunters y a las semanas ocurrió el incidente de Eurasia. No ha olvidado el miedo y pánico que hubo cuando las noticias de que la colonia espacial venía hacia la Tierra… X y Zero lucharon con todo lo que tenían, presas también de la desesperación dado que tenían sólo 16 horas para lograr zafarse de este problema…

Como el cañón Enigma falló, como Zero se lanzó en esa lanzadera espacial para lograr destruir esa cosa… Como ambos Hunters fueron a investigar el área de impacto del núcleo de la colonia, que fue lo único que llegó a la atmósfera… aunque generó daños fatales al ambiente. Como ambos desaparecieron horas, no había señal de ellos hasta que… X regresó sólo, indicando que Zero había muerto..

No va a negar que fue el inicio de trabajo más estresante que tuvo en la vida. Pero luego siguió lo de Gate, quien en su locura revivió a Sigma cuando ya se creía destruido al fin… X simplemente… nunca dejó de sentir ese odio a Sigma, a ese ser que representa todo lo que él odia. Y ella lo entiende, bien sabe que Sigma tiene algo que ver, X no duda en actuar y lo había mostrado cuando salieron por el siguiente Maverick que era Optic Sunflower.

El Maverick controla la estación para entrenamientos virtuales de los Maverick Hunters, la base Troia, donde el programa Helios de hace cargo de todas las simulaciones para que el entrenamiento sea ideal.

-¿Alia? ¡Alia te estoy hablando! – la voz de Pallete saco a la navegadora de sus pensamientos para pasar a verla. – Cielos, te vengo llamando hace medio minuto.

-Lo siento… estaba pensando en algo.

-¿Tiene que ver con Sigma? – Layer hizo la pregunta sin despegar su mirada del monitor. – Hay reportes de él, muchos… pero supongo que interactuar con él es otra cosa.

-Si… lo es… - Alia empezó a tipear rápidamente. – Sigma era un Hunter, el mejor… pero fue infectado por el virus Maverick años atrás y… se convirtió en esto.

Alia no quería decirles la verdad… que Zero fue un Maverick años atrás y el portador original del virus que ahora tenía Sigma. El mismo Zero no recuerda mucho de esos días, sólo su pelea con el entonces comandante de los Hunters. Se optó por guardar el secreto de que Zero tuvo una vez el virus… sólo hay pocos que lo saben, entre ellos estaba ella… y vaya que era una carga de secreto.

-Los chicos ya deben estar en la Base Troia, debemos estar alertas por si nos llaman. – Pallete volvió a su asiento y comenzó a buscar información que les puede ser útil.

Alia soltó un nuevo suspiro, es momentos como estos que… odia a veces tener que se discreta y mentir a sus compañeros, pero ya lo había hecho antes para su vergüenza y ya tenía… práctica. Miro la pantalla y no pudo evitar pensar que…

-Ojalá no dejes que tus emociones tomen lo mejor de ti X.

* * *

En la base, los tres Hunters habían optado por derrumbar el acceso central dado que no les quisieron abrir de modo amable. Tras ingresar, se sorprendieron al ver que tan bien cuidado estaba el lugar.

-Wow, se nota que no ostentaron en gastos cuando construyeron este lugar. – Axl miraba con asombro los muros, como brillan.

-Este lugar iba a ser perfecto para sesiones de entrenamiento usando datos de incidentes pasados. Pero debido a que aún no se había dado el permiso de usarlo… - Zero sabía de esto porque él estuvo un tiempo a cargo de los programas y situaciones de combate que se simularan acá.

-Alia, información. – X no dijo más, llevaba su Neutral Armor, con los componentes I-Buster, H-Head, I-Feet activos.

 _-Claro… La base tiene un sistema de puntuaciones. Es decir, el primer nivel al que se ingresa es el mismo para todos, pero conforme avances y ganes más puntos, el siguiente nivel será más difícil. –_ Los tres se vieron las caras para simplemente asentir. – _Hemos logrado separar tres niveles para ustedes tres, así evitar un largo tramo… pero están en los niveles más difíciles. Lo lamento…_

-No hay nada que perdonar Alia, hicieron un buen trabajo. Nos ha ahorrado mucho trabajo. – X empezó a caminar y notó en efecto que habían tres caminos. – Sólo queda avanzar.

Los tres Hunters empezaron a caminar a una puerta respectiva para poder iniciar la simulación indicada. Hora de la misión de turno.

* * *

Axl caminaba con suma calma, alerta a todo lo que había en el lugar. Listo para cualquiera ataque… Pallete en su lugar, se mostraba nerviosa… nunca habían estado en silencio tanto tiempo. Odia pensar que extraña su actitud petulante y hasta infantil cuando están en misión. Con lo de Sigma, su carácter cambió… era distinto.

- _Oye… ¿Me vas a dar la ley del hielo? Que yo recuerde no te hecho nada para que te molestes. –_ Axl detuvo su avance, oír sus palabras lo hizo sentirse culpable.

-Lo lamento… yo… es sólo que tengo una historia con Sigma, tal vez no al nivel de Zero y X… pero la hay. – Pallete guardo silencio, como dándole pase a que prosiga mientras él saltaba un obstáculo. – Yo… tenía una familia por así decirlo, eran Hunters ilegales… cazaban Mavericks en situaciones o lugares donde los Hunters legales no se metían por limitaciones del gobierno. Yo era parte de ellos y… un día cambiaron, se volvieron agresivos y sus métodos crueles… Fue por eso que huí de ellos y terminé aquí, al final nos vimos en la necesidad de enfrentarlos por el daño que hacían… los derrotamos a todos, incluso a su líder que era un mentor para mi. Descubrimos que fue Sigma quien… Estaba detrás de todo, infectó a todos con el Virus Maverick. Y tras una ardua lucha, donde casi morimos… logramos ganar… le di un tiro en la cabeza y el muy bastardo aún vive… - Pallete no supo que decir… la verdad… no había nada que decir.

 _-Lo odias por lo que le hizo a tu… familia. ¿Verdad? –_ la chica no tuvo mejor pregunta y el silencio de Axl fue respuesta suficiente para ella. – _Oye… Sé que tú y yo no somos los mejores amigos. –_ Axl rio un poco a esas palabras, muy ciertas. Ya estaba frente a la puerta para la simulación que debía enfrentar. – _Pero… nosotros somos tu familia ahora, X, Zero…todos… incluso yo. Por ello… no dejes que lo que Sigma hizo antes te afecte Axl, creelo o no… sé que eres un Hunter capaz._

Axl se sorprendió al oír ello, en verdad no esperó que ella le dijera algo así… trató de decir algo pero la puerta que le daba pase al área de simulación se abrió. Optando por terminar la simulación rápidamente, Axl ingreso al lugar y se puso en guardia… La verdad, no esperaba verse frente a dos Reploids de combate con grandes martillos… Sacó sus pistolas y esperó el momento justo para atacar, este vino en el instante que uno de ellos fue hacia él.

Aprovechando el espacio estrecho que tenía, es decir que las paredes no tienes mucha distancia entre ellas, Axl se impulso hacia atrás y uso la pared que había como apoyo para dar un fuerte salto para esquivar el ataque enemigo. En medio del aire, el Hunter sacó su Plasma Gun y disparó al enemigo más cercano, la corriente eléctrica envolvió al Reploid logrando limitar todos sus movimientos. Fue en eso que sintió como el otro lo atacaba, esperó hasta el último segundo para esquivar el martillo enemigo y vio como este le daba al que estaba inmovilizado con tal fuerza que casi lo destruye. Axl puso su pistola en la cabeza del Reploid y sin miramientos, disparo para acabar con este.

Ver como caía al suelo, con un orificio en su cabeza le hizo recordar esos días en que era un Hunter ilegal… odia admitir que hay cosas que ha hecho que ahora aborrece. Estar con Red y los otros fue… gratificante en su momento, pero ahora era distinto. Ahora podía luchar sin miedo a que sea arrestado, puede dejar a un lado esas estrategias tan bajas y viles que una vez uso en el pasado. Era diferente y eso en verdad lo hace sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

- _¡Muy bien Axl! ¡Nuevo récord según la data de la computadora!_ – en efecto, Axl pudo ver que era un nuevo récord… se sorprendió de ver que… esta simulación él la había hecho cuando se unió por primera vez a los Hunters. Recuerda que X lo puso aquí y vaya que sufrió esos primeros intentos… lo sabía porque se mostraban los marcadores y su nombre estaba ahí… _\- ¿Ves? Ahora eres mejor que antes._

-Tú… - No supo si ella lo mandó a esta simulación apropósito para ver que era mejor que hace un par de años, pero ya no importaba. Había visto que sin duda, era mejor… en todo el sentido. – Gracias Pallete.

Oír el sonido de algo o alguien caer lo hizo parpadear varias veces, quiso preguntar que pasó. Oír como la chica pedía disculpas por el ruido, que algo se le había caído lo hizo olvidar el asunto y retomar marcha hacia donde debe de ir. Aún tienen un Maverick que atrapar.

Aunque cierta navegadora trataba de que no la vean. Si algo odia, es que les hayan dado la capacidad de sonrojarse aún cuando tienen piel robótica y… Ni siquiera sabe porque oír ese simple gracias la puso así. Odia pensar que se sintió bien que le diga eso y que… Ugh, odia que su edad mental aun sea la de una chica de 16 años, tal vez si fuera algo mayor mentalmente se ahorraría muchos problemas. Siendo uno de ellos, el sentir interés por un chico al que una vez dijiste odiar, malditas emociones.

* * *

Zero había acabado ya su simulación, el hecho de enfrentar una especie de bestia aérea sobre un tren no era nada para él. La verdad es que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza mientras esperaba que lo saquen de aquí…

- _¿Zero? No quiero sonar como una molestia pero… ¿estás bien? –_ oír la voz de la navegadora hizo que el Hunter cierre los ojos y trate de mantener la calma. _– Disculpa… no quise ser entrometida._

-No… No pasa nada. – Zero finalmente salió del área de entretenimiento y al ver que su récord era el más alto emprendió marcha hacia el Maverick del lugar, pensando en varias cosas.

Ok, admite que odia que la gente le pregunte si esta bien, obvio que no lo está y aunque trate de ocultarlo sabe que no será así siempre. Zero tenía su historia personal con Sigma, era bien sabido que ambos habían peleado una vez cuando uno era Hunter y el otro un Maverick. Si bien él perdió esa pelea, a largo plazo fue lo mejor porque sus sistemas se estabilizaron y le dieron la capacidad de poder pensar con normalidad. Conoció a X, su amigo de toda la vida y un hermano en más de un sentido, Axl que era como su protegido, Alia, una navegadora que era una gran amiga… Iris…

El recuerdo de la chica lo hizo detenerse, apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar lo que ella le dijo. Vivir en un mundo donde sólo hay Reploids, juntos para siempre. Esas palabras nunca las ha olvidado y hasta la fecha lo atormentan. Él no era mucho de emociones y demás, esa era más el área de X, pero no puede negar que amo a la chica. Aún lo hace y saber que ella murió por su propia mano era una culpa que hasta hoy carga.

¿Cuántos ha matado ya? No lo sabe, perdió la cuenta. Si bien no duda en pelear y acabar con quien se cruce en su camino, tras tantos años ya ha empezado a sentir el peso de todo lo que ha hecho. Sentirse cansado era algo que los humanos sienten cuando envejecen y… Tal vez eso es lo que le está pasando, esta cansado. Desea descansar, pero sabe que aún debe pelear. No puede simplemente… tirar todo a la borda porque este harto de tantas luchas que a veces…

- _Zero…_

-¿Qué pasa? – Layer se sintió algo incómoda con el tono que Zero estaba usando ahora, se notaba muy molesto y fastidiado, como si no deseara hablar con nadie ahora.

- _No, nada. Sólo quería informarte de una señal de energía cerca de ti. Al otro lado de la puerta, es todo. –_ Layer cortó la comunicación antes que Zero pueda decir algo.

Si había momentos en las que se sentía un imbécil, pues este era uno de ellos. No estaba bien que sacara su frustración con ella, no estaba bien. Mientras avanzaba y saltaba los malditos obstáculos, más de una caída de una altura que deba de evitar, Zero al fin se vio frente a la puerta a la que Layer le comentó. No dudo en entrar y se vio con la sorpresa de que alguien lo esperaba y no era justamente una grata visita.

-Vile… - Zero apretó los puños al ver al Maverick a unos pasos de él, esperando como si nada más importara en el mundo.

-Jejeje, cuanto tiempo Zero. Es bueno verte. – El Hunter sacó su sable y se preparó para la pelea. – Oh, aún de mal carácter. Oh bueno, había venido simplemente a saludar… pero si eso deseas.

Vile usó los propulsores en su espalda para elevarse y estar en el aire, al mismo tiempo que atacaba con el cañón que llevaba en el hombro izquierdo, su clásica arma. Varias ráfagas eléctricas fueron hacia el Hunter quien las esquivó dando un salto al costado, sólo para detenerse a unos centímetros del gran precipicio que había en el lugar. Que cerca…

Zero vio otras ráfagas de energía ir hacia él y optó por cortarlas con su sable de modo rápido y limpio, sólo para ver como Vile había aparecido frente a él y tomaba la mano que sostenía el arma. La fuerza de agarre fue tal que Zero soltó el arma por pura inercia mientras Vile reía.

-¡Jajaja, veo que luchar en equipo a menguado tus habilidades Zero! ¡Que patético! – Vile no rio más dado que un golpe de Zero bastó para callarlo. - ¡Ah, bastardo!

Zero aprovechó el momento de rabia de Vile para darle una patada que obligó al Maverick a lanzar al Hunter lejos de él. Logrando detener en algo su avance para no caer en el precipicio, Zero cambio su mano izquierda al cañón que lanza su Z-Buster. Tal vez en término de poder puro no está al nuble del de X, pero bastará para lo que tiene en mente.

Vile disparo varios misiles almacenados en su un compartimiento al lado de su cañón, eso bastó para que Zero dispare varias ráfagas que lograron destruir dichos misiles y luego de ello ir hacia Vile. Este por su lado trató de atacar al Hunter esta vez usando el cañón que tenía en mano. Y tras varios disparos de balas con la capacidad de perforar la armadura que conforma el cuerpo Reploid, se vio con la sorpresa de que Zero los había esquivado todos y que además no iba hacia él, sino iba a retomar su sable que seguía en el suelo.

Con un uso apropiado de su Dash, Zero llegó con su arma, la tomó y rápidamente usó el Raikousen para atacar a Vile, el ataque relampagueante de Zero a tal velocidad tomó a Vile desprevenido y recibió el impacto en su hombro, apenas logró esquivarlo.

Zero se preparó para seguir la lucha, sólo para oír la risa del Maverick quien se ponía de pie, con su hombro izquierdo soltando chispas por el daño generado.

-Jejeje, veo que aún tienes el toque Zero. Perfecto, que te hayas oxidado habría hecho todo muy aburrido. – Vile sabía que era hora de irse. – Si bien aún puedo pelear y demás, lo mejor es que me vaya. Ya vine a ver lo que quería… que aún pueden dar pelea. Jajaja…

-¡Espera! – Zero trató de evitar que el Maverick se tele transporte, pero fue un intento vano. Se había ido… - Maldita sea. ¡Layer ¿por qué no me diste algo de información para poder pelear con Vile?!

- _Yo… no hay muchos datos de él, no quería darte una información a medias y…_

-¡Ya, da igual! ¡Sólo centrate en conseguir información útil para el Maverick de esta zona! – el silencio que recibió fue indicativo que…

- _S-Si… La-Lamento si no hice bien mi trabajo. –_ Oír como la chica sonaba, había metido la pata y él lo sabía. – _Yo… Te… Te contactare cuando des-descubra algo._ – Layer corto la señal de forma abrupta.

-¿Layer? ¡Layer! – Zero al ver que no la oía hizo que de un golpe en la pared en un momento de rabia.

No era una rabia hacia ella, ni contra Vile, sino contra él. Por haber dejado que su rabia y odio a Sigma saquen lo peor de él. Tras el incidente de Eurasia, no puede olvidar lo cerca que estuvo de… destruir todo. Siguió su camino hacia el Maverick del lugar, simplemente pensando en una cosa. ¿Qué le diría Iris si lo viera ahora? No cabe duda de que estaría muy decepcionada.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa allá Alia? – X había salido de su prueba, haber luchado contra un gran robot en una compresora de basura no era algo que no haya hecho antes. Aunque no es algo que quiera hacer con frecuencia.

 _-Es Layer… No se le ve muy bien. Supongo que eligió un mal momento para hablar con Zero._ – X suspiro a esas palabras, ya se imagina lo que pasó. – _Debí advertirle._

-De todos modos habría pasado, Zero siempre ha sido muy susceptible a las situaciones que involucran a Sigma, por varias razones. – X empezó a subir las escaleras que habían el lugar, estaba cerca del Maverick. – Aunque lamento que ella haya sido víctima de su enojo.

- _Hablaré con ella luego, hay un Maverick que detener. He recibido la señal de una cápsula cerca de ti X. No la pierda de vista._

X asintió a las palabras de Alia y simplemente empezó a aumentar su paso para poder llegar donde debe estar la capsula. Los saltos y obstáculos no faltaban para el Hunter que en más de una ocasión se vio en la obligación de tener que esquivar púas hechas de una aleación que puede dañar la armadura y hasta perforarla. Usando la pared como punto de apoyo y con un Dash aéreo, X logró pasar dicho obstáculo.

Suspiró al verse a salvo, por ahora. Empezó a subir usando las paredes que le permitían dar un salto triangular hasta llegar a la parte más alta. Notó que habían dos caminos, uno era la puerta que sin duda lo llevará hacia donde el Maverick y el otro debe ser… dejo que su instinto le diga donde ir. Y una vez más, no lo había decepcionado.

La capsula del Dr. Light estaba ahí, esperando a su llegada. Cuando la máquina sintió a X muy cerca, se activó. Y al estar abierta, se pudo ver al viejo profesor mirándolo con preocupación.

 **-¿Qué te preocupa X? –** El hunter bajó la mirada al ver que no podía ocultarle nada, es como dice el dicho, los padres saben todo sobre los hijos. – **Tiene que ver con lo que has descubierto ¿Verdad?**

-Sigma… ha vuelto. – X paso a ver el holograma del profesor quien seguía viéndolo en silencio. – Aún tras tantos años, tras tantos esfuerzos. Él vuelve una y otra vez, siempre maquinando algo para cumplir su retorcida idea de la evolución y la destrucción de los humanos.

 **-Entiendo, se puede ver que tus sentimientos de odio hacia Sigma también pesan en tus pensamientos. –** X desvió la mirada, no le gustaba la idea de que su padre vea que tiene esa clase de emociones negativas. – **No tiene nada de malo sentir odio, X. El odio es una emoción muy humana, es necesaria en ocasiones. Nos permite alejar las malas ideas y tentaciones de hacer cosas que no estamos de acuerdo en hacer.**

-Pero padre… Yo… No sé que pensar. Sigma es una amenaza que nunca se detiene, vuelve una y otra vez y eso en verdad, me preocupa. Temo que un día no sea capaz de detenerlo y cumpla su meta. – X apretó el puño al decir ello. – Incluso ahora, todos los Reploids de nueva generación tienen su ADN. Yo lo he visto…

 **-Recuerda X, a veces las verdades se ocultan demasiado. La verdad que creías correcta, puede terminar siendo una mentira más. Mi único consejo ahora, es que sigas tratando de revelar la verdad, no dejes que tus dudas impidan que puedas descubirla. –** X asintió a las palabras de su padre para luego… - **Sé que ya tienes costumbre de usar la parte del I-Buster, pero a veces necesitas velocidad sobre poder. –** X miró su Buster y simplemente asintió, esta vez con algo más de confianza. – **Recuerda X, la adaptabilidad es la mejor arma, tanto de los humanos como de los Reploids. Esta parte de la armadura te permitirá disparar un Buster cargado que irá en tres direcciones, será más débil que tu carga normal pero sé que le hallarás utilidad.**

X asintió a las palabras del buen doctor y al ver que el holograma de este desaparecía para darle paso a él e ingrese a la capsula, no perdió tiempo en hacerlo. Bien se inició la instalación, X sintió que algo de sus sistemas se habían reparado al mismo tiempo que la parte H-Buster era instalada. El Hunter salió de la capsula y pudo notar que las luces en sus brazos ahora eran azules y no rojas. Apretó los puños y al ver que la capsula se cerró, repitió el proceso de siempre y destruyó dicha máquina con su Buster. El disparo fue ligeramente más débil pero basta… le hallará un buen uso a estas partes de Armadura, siempre lo hace.

Se dispuso a continuar su camino, no le tomó mucho llegar a una parte que era el área de entretenimiento virtual para batallas. Era lo suficientemente grande como para… Fue en eso que un pilar de luz emergió a unos metros de él, de este emergió el Maverick que buscaban. Su cabeza parecía ser un girasol, todo su cuerpo era delgado y verde, aunque sus manos parecían pétalos de la flor anteriormente mencionada. Optic Sunflower había aparecido.

-X, tras ya haber derrotado a 4 de nosotros, tengo la certeza de que ya sabes que sucede. – El Hunter miro a su enemigo con seriedad. – Del porque hacemos esto.

-Sigma los está controlando Mavericks, no hay más que discutir sobre ello.

-Te equivocas X. Mi maestro tiene un plan que finalmente traerá una nueva era a este mundo ya tan deplorable. – Optic Sunflower apretó el puño al decir ello. – No es sorpresa de que seres primitivos como los humanos y los viejos Reploids creen armas de gran destrucción. ¿U olvidaste esto? – X pudo ver en una de las tantas pantallas que rodeaban el lugar, la imagen de algo que traía malos recuerdos.

Final Weapon, una arma de destrucción creada por el gobierno de la tierra para destruir amenazas Maverick de gran nivel, pero al final quedó como el escenario del fin de una cruenta batalla. Una batalla que dio una victoria agridulce…

-¿Lo ves X? Estas clases de cosas son creadas en este mundo lleno de guerras dominado por seres inferiores. Mi maestro planea crear algo mejor, un mundo ideal.

-¿¡Ideal!? ¡Él ocasionó esa guerra, por sus mentiras y engaños matamos a varios Reploids que una vez fueron amigos y compañeros! – la imagen del Coronel, Iris, Magma Dragoon y el General fueron a su mente. - ¡Si el mundo que él desea crear es en base del engaño y la destrucción de la vida de inocentes! ¡Qué él y su idea se pudran! – X apuntó al Maverick con su Buster. - ¡Infectado o no, controlado o no, no puedo permitir que alguien que sigue a ese desquiciado por libre albedrío siga libre!

Optic Sunflower vio como el disparo del Hunter iba hacia él. En un movimiento rápido, de sus pies salieron como pétalos que lo envolvieron y lo sacaron de ahí ante la sorpresa de X. La risa del Maverick llamó la atención del Hunter quien recibió un golpe en la cara de la nada, trató de disparar hacia donde lo atacaron, pero no había nada.

En ello, varios bloques transparentes aparecieron y al mismo tiempo varios rayos de energía. El sonido que generaban daba a entender que si eso le da… cambio a los I-Foot para dar un gran salto hacia arriba que le permitió esquivar el ataque enemigo para luego volver a los H-Foot y deslizarse hacia su objetivo aprovechando el estado invisible que este le da en dicha actividad.

Optic Sunflower lanzó al aire de sus manos una esfera de luz que al llegar a cierta altura explotó como si fuera un Fuego Artificial y las varias ráfagas que se crearon impactaron el suelo por donde X iba. El Hunter esquivó el ataque por los pelos, cargó energía en su Buster y lanzó su ataque hacia el Maverick. Las tres ráfagas de energía iban en distintas direcciones. La del medio fue esquivada por un salto de Optic Sunflower hacia una plataforma elevada, pero recibió el impacto debla de la que iba hacia arriba en el hombro.

-Tch… veo porque mi maestro te ve como una amenaza. – Optic Sunflower volvió a cambiar las posiciones de las plataformas, esta vez dando menos espacio para maniobrar. - ¡Pero no basta para destruirme!

-¿¡Qué tal esto entonces!? – el Maverick recibió una patada cargada de fuego en la cara por parte de alguien.

Mientras este caía al suelo por el daño reciente, Zero quien fue el que atacó, apareció en el campo de batalla, X se sorprendió al ver algunos daños en su amigo y… mejor ese tema lo tocan luego. Optic Sunflower se puso de pie con algo de chispas saliendo de un lado de su cara.

-Zero… El Dios de la Destrucción. – el Hunter gruñó al oír ese nombre. – Jeje, mi maestro te recuerda bien… técnicamente es gracias a ti que él existe como tal ahora.

-¡Y yo me haré cargo de mandarlo al infierno! – Zero fue hacia el Maverick a pesar del grito de X, estaba dejando que sus emociones nublen su juicio.

Zero atacó varias veces con su sable hacia el Maverick quien cargaba sus manos con la energía de luz que usaba para poder bloquear los ataques del Hunter. Pero Zero no había acabado, le dio un golpe a su enemigo en un momento de distracción y vino bien porque logró hacerle daño esta vez tras un corte a su pecho. El Maverick se resintió por ese daño, ya un Hunter era difícil… pero dos.

El golpe de Zero a su cara lo mando a volar hacia uno de los muros que estaban cerca pero aprovecho en lanzar su ataque de luz hacia el Hunter rojo quien puso su sable al frente para bloquear dicho ataque. Logrando evitar un daño mayor, Zero sintió el ardor en sus manos por lo último… maldita escoria Maverick.

-¡Zero cálmate, estás dejando que tus emociones te controlen! – X se puso frente a su amigo y lo protegió del ataque que vino por parte de Optic Sunflower usando su Buster. - ¡Estas cayendo en su juego!

-¡Eso no importa X, debemos hacerlo pedazos!

-¿¡Deseas repetir lo que pasó en el incidente de Eurasia!? – esas palabras hicieron que Zero abra los ojos con sorpresa. - ¡Porque yo no, no deseo pelear contra un amigo o verlo morir sólo porque no pudo tener la cabeza fría! – X sabía lo importante que era estar centrado, lo había aprendido a la mala tras años de lucha.

Ver como los disparos de X y las ráfagas de luz chocaban entre sí, todo para mantener la defensa. Zero simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse como un idiota… volvió a dejar que sus emociones le jueguen en contra. Agradeció a X en silencio y fue contra el Maverick a gran velocidad, mientras esquivaba todos los ataques que venían hacia él a una velocidad y precisión increíbles. Optic Sunflower reaccionó tarde ya que Zero le dio un corte en todo el pecho que bastó para que el Maverick caiga al suelo con varios daños en sus sistemas.

-Agh… ahora entiendo el porque mi maestro está tan interesado en ustedes. – las chispas en el cuerpo del Maverick indicaban un daño mayor, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo activar el Overdrive. – Que dos modelos viejos puedan luchar a la par de los modelos más nuevos… de temer. Pero la batalla aún continúa….

Optic Sunflower creó una copia de él ante la sorpresa de ambos Hunters. Ambos con un salto hacia plataformas bien colocadas, lanzaron rayos de energía de sus manos que fueron hacia los Hunters que sólo pudieron moverse a un lado y esquivar el ataque combinado. Sabían que deben acabar esto ya…

Fue en ese momento que una explosión se hizo presente, Optic Sunflower y su clon cayeron al suelo, esta vez con varios daños en sus sistemas por lo reciente. Todos alzaron la vista para notar que Axl estaba sobre ellos con el Blast Launcher en mano. Optic Sunflower miro furioso al Hunter, el prototipo de la Nueva Generación.

-¡Es débil contra armas explosivas o que no sean afectadas por la luz! – Axl volvió a apuntar hacia el Maverick. - ¡Layer me mandó la información bien pudo! – Zero al oír eso supo que ella no le informó directamente porque… Rayos, maldita sea la hora que dejó que su carácter hable por él.

-Axl, el Reploid cambiante de formas, lástima que te hayas unido a estos tontos. Pudiste dirigir la nueva era. – Optic Sunflower alzó su mano para lanzar otro rayo de luz, pero esta vez Axl reaccionó.

-¿¡Unirme a ustedes!? ¡Ni loco, Sigma y Mavericks como tú deben ser chatarra! – la Granada fue lanzada hacia el Maverick, logrando desviar la luz que iba hacia él.

Optic Sunflower simplemente se movió a un lado para evitar la explosión pero lo que vino fue inesperado. Zero tenía energía cargada en su sable al mismo tiempo que cargaba poder para…

-¡Youdantotsu! – la estocada que recibió bastó para que sus sistemas mandaran la señal de alerta.

Mientras caía hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe de Zero, Optic Sunflower vio como un enorme misil verde iba hacia él y sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, lo impacto creando una gran explosión. X bajó su brazo al ver que su ataque había dado en el blanco, Zero y Axl estaban a una distancia segura del Maverick en caso se levante de nuevo.

Oír las descargas de energías que salían del cuerpo de este y el estado en que estaba… era un milagro que aún pueda moverse.

 **-Overdrive. –** la misma energía que con los otros apareció para que el Maverick brille de modo intenso. No dijo nada más, sólo alzó la mano derecha y apuntó con el dedo al cielo. – **Es su fin Hunters, bajaron la guardia.**

Todos sintieron que algo los restringía. Se percataron de que era en efecto una esfera de luz que los tenía paralizados. No lo habían visto, el muy bastardo las debió soltar en el momento que su clon fue destruido y recién aparecen. Los tres trataron de liberarse pero no había tiempo… tres destellos de luz aparecieron en el techo y…

- **¡Earth Crush!** – sobre los tres cayó un poderoso rayo de energía que hizo temblar el lugar.

La explosión que se generó fue tal que muchos creerían hasta imposible que los tres Hunters sobrevivan a eso. Optic Sunflower vio como su ataque había acabado con sus enemigos o al menos eso quería creer. Luego de que su ataque finalmente acabó, pudo ver que los muy bastardos seguían vivos… dañados severamente pero vivos. El único que parecía aún consciente era X quién trataba de ponerse en pie…

 **[Daños del 50% en la armadura]** – Más del 50%... Mala señal pensó.. Si el daño pasa el 70%, no la podrá usar de nuevo.

Sus sistemas de comunicación deben estar dañados, cree oír a Alia pero no es claro. Su vista se posó sobre Zero y Axl, ambos muy dañados pero vivos. Rayos, necesitarán varios minutos de reparación para continuar y…

- **Impresionante Hunter X, se ve el porque te llaman el Reploid Definitivo. Uno normalmente estaría como tus amigos, en el suelo. Pero de seguir así, acabarás haciéndote pedazos. –** Optic Sunflower salto para estar sobre una gran plataforma y volvió a prepararse para su ataque. X sólo apuntó con su Buster y volvió a cargar poder para un Green Super cargado. – **Fútil intento, más si no sabes a quien apuntar. –** de pronto más copias de Optic Sunflower aparecieron en varios lugares y X apretó los dientes al ver que…

No, no se puede rendir. No puede dejar que Sigma se salga con la suya, no dejará que ese loco destruya el mundo. Juro proteger este mundo, sin importar que deba sacrificarse para ello… Esa es su misión, el porque fue creado.

 **[Acceso a Unlimited Potential otorgado]** – todo el cuerpo de X soltó un destello verde con algo de dotado ante la sorpresa del Maverick y de sus amigos, quienes por el destello de luz habían abierto los ojos… Eso era…

 **-No… ¡NO! ¡Es imposible, esta sensación… nadie debería tener tal poder… Nadie puede tener poder ilimitado! –** Optic Sunflower ya presa del miedo por sentir el poder de X, cargó su poder para acabar con él.

X por su lado sentía de nuevo ese poder. La capacidad de romper sus límites e ir más allá. Tenía varios enemigos al frente, debe acabar con ellos al mismo tiempo. Sus propios sistemas buscaban la alternativa entre las decenas de armas que X había adquirido con los años. Fueron sólo segundos pero logró hallar la respuesta en….

 **[La función de guía automática del Homming Torpedo instalada en el Green Sniper]**

Al recibir esa notificación, X cargó todo su poder para acabar con esta batalla que sus sistemas parecieron sobrecargarse debido a las chispas que salían de su cuerpo. Optic Sunflower estuvo a segundos de lanzar su ataque pero X fue más veloz y lanzó al cielo el enorme misil verde que a medí camino se volvió un número mayor de varios Misiles más pequeños que volaron sin piedad hacia Optic Sunflower quien gritó desesperado por su inminente fin.

El original y las copias recibieron el impacto de todos los misiles, destruyendo a las copias y dejando sólo un trozo de la parte superior de este en el suelo… quien aún no creía lo que pasaba… ¿Cómo pudo modificar el arma tan rápido…? ¿Acaso…?

 **-Él… es la verdadera… evolución natural de los Reploids… No puede ser…** \- Tras decir ello, Optic Sunflower dejó de funcionar para siempre.

X al ver que el Maverick había sido derrotado, bajó su brazo y cayó al suelo víctima del estrés y el cansancio. Los gritos de Zero y Axl le parecieron lejanos…

 **[Entrando en modo reposo para restaurar energía]** – Odia… cuando pasa eso….

* * *

La costumbre de despertar y verse en el área de cuidados médicos no es algo que X pueda enorgullecerse. Más porque sentía que todo el maldito cuerpo le dolía. Pasó a ver a un lado y se encontró con el rostro de…

-¡X, gracias al cielo! – Alia había estado al lado del Hunter desde que Zero y Axl lo trajeron a la base.

-¿Alia…? ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Zero y Axl…? – X miro a sus alrededores en busca de sus amigos sólo para que la navegadora ponga su mano sobre el pecho de este y se quede quieto.

-Están bien, ellos salieron hace unos minutos del área médica para ir por el siguiente Maverick mientras te recuperas, aún tienes unos minutos antes de que la máquina diga que puedes pelear. – X paso a ver el monitor que regulaba sus sistemas, casi 20 minutos de esperar… vaya. – Puedes unirte a ellos cuando te sientas mejor.

-Lamento haberte preocupado Alia, no fue mi intención. Pero siempre me pasa esto cuando uso ese estado… Como me gustaría tener control sobre este. – X sabia que en ese estado, es capaz de ir más allá de su límite actual y luego de este se vuelve más fuerte pero el estrés que sus sistemas deben soportar en enorme.

La navegadora negó con la cabeza y guardo silencio. Uno que duró poco ya que…

-Sigma… Sabía que él estaba involucrado de algún modo, que Ville haya vuelto significa que…

-Hey, ya… trata de descansar y no pensar en probabilidades. Sé que suena raro viniendo de mí, pero en esta situación debemos ser más precavidos X. – Alia tomó la mano del Hunter ante la sorpresa de este. – Sólo prometeme que una vez lo enfrentes, tendrás cuidado.

Ella ya había soportado perderlo casi una vez, no soportaría si es que… X no dudo en devolver el gesto de Alia y asintió en silencio para luego cerrar los ojos y seguir descansando hasta que este en un estado óptimo. Alia sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo y… en paz, ojalá un día él ya no tenga que preocuparse por esas cosas. Sólo mantuvo su mano sobre la de X y se quedó en su lugar, aprovechando ese pequeño momento entre ellos.

* * *

 **Optic Sunflower fue derrotado, la base Troia así como el sistema Helios que controlaba el lugar han vuelto al control de los Maverick Hunters.**

 **Armas obtenidas:**

 **X: Shining Ray - Lanza un rayo de energía que casi actúa como fuegos artificiales.**

 **Zero: Tenshouha - Zero golpea el suelo, convocando un pilar de láser de elemento de luz que explota directamente sobre los enemigos, que es lo mismo que el ataque Overdrive "Earth Crush" utilizado por Optic Sunflower.**

 **Axl: Ray Gun - Un láser de disparo rápido que puede atravesar a los enemigos.**


	11. Lucha a Oscuras

**Megaman X: Paraíso Perdido**

 **Capítulo 11: Lucha a Oscuras**

El próximo objetivo era un Maverick que se hallaba dentro de una base subterránea en donde ahora se fabrican armas militares. Todo parecía indicar que estas serían usadas por Sigma debido a la información que tienen actualmente.

Tanto Zero como Axl saben que esta es una misión de infiltración. Una que puede ser muy complicada debido a la escasa, o casi nula, luz que había en el lugar. Tal vez sus sensores ópticos ayuden un poco, pero igualmente eso no significa que no tengan dificultades. Lo que si pueden tener como certeza, es que esta misión en especial será más llevada acabo por sus navegadoras.

-¿Pueden detectar algo desde allá? – Axl habló con su navegadora, ella en su lugar tecleaba a gran velocidad para tratar de hallar algo de utilidad para los Hunters.

 _-Hmmm, puedo ver lo que parece ser un generador de energía. Pero está muy abajo y está protegido. –_ la chica intuía que ese generador puede simplificar el trabajo de los Hunters si es que llegan a él.

 _-La señal del Maverick yace cerca de dicho generador. Deben ir con cautela. –_ Layer fue más precisa en su información, parece que esta vez.

-Vamos Axl, separarse ahora sería una muy mal idea. – Zero empezó a caminar ante el suspiro del más joven.

-Inicia de la misión… Espero que X nos alcance pronto. – Zero no dijo nada a esas palabras, sabe que lo hará.

* * *

En la base Hunter, ambas navegadoras trataban de al menos saber lo que hay en dicha base, donde antes sólo se fabricaban equipos de seguridad y similares, para grandes empresas y recientemente para el proyecto Jacob. Todo indica que el proyecto siempre tuvo en sus planes medidas anti Mavericks, pero al parecer las interrumpieron por alguna razón.

-Ugh… como molestan. – Pallete se mostró molesta por el mensaje que recibió. - ¿Qué no saben qué eso intentamos?

-¿Qué pasa? – Layer miro a su amiga con duda, sólo para que esta le mande lo que recibió. – Oh… Veo que aún siguen presionando.

El mensaje era del Gobierno de la Tierra, presionando a los Hunters a que hallen pronto a los responsables de este incidente. Fácil de decir para los que no hacen nada.

No era sorpresa para nadie que el Gobierno, dirigido por los humanos, ponga esta clase de presión en ellos. Más ahora que antes. La Tierra sufrió daños casi irreparables debido al incidente de Eurasia, la atmósfera de la Tierra aún no está totalmente recuperada y se estima que pasaran años para que sea así. La zona donde el núcleo del Eurasia cayó, es considerada aún zona de riesgo y de alta radiación. Por ello yace cerrada…

Pero, este incidente marcó el inicio de los problemas y los enfrentamientos entre humanos y Reploids. Unos ya hartos que unas máquinas estén destruyendo poco a poco la tierra por su guerra. Y los otros porque unos seres miedosos sólo saben esconderse y acusar a otros de sus problemas.

La humanidad no quería aceptar culpas en esta guerra, una que ellos no iniciaron pero si dieron rienda. Creyeron que los Reploids eran maquinas como las de antaño, que sólo siguen directrices en sus pensamientos. El libre albedrío era algo que hace ver a uno las opresiones y maltratos, llevando a ese deseo de libertad e igualdad. Eso llevó a la primera rebelión de Sigma, quien aprovechando los sentimientos de rabia de varios y sus ambiciones, se llevó a varios Reploids consigo.

Aún hasta la fecha, los Reploids son vistos con algo de miedo por los humanos y los humanos son vistos con rabia por los Reploids. Así eran las cosas…

-Mandaré una respuesta esta vez, diciendo que…

-No lo veo conveniente Pallete. – Ambas navegadoras voltearon al escuchar a Alia ingresar al lugar. – Ellos solo buscarán modos de molestar luego, mandale el mensaje a Signas. Que él se encargue. – la chica se sentó en su lugar y notó que ambas la veían con sorpresa. - ¿Qué?

-La verdad… se te ve feliz Alia. – la peli púrpura miraba con algo de sospecha a la más experimentada de las tres. La rubia sólo sonrió y empezó a teclear rápidamente.

-¿Y X?

-Yendo a la zona de transporte. – Pallete asintió a esas palabras. – Aún tomará unos minutos hasta que pueda ir a la base subterránea y alcanzar a los otros, pero prefiere eso que dormir sin hacer nada.

-Ahm… Tú y él…

Alia negó con la cabeza para seguir con su trabajo. Ella lo sabía, desde siempre supo que X nunca estará en calma mientras existan Mavericks. Mientras no haya paz, él nunca la tendrá. Sabe que es tonto, pero él nunca buscará una vida pacífica por si sólo. Si esta guerra es eterna, él luchará esa guerra eterna. Así es él… y le duele. Primero un amor que en su ambición se volvió un loco. Luego otro que por su nobleza, parece que morirá sin hallar la felicidad. Se lo quería decir, deseaba hacerlo… pero no sería justo que abandone su misión por ella. Por ello, sólo puede estar a su lado y darle todo el apoyo que necesita.

-Adelante X, ya está listo el transportador.

 _-Gracias Alia, me dirijo al lugar de inmediato. –_ la chica trató de decir algo más, pero calló. Sólo oyó como el Hunter se iba…

Tanto Pallete como Layer miraban a la navegadora con tristeza. Ambas sabían que los tres Hunters tienen sus propios diablos, sus cargas. Pero parece que ninguna es capaz de lograr hacer que las olviden… Alia lo sabía, lo había intentado. Pero ahora sabía que, son esas cargas lo que les da la fuerza para pelear. Aunque estén al borde de la muerte. La rubia sonrió triste y con resignación… tal vez… deba rendirse.

* * *

X llegó a la zona donde estaban Zero y Axl. La base estaba oscura y… Oh bueno. No es la primera vez que avanza a oscuras. Camino con cautela para no ser detectado, las luces que habían en el lugar lo hacen ir con cuidado y medir el tiempo con que se mueven para poder hacer lo mismo. Sabe que esto le quitará tiempo en su avance, pero… Fue en eso que se le ocurrió una idea.

Activo la Neutral Armor con los componentes H que poseía y uso el Dash para mantenerse invisible cuando cruce la luz. Funcionó. Suspiro al ver su plan funcionar, ahora sólo debe…

-¿Hm? – sintió algo. Esta señal…

Estaba cerca, sólo debe de cruzar el pasillo que tienen delante y… Vio como varios contenedores bajaban hacia los pisos inferiores de la base. Parece que es el cargamento listo. No importa, la señal está arriba así que… dio un salto y se impulso hacia arriba con la pared de apoyo. Logrando llegar a un pequeño cuarto, iluminado por la luz que emanaba del objeto ahí presente. Una capsula, esta se abrió al detectar a X, mostrando el holograma del buen Doctor Light.

 **-X, veo que te has recuperado de tu última batalla.**

-En su mayoría Doctor Light. – El Hunter sabía a que se refería su padre, el potencial Ilimitado es un estado que ha usado sólo cuando su cuerpo está al límite y aún tiene la voluntad de luchar. – Yo…

- **Tranquilo X, haré un escaneo en tus sistemas y se reparará lo que no esté en su lugar aún. Sé que no tienes tiempo. Pero deberías ser más consciente en que… no debes olvidar quienes te rodean. –** X bajó la cabeza al oír ello, como un niño que es regañado por su padre. – **No cometas mi error X. Por mis sueños y ambición, perdí la oportunidad de tener una familia por cuenta propia. Por ello es que mis creaciones son mis hijos. Aunque me hubiera gustado tener al menos compañía…**

-Doctor… yo… - El holograma alzó la mano, como indicando que no le debe de responder. – Es sólo que…

- **Eres noble X, tanto o más que los humanos, pero no olvides buscar tu propia felicidad. Aunque sea efímera, esta vale la pena. Ella no te esperará siempre.** – El Hunter asintió algo avergonzado a las palabras de su padre. – **Ahora, si bien aprecio nuestros momentos padre – hijo. Hay cosas que debes hacer. Entra a esta cápsula y hallarás el componente final para la Armadura Hermes. El H-Body no disminuye el daños en tus sistemas, pero si nulifica los daños que pueden ser insignificantes o pequeños. Con todos los componentes H en la Neutral Armor, su forma Hermes será accesible. Una armadura que se basa en la velocidad más que el poder, con ella podrás usar el X-Drive, que llevará a quintuplicar las habilidades de dicha armadura, pero no exageres. Un uso constante de esta, sólo te generará daños. –** X asintió a esas palabras.

Al ver el holograma desaparecer, X ingresó a la cápsula y sintió el último componente H instalarse.

 **[H-Body instalado] [4 H-Parts activadas en la Armadura Neutral, activando Armadura Hermes]**

Al terminar la instalación, X salió de la cápsula con un cambio en la armadura. Todos las partes de luz azul brillaban con más intensidad y en sus ojos hombros habían como X brillando. El Hunter sintió el incremento de velocidad en sus sistemas, era perfecto.

 **-Recuerda X, está bien buscar el bien mayor. Pero nunca olvides buscar tu propia felicidad. –** X tomó a pecho las palabras de su padre, destruyó la cápsula de inmediato al mismo tiempo que…

-Tal vez… ya deba ser sincero conmigo mismo… Alia, dime la posición de Zero y Axl.

 _-Están varios pisos debajo de ti. Date prisa, se acercan al Maverick._ – El Hunter agradeció el consejo de su navegadora. - _¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué cortaste la comunicación unos minutos?_

-Tenía una charla padre-hijo, era personal. – Dijo eso con calma para luego saltar hacia el vacío, le será más rápido llegar así a los pisos inferiores. – Un día… Alia… un día…

Sabe lo que desea a nivel personal… sólo que aún no se siente listo para decirlo en voz alta. Es más, se siente un idiota por haberlo negado tanto tiempo.

* * *

Zero y Axl se acercaban poco a poco a la posición del Maverick. Saben que esta es una oportunidad única para ellos. Tras esquivar las alertas de seguridad, los enemigos y demás. Al fin se mostraban próximos a su objetivo en la zona. Sólo que había un ligero detalle, uno que puede ser peligroso.

- _El Maverick es capaz de moverse entre las sombras a gran velocidad. –_ Una mala noticia, más si ven la situación en la que están. – _Lo más recomendable sería que uno active el generador eléctrico._

Ambos estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Layer, pero lo más probable es que se encuentre resguardado por alguien y… Cuando ambos vieron a uno de los Reploids vigías caminar muy cerca de ellos, hizo que ambos sonrían con malicia. Axl apuntó al Reploid con su pistola para luego disparar con su Copy Shot.

No tomó ni un segundo destruir al Reploid enemigo y tomar el ADN de este para el uso futuro. Axl sabía que él deberá ir hacia el generador y…

-Yo peleare con el Maverick mientras estás activando esa cosa. No pierdas tiempo. – Axl pareció querer refutar las palabras del Hunter rojo, pero al final sólo pudo suspirar.

-Muy bien, pero más te vale que no termines cono chatarra Zero. – Axl fue por una de las puertas cercanas, según Pallete esta lo llevará donde el generador.

-Hmph… Layer, dame la información que tengas.

- _Pero… no tengo la suficiente información…_

-No importa, me bastará con lo que tengas. No dudes ahora de tus habilidades. – Zero sabía que debía disculparse, no era sencillo para él hacer algo así pero… no es tonto para no admitir sus culpas.

La chica asintió y le dio toda la información que tenía. Dark Mantis, un Reploid de Nueva Generación que se especializa en atacar desde las sombras, de gran velocidad y ataques letales con sus cuchillas en los brazos, así como también sus disparos hechos de oscuridad.

Zero agradeció a la chica la información y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la señal del Maverick. No le tomó mucho llegar al que sería un enorme almacén de lo que parecían ser Misiles… ¿Acaso las investigaciones que se hacían en esa base en China tienen algo relacionado con esto? Cuando dio un paso hacia el frente, para poder ver mejor… una flecha negra se clavo a centímetros de su pie. Cerca… demasiado…

Alzó la vista y pudo distinguir, a pesar de su escasa visión en este lugar, algo que saltaba entre las sombras. Este lanzó de nuevo varias flechas negras hacia el Hunter, quien rápidamente las desvió y bloqueó usando su sable. Se puso en guardia al ver que su enemigo estaba riéndose, pudo ver en medio de la oscuridad, los ojos de este y como brillaban.

-Oh, Zero. Llegaste antes que nadie por lo que veo. – Dark Mantis hablaba desde su lugar en la oscuridad, sintiéndose seguro. – Es una verdadera lástima ¿no lo crees?

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Zero no dejaba de apuntar en dirección del Maverick, al menos su sable le daba algo de luz.

-Que pudiste ser un gran general en nuestras filas. Mi maestro siempre habla muy bien de ti… y de lo cerca que estuviste de destruir al mundo. – Zero apretó los dientes al oír ello. Maldito… - ¿Lo olvidaste…? Casi acabas con tu amigo… casi acabas con el mundo como estaba y hacerlo volver al cero, a la nada. ¡Ese es tu destino Zero! ¡Luchar a nuestro lado!

-¡El único destino que tendrás será el basurero Maverick! Y luego de acabar contigo, Sigma será el siguiente. – Zero se puso en guardia al mismo tiempo que el Maverick reía, hallando esto muy divertido.

-Jajaja, que inútil intento de huir de lo inevitable. Zero, tanto tú como el mundo de ahora creen en que pueden cambiar lo inevitable, pero no es así… Todo pasa por una razón. ¡Y tu muerte será algo que ya está más que preparado!

Dark Mantis dio un salto hacia donde estaba el Hunter, quien simplemente se puso en guardia para bloquear el impacto. Pero lo que no esperó fue ver que la oscuridad lo confundió, el Maverick se puso a un lado del Hunter y lo atacó con una de las cuchillas de sus brazos.

Zero recibió el impacto en el costado de su pecho, aunque logró menguar en algo el daño gracias a su sable y a sus propios reflejos. Maldijo la velocidad del tipo este, así como la oscuridad del lugar, ya que eso complica mucho su trabajo y la detección del tipo este.

Dark Mantis empezó a atacar rápidamente al Hunter con sus Cuchillas a una velocidad mortal. Unas que simplemente Zero podía seguir solamente por sus propios instintos de lucha. Bloquear y esquivar era todo lo que era capaz de hacer dada la situación actual.

Uno de los ataques casi le llega al cuello, solamente logrando evitar el daño gracias a su sabe que era el único obstáculo entre esa arma y él… pateó como pudo al Maverick antes de atacar con el Raikousen, en un intento de ganar terreno con su velocidad que le brinda dicha técnica. Pero Dark Mantis reaccionó rápidamente, bloqueó el ataque del arma de Zero para usar el momentum y empujar al Hunter a un lado.

Aunque la fuerza con la que fue hizo que este impacte con fuerza en la pared. Aún así, Zero no se dejó amedrentar por las flechas que su enemigo le lanzaba sin piedad. Esta vez desviando dichas armas con más velocidad y precisión ya que los ataques seguían un patrón. Uno que Zero ya había logrado descifrar. Aún así… esto se estaba tornando pesado para él, más porque no puede ver…

-No hay duda que tu habilidad no es exagerada Hunter. Pero ¿Podrás seguir un ataque con un patrón irregular? ¡Shadow Runner! – de las Cuchillas del Maverick salieron varios hojas de corte de color negro que de inmediato cambiaron su trayectoria, ante la obvia confusión de Zero.

El Hunter sintió el impacto de una de esas cosas en la pierna, luego en la espalda, en el abdomen. Saltó hacia un lado para evitar seguir recibiendo el ataque de ese Maverick, pero parecía inútil porque esas cosas lo seguían.

-Debe ser broma…. - ¿Acaso viajan a través de la oscuridad? Maldita sea, esto no se ve muy bien para él.

Más al ver que esas cosas atacan desde lados aleatorios, haciendo imposible que pueda descubrir por donde van y la oscuridad del lugar tampoco ayuda. Si solo pudiera ver…

Justo cuando otras de esas Cuchillas oscuras iban hacia él, algo las destruyó. Tres ráfagas de energía eran las responsables y…

-Pero si al fin llegó el que mi maestro considera su némesis. – El Maverick alzó la vista y se pudo ver que en la parte alta del lugar, X había disparado el Charge Shoot de la Armadura para acabar con los objetos que iban tras su amigo. Zero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su amigo estaba bien. – Asumo que no aceptas el hecho de que Sigma no nos controla.

-Eso ya no importa. No dejaré que sigas creando armas para él Maverick. – X dio un salto y cayó a unos metros de su enemigo. - ¡Es el fin del camino!

-Jajaja, idiotas. Crédulos que siguen un ideal de justicia en un mundo corrupto. ¿Qué impide que ustedes sean los Mavericks reales? ¿Desde cuando seguir la justicia de uno es malo?

-¡Cuando pones la vida de inocentes en riesgo! – X disparó su Buster hacia el Maverick quien saltó para esquivar los ataques del Hunter. – Tch…

-X, no servirá de nada atacar a ciegas. La oscuridad es su elemento así que… - El Hunter pareció captar las intenciones de Zero. – Sabes bien que necesito tenerlo cerca para hacer eso, ahora que estas aquí podemos sacar ventaja de tu arma.

X asintió, cambió de arma y del cañón en su brazo, lanzó una esfera de luz que explotó iluminando en algo el lugar, justo cuando Dark Mantis iba a atacar. Zero apareció justo al frente de este y bloqueó el ataque enemigo. Sonrió ante la cara de asombro del Maverick para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la cara. Uno que bastó para mandar a este hacia una pared lejana.

Pero ahí no paro la pelea, X uso su Dash para cargar el poder del buster y lanzar un golpe que este hacia el Maverick quien esquivó por los pelos el impacto, pero Zero estaba sobre él y sin perder un solo segundo atacó con el Enkoujin.

Dark Mantis recibió el daño en su hombro derecho y varias chispas salieron de la nueva herida. Acto seguido, X cargó el Melt Creeper y lanzó una onda de fuego hacia el muro donde el Maverick había ido para alejarse de los Hunters. Lo que no fue una buena idea, viendo lo que estaba pasando. Lanzó Shadow Runners y varios Black Arrows a sus enemigos tras usar la pared de trampolín antes de recibir el ataque de X. Pero no bastó… El Hunter lanzó el Thunder Dancer y eso hizo que la electricidad usa los ataques de Dark Mantis para saber su posición y lograr darle.

Este sintió la corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, pero no lo daño mucho. A lo mucho recibió una pequeña parálisis, aunque… Zero apareció enfrente suyo y atacó con el Youdantotsu. Logrando dar una estocada más que clara en el Maverick en todo su pecho. Este cayó al suelo con fuerza y retrocedió varios metros sobre este dejando marcas. Se podía ver que su cuerpo estaba al límite… Así que así se siente luchar contra los dos Hunters Legendarios, los que se dicen están sobre la misma especie Reploid. Algunos consideran a esos dos más que eso… son como Dioses ante los ojos de quienes saben de su máximo poder.

Pero eso no iba a detener Dark Mantis… seguirá la voluntad de su maestro. Aún así tenga que morir. Y ese es el plan.

- **Overdrive. –** a esas palabras, Dark Mantis desprendió la misma luz que los otros, pero esta vez las Cuchillas de sus brazos se vieron envueltas en pura energía que salía de su cuerpo. – **Muy bien Hunters… Hora de ser serios.**

Tanto X como Zero podían ver la energía de su enemigo en la oscuridad. Ojalá Axl se dé prisa con lo que está haciendo, porque la ayuda extra les vendrá bien.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Axl se acercaba lentamente hacia el Reploid que custodiaba la puerta, que era la entrada hacia el generador. Ya estaba usando el A-Trans, solo debe de seguir manteniendo su teatro. El Reploid lo vio y…

-Vengo a inspeccionar el generador, Dark Mantis desea saber si este aún es operable. – Con un saludo, Axl trató de que le abriera la puerta por las buenas.

-Oh, por supuesto. – El Replois devolvió el saludo y empezó a ingresar el código para abrir la puerta. – Aunque dudo que alguien necesite más de este generador. No luego de que todas las armas lleguen a su destino.

-Si… - Trato de seguir el hilo de la conversación, tal vez pueda sacar algo de información. - ¿A dónde van las armas?

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? A la Luna por supuesto, nuestro maestro las necesita con urgencia para la rebelión. Ya sabes. Es hora de que este mundo sea de los Reploids de nueva generación. Esos humanos y viejos modelos deben de desaparecer. – Axl apretó el puño al oír ello. – Ellos ya han hecho mucho daño al mundo, deben de ser eliminados…. – Tras abrir la puerta, el Reploid se percató de algo… - Un minuto… que yo recuerde. Dark Mantis me ordenó que abriera la puerta sólo si él lo solicita personalmente… - Sentir algo en su cabeza, le hizo ver que fue engañado. – T-tu…

-No eres muy listo… ¿verdad? – Axl volvió a su forma real tras tener lo que quería. – Pero me has dado información valiosa mi querido amigo. La luna, es perfecto para mi. – Axl sonrió burlón, sólo para ponerse serio nuevamente. - ¿Por qué siguen a Sigma?

-¿Por qué he de responderte traidor? – Axl se tensiono al oír esa palabra. – Tú, el prototipo de la Nueva Generación, luchando contra los suyos por esos viejos modelos. No tienes nada que reclamar…

-Quizás… Pero ellos son mi familia, no importa que ustedes hayan salido de mis diseños. Eso no los hace nada mío…. Ahora date vuelta lentamente y te llevaré a la base Hunter para que respondas unas preguntas.

La única respuesta que Axl obtuvo del Reploid frente suyo, fue un brillo intenso en frente para luego ver a Sigma… ¿Qué? Eso no era imposible, el muy bastardo uso el ADN de Sigma y tomó su apariencia. Apretó los dientes con rabia al ver la cara del tipo este, aunque sea falso. El falso Sigma sacó una espada de energía de color púrpura para atacar a Axl, pero este esquivó el ataque por los pelos para luego lanzar un par de granadas con el Blast Launcher y tenerlo al borde.

La explosión bastó para que la copia se vea impactada… ¿Acaso no poseen la habilidad de Sigma? De ser así, esto va a ser muy fácil. Cambiando al Ice Gatling, Axl congeló el piso que el Maverick estaba usando para ir contra su persona. Al Sigma original, esto no le habría molestado, pero este no tiene ni la habilidad ni experiencia de este. No supo mantener un equilibrio estable al correr y eso lo alentó, momento que Axl aprovecho para darle un impacto con si cuerpo, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Acto seguido, el Hunter apuntó a la cabeza del Maverick, pero no disparó. Era como un ultimátum… uno que dicho Reploid no aprovechó ya que quiso atacar a Axl con su sable, lo único que recibió fue una A-Bullet en medio de la frente. Con ello, este volvió a su forma real y no se movió… Axl sólo se puso de pie y se alejó del cadaver.

-No importa que tengas un cuerpo superior si no posees la técnica y experiencia necesarias. Por eso fue muy sencillo. – Él sabía que el Sigma real no habría caído por un truco tan simple.

Oh bueno, esto sirvió para sacar algo de rabia. No perdió tiempo y entró al lugar donde yace el generador. Este estaba totalmente desconectado de cualquier fuente de electricidad y… ¿Ahora qué seguía?

- _Usa el Plasma Gun, puede que te sea útil. –_ Pallete le dio una muy buena idea. – _Deprisa Axl, los demás necesitan de tu ayuda._

Asintió a esas palabras y usando el Plasma Gun, Axl le devolvió la energía al generador que ya por cuenta propio empezó a generar más electricidad y en cuestión de segundos, el lugar entero ya estaba iluminado. Con eso ya hecho, Axl se dio media vuelta para volver donde estaba el Maverick, no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, X y Zero luchaban para tener al Maverick a raya. La velocidad que había adquirido con el Overdrive era más que suficiente para tener a ambos Hunters a la defensiva, además de las cuchillas envueltas en energía. Eso aumentaba el filo de ambas armas, la evidencia más clara era los cortes que tenían en sus armaduras. Tras esquivar otro corte, X disparo varias veces contra el Maverick para tenerlo a raya, pero este desvió los disparos del hunter con facilidad, para esta vez bloquear el ataque Zero con su sable. Mientras peleaba en fuerza pura con Zero, usando su cuchilla contra el sable, Dark Mantis disparo su Shadow Runner hacia X.

El hunter azul lanzó el Shining Ray para poder tener un campo de visión mayor, la oscuridad aun estaba más que presente. El destello generado por el arma le brindo una visión algo mejor de la que pudo pedir, eso sí… Estaba más que difícil lograr deshacerse de todos esos malditos ataques con solo el Buster… Necesita más velocidad…

Justo cuando uno de los ataques le iba a dar, varias ráfagas de unos delgados láseres lograron perforar las cuchillas de oscuridad y salvar al Hunter de un daño mayor. Este paso a ver a Axl quien tenía el Ray Gun en mano. Este le sonrió como pidiendo perdón por la demora pero este solo asintió, ya que ver la luz iluminar al fin el lugar le hizo entender donde estuvo su amigo.

Dark Mantis alejo a Zero de él al ver que la oscuridad se había ido… los muy bastardos… Miro al prototipo que había llegado y…

 **-Tú… ¿Por qué te has unido a los Maverick Hunters? Aún siendo el prototipo de nosotros la Nueva Generación.**

-Porque la idea de patear el trasero y limpiar el piso con ustedes en más que divertida. – Axl sonrió con sarcasmo. – Seres que hacen lo que tú, deben ser chatarra.

 **-Niño tonto, el biel y el mal no existen. Todo es cuestión de perspectiva. –** Dark Mantis se fijo en que estaba rodeado. - **¿Por qué no entiendes eso?**

-Tal vez sea un prototipo… ¡Pero no soy como ustedes!

-¡Se acabó Dark Mantis, ríndete! ¡Es tu última oportunidad!

Dark Mantis solo soltó una risa ante las palabras de X, esa era la respuesta que Axl y Zero esperaron para volver al ataque. Esta vez con el más joven de ellos atacar con sus A-Bullets y el Ray Gun en conjunto para dar una variedad en sus ataques. Ataques que ya estaban cansando al Maverick, quien a su vez tenía que esquivar los ataques de Zero con el sable. Siendo el Hunter rojo una máquina de atacar, ahora que sabía el ritmo de esta cosa, así como ataca, puede contrarrestar lo que hace. El bloqueo de su sable no lo detuvo y le dio un golpe en el pecho con su mano derecha hecha el Z-Buster que dio una onda de impacto por el fuerte contacto, que daño el pecho de tal modo que ya estaba viendo los circuitos en dicha zona.

Justo en ese momento X disparo varias veces con su X-Buster para luego cambiar al Drift Diamond, la ráfaga de plasma y de hielo fueron en conjunto hacia el Maverick quien las debió sin problema alguno… al menos eso creyó. La cuchilla de su brazo derecha se vio congelada, la energía de plasma y el hielo juntos habían logrado congelar su brazo y… El impacto del laser de Axl en su pierna, los cortes del arma de Zero en su espalda… Maldita sea, ahora que lo podían ver sin ninguna dificultad estaba perdiendo terreno.

Ya harto de la situación, giro sobre su propio eje para alejar a los Hunters de él usando su cuchilla. En ese mismo giro cargó poder en el brazo congelado para destruir el hielo que tenía en dicha extremidad y empezó a cargar poder en ambas cuchillas que crecieron de tamaño hasta el punto en que parecían formar una gran guadaña.

Los 3 Hunters sabían que recibir eso sería fatal por lo que… Zero sabía que su nueva técnica era más que necesaria para acabar con esto. Por lo tanto esta vez X atacó primero, para que luego Axl lo haga desde el aire con sus balas. Ambos ataques fueron fácilmente repelidos por la guadaña gigante del Maverick quien estaba más que listo para acabar esto de un solo movimiento pero no contó con que…

-¡X-Drive! – X actico la habilidad única de la Armadura Hermes, aumentar los factores de esta a un nuevo nivel. Con ella, la carga de armas se redujo a casi nada, con el Shining Ray listo para… - ¡Full Charge Shining Ray!

Lanzó al aire una enorme concentración de luz que explotó y se volvió docenas de explosiones al mismo tipo de los fuegos artificiales. Dark Mantis recibió no el ataque sino la onda de choque de este, pero bastó para que se desconcentre el tiempo necesario para que Zero se ponga debajo de él… justo estaba en el aire, donde lo quería… Cargó poder en su puño y….

-¡Tenshouha! – el golpe de Zero con el suelo creó un pilar de luz de tal magnitud que el lugar entero se vio cegado por la luz.

Cuando los Hunters al fin pudieron ver de nuevo, a unos pasos de Zero, Dark Mantis estaba en el suelo con todo su cuerpo dañado y casi aplastado por la fuerza de esa columna de luz.

- **Tontos… luchar… por una justicia… corrupta… Se creen en lo correcto… cuando al final… son ustedes los que… son los verdaderos… Mave…. –** Dark Mantis dejó de funcionar antes de terminar de decir sus últimas palabras.

-Alia… Misión Cunplida, volvemos a la base. – La navegadora no dijo nada, solo los sacó a los 3 de ahí luego de que ellos obtuvieran data necesaria para nuevas armas.

* * *

¿Ellos los verdaderos Mavericks? Nunca habían vistos las cosas desde ese punto de vista…

Al volver a la base, los 3 Hunters se sorprendieron con la rápida atención que recibieron esta vez, la batalla con Dark Mantis no fue tan difícil. Pero aún así, Zero recibió más atención por ser el que recibió más daños… Justo cuando X esperaba la llegada de su amigo para la siguiente misión, Layer se le acercó.

-Ahm… X… - el hunter pasó a ver a la navegadora, se le veía nerviosa. – Quería preguntar si Zero…

-¿Te preocupa aún lo de esa vez? – el desvio de mirada de la chica bastó para él. – No lo hagas… Zero y Sigma tienen su historia. No está en mi derecho decirla, pero Zero una vez fue usado por Sigma para destruir al mundo y a mi.

-Dios… - La chica se horrorizo al oír ello… - ¿Qué…?

-No pudo decirte mucho, depende de él si lo hace. Pero el incidente de Eurasia y la Guerra Repliforce, nos afectó mucho a ambos. A Zero sobre todo… - la imagen de una castaña fue a su mente. – No es nada contra ti Layer, pero…. Gente que él apreciaba murió por las maquinaciones de Sigma. Desea acabar con él de una buena vez… y yo también…

-Entiendo X, gracias por decírmelo. Esperaré a que él sienta la confianza en decírmelo. – X solo vio a la chica volver a su puesto.

No pudo evitar pasar a ver a Alia quien parecía analizar lo necesario para su próxima misión… Recordar como Iris murió y lo que Zero vivió… ¿Ese es el destino que les depara cada vez que hallan a alguien quien es importante? Zero no es el mismo desde ese día… si algo le llega a pasar a ella…

Sacudió la cabeza, ojalá eso no pase… Porque teme que ese sea el día en que se vuelva lo que juro destruir… Si con creer a Zero muerto casi le pasa… No quiere imaginar si… Ver a Zero llegar con todas las reparaciones necesarias, le hizo volver a la realidad. Quedan 2 más.

* * *

 **Armas Adquiridas:**

 **X: Shadow Runner - Es un boomerang sombrío que deja un rastro azul oscuro que caza y gira en espiral alrededor de los enemigos. Si no hay enemigos presentes, el arma simplemente gira en espiral alrededor de X y regresa dentro de su cuerpo en una nube de humo negro.**

 **Zero: Rasetsusen - Zero lleva a cabo un ataque aerostático de corte de elemento de la Oscuridad en el que se opone al salto mortal hacia adelante según muchas variaciones del ataque, en lugar de saltos mortales hacia atrás.**

 **Axl: Black Arrow - Axl dispara flechas negras y oscuras que apuntan a los objetivos. Lastiman a los enemigos incluso cuando están atrapados en las paredes.**


End file.
